Sponge E
by JusSonic
Summary: SpongeBob, a robot of a failed cleanup program, falls in love with an arriving robot named Sandy. So when she has to go back into space, the sponge robot follows her into a new adventure. SpongeBob x Sandy, Danny x Jenny, Sonic x Bunnie. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue: What A Trashiful World

Author's note  
All right, folks, after a while of waiting and such, it's time for...Sponge-E, the parody of the new Pixar film _Wall-E_.

SpongeBob: Hooray! I am in it with Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Gary...this is going to be great!

Squidward: (sarcastically) Oh yeah. Hooray.

Me: This parody will have not just one, not two, but four couples. This story will have SpongeBob with a certain land squirrel. Also, the next couple concerns the John Ratzeneberger role. As everyone knows, I have use Jake Spidermonkey in every role the man has been in the Pixar films. Problem is though, I don't know whom to use as Jake's love interest so the monkey won't be in the role this time.

Jake Spidermonkey: Awwwww!

Me: Not to worry, he will be in it. Also, another couple is one I have used before and another that pairs Sonic with Bunnie.

Sonic: What? I thought you usually paired me with Sal!

Me: I do but I like Sonic x Bunnie as well. Besides, I don't think Ant will mind, right?

Bunnie: Not at all, sugah. My husband allows me to be with other men in parodies like Aladdin with Jasmine when she is paired up with Sora.

Me: Anyway, sit back and enjoy Sponge-E.

**Prologue: What A Trashiful World**

Voice: _**Out there  
There's a world outside of Yonkers**_

'JusSonic Presents'

_**Way out there beyond this hick town, Barnaby  
There's a slick town, Barnaby**_

'A JusSonic Production'

_**Out there  
Full of shine and full of sparkle  
Close your eyes and see it glisten, Barnaby  
Listen, Barnaby...**_

The year is 2805 about 797 years from now. Floating out in space in its usual place is called the planet Earth. Well, it looks like it but with a bunch of garbage and broken satellites floating around the thing, it's hard to tell what it is anymore. Earth looks like it has been better days.

_**Put on your Sunday clothes, there's lots of world out there  
Get out the brillantine and dime cigars  
We're gonna find adventure in the evening air**_

The interior of the planet doesn't look pretty either. True there are buildings and such like your usual Earth but they have been abandoned for a long time, along with the streets and everything else. Humanity has left this world years ago but we'd get to that eventually.

_**Girls in white  
In a perfumed night  
Where the lights are bright as the stars!**_

Apparently someone is still around as there are piles of garbage shaped like cubes at random made like towers and the Empire State Building. Plus, the music that is being play and the singing that is being done came from here.

_**Put on your Sunday clothes, we're gonna ride through town  
In one of those new horsedrawn open cars**_

Another voice begins to sing with the one singing already.

Two voices: _**We'll see the shows  
At Delmonico's  
And we'll close the town in a whirl  
And we won't come home until we've kissed a girl!**_

The scene went quiet for a moment. But then something flew by the place as the song continues to play.

First voice: _**...we're gonna ride through town  
In one of those new horsedrawn open cars**_

Two voices: _**We'll see the shows  
At Delmonico's...**_

The figure arrives goes by the garbage area, which also has the cubed of garbage, while it goes into the streets. It got some work to do and whoever it is must not delay.

_**...And we won't come home until we've kissed a girl!**_

The figure musta like the song as it hums to the tune while it stops by some garbage. Whoever is singing must be a robot as it opens up a compartment in itself and shove the garbage in there. The robot squished the garbage and out pops a cube liked so many liked it.

_**Put on your Sunday clothes when you feel down and out  
Strut down the street and have your picture took  
Dressed like a dream your spirits seem to turn about**_

The robot picks the crushed cube up and begins to move out. Just then something peek out from an empty can. It is a blue snail with yellow eyes with red iris and black pupils. Its shell was completely pink. It is called Gary the snail.  
"Meow." said the snail as he begins to follow the robot who is working.

_**That Sunday shine is a certain sign  
That you feel as fine as you look!  
Beneath your parasol, the world is all a smile**_

The robot stops to pile the cubes up as we now see who or what the robot is. It is a male one. He's a square silver robot with a yellow torso, and blue symbol marking on his forehead and more blue marks even a 1 symbol on the middle of his chest. He has dark gray arms and legs, with blue gloves and boots. He has two wires plugged to the side of his head and a crooked antenna on top. He has buckteeth, a nose, and big blue metallic glowing eyes. His name is SpongeBob SquarePants, a SpongeTron robot made to keep up the planet.

_**That makes you feel brand new down to your toes  
Get out your feathers  
Your patent leathers**_

As SpongeBob puts a cube down somewhere on a big garbage tower, he gasps in amazement as he saw something in it. A hubcap! Excited, the robot struggles a bit until he finally got it out. SpongeBob looks at it with awe.  
"Awwwwwww..." said SpongeBob happily.  
I said 'awe'. A-W-E.  
"Ooooh." said the robot correctly.  
That's better.

_**Your beads and buckles and bows  
For there's no blue Monday in your Sunday clothes!**_

SpongeBob looks at the sun's setting in the sky. Time to call it a day. As the robot puts the hubcap on his back, he reach down and press a button on his chest, causing the music to stop playing. The sponge has a tape player installed in himself in the past so he could listen to music while working.  
"Boy, I loved that song, don't you think so Gary?" SpongeBob asked his pet snail who crawls over.  
"Meow." said Gary with a nod.  
"Time to go home with the cool stuff I just found!"  
The robot grabs an old cooler and picks it along with an used but still edible jellyfish net. With a grin, SpongeBob pulls out something that interested Gary.  
"I found you a toy, Gary! Ready to go home and play with the toy, Gar Bear?" asked SpongeBob to his snail playfully.  
"Meow!" said Gary happily as he crawls onto his owner happily. He loves it when SpongeBob finds him toys! The robot laughs happily as his pet snail crawls into himself before crawling out of the robot.  
"Ha ha ha ha! Well, time to go home, Gary! I can't wait to show Danny, Sonic, and Patrick the new items I found!" said SpongeBob happily. He is of course referring to the only friends he has on this planet.  
With a whistle, SpongeBob and Gary heads down from the garbage tower on a trek home.

**'Sponge-E' **

Author's note  
Very good prologue, wouldn't you guys say?

SpongeBob: Awwww, but it's short.

Me: No worries. There will be more stories of you and your friends later, I promised.

Patrick: Am I in this?

Me: Patrick...you are.

Patrick: Oh! (Pause) Am I in this??

Me: Anyway, I hope you readers enjoyed this prologue because there will be more to come. Also, the description of SpongeBob is the same description of SpongeTron, an OC of dannyfangirl. She is letting me use the form for our good old pal. Also, the awe joke came from a certain movie of Brendan Fraser's. Anyway, that is all for now. Until next time, read, review, and suggest!


	2. Chapter 1: SpongeBob and Friends' Home

Author's note  
After what seems to be a long time, I'm finally back to work on this parody! I know there are a lot of people out there excited as I am about this. Time to answer the reviews made while I was away.

nobodiez: Good suggestions. However, I will not have Long Feng as Auto nor will the Dai-Li be the security robots. I got plans to use Plankton and Karen to kinda share the Auto role (Plankton will be the co-pilot while Karen is the computer). Also, I will use Stormtroopers to be the security robots. Also, I will be using Mr. Krabs as the ship's captain. But yes, Homer and Marge will be the two humans Wall-E has befriend in the actual movie, and yes, Eduardo will be in this. Also, Bunnie doesn't have a brother at all (I don't know where you got the idea). Also, Lex won't be the head of the Buy 'n' Large company. I got someone else in mind.

Plasma King: While I will use the Stormtroopers, I will not use the rest. See above for details.

airnaruto45: No plans to do a Mary Poppins parody at this time.

Cmara: Homer won't be the captain but I can use the rest of the suggestion. Also, I will be planning to parody _Bambi_ and _Lady and the Tramp_ in the future. Maybe we have a miscommunication when you first mention that or something.

Cartoontic55: Yes, but he can also be a robot form of SpongeBob.

Esteeka: Sorry about that, but hey, I can use your suggestion of using Tails and Knuckles with Sonic when I finally work on _A Bug's Life_.

Warlord-Xana: Maybe, we'd see.

Alyssalioness94: You see, a friend of mine is parodying the movie as well. Don't ask me how she does it. It's our secret.

Iron-Mantis: Squidward isn't Auto but I will use the suggestion though.

Okay, time to continue our friend's story.

**Chapter 1: SpongeBob and Friends' Home**

SpongeBob whistles happily as he and Gary continue on their way home. They pass a lot of stuff that has been abandoned for years like a superstore, a gas station, and a bank. Each building is own by a company called Buy n' Large, or BNL, a place that assumed every economic service on Earth, including the government. A song plays while SpongeBob passes the superstore.

Chorus: _**Buy n Large  
Is your superstar  
And all you need...**_

"Wow. That song sounds great every time I go pass." said SpongeBob happily. The sponge passed a lot of signs that advertised BNL. It seems like that place is everywhere, they own everything like I said.  
SpongeBob whistles as he runs over an old paper that hasn't been tossed out yet. The main title is 'A Lot of Trash Covered Earth! BNL CEO The Once-Ler Declares Global Evacuation'. On the photo is a man that can only be seen by his green arms and gloves, as well as his cigar. He is called the Once-Ler, the CEO of BNL.  
SpongeBob arrives at the escalator that has been broken for years and climb up them. Once he gets to the top, he passed by a sign that said 'SpongeTron: Will Dig You Out Of Anything'!  
SpongeBob, looking at the sign, laughs happily, "Wow. That is so funny! It would be fun to dig a human or creature out of dirt...if I know what one looks like."  
"SpongeBob," The sponge turns as he sees three robots coming to him. One of them looks like pink starfish with pink eyebrows (barely seen). He wears only green shorts with yellow flowers. His name is Patrick Star, SpongeBob's best friend.  
The second robot is a male boy with white hair, glowing green eyes, and a black and white suit with the initials DP written on it. His name is Danny Phantom, another one of SpongeBob's friends.  
And the last robot is a male blue hedgehog. He wore white gloves and red shoes. His name is Sonic the Hedgehog, the third of SpongeBob's friends.  
"Hi guys! Did you finish your chores too?" asked SpongeBob happily.  
"Yep! We are ready to go on home!" said Sonic with a grin.  
"Hey Patrick. What chores did you do?"  
"Oh the usual! I sleep, I eat, I uh...chew rocks, I sleep, I eat, uh...spit bubbles...uh..." said Patrick then he begins to drool a lot. Danny rolls his eyes as he snaps his finger snapping the starfish out of it though it made Patrick yelled out, "Pennsylvania!"  
"Darn you're weird, Patirck." chuckled Danny in amusement. "Come on, time to go on home."  
The group heads out to do just that. As they go by a rail and look down to see a lot of robots trapped and broken below. There used to more of them like SpongeBob and his friends but they have since shut down. SpongeBob, Patrick, Danny, and Sonic are the only robots still activated on the planet as far as they know.  
Gary yelps as he is about to fall off his owner but the robot caught him in time as he said, "Whoa! You okay, Gar Bear?"  
"Meow." said Gary with a nod as the group moves on. They continue on their way, then stop by a pile of robots that look like the sponge robot. SpongeBob notes the boots on one of the broken down SpongeTrons and look at his own which looks beaten up.  
"SpongeBob, I think you should get some new boots." advised Danny. "They look like they have seen better days."  
"Better days? For what? Shoes day??" asked Patrick confused.  
SpongeBob thought about this then made his decision. A while later, the sponge is now wearing some new boots, throwing away his old ones.  
"Much better." said SpongeBob happily.  
"Meow." said Gary in agreement.  
As the group continues on, Sonic out of curiosity asked, "Hey SpongeBob. Did you find anything interesting as usual while working?"  
"Sure! I got some great new stuff! Check this out!" said SpongeBob happily as he takes out an item.  
"Wow, this is a fine goolootor." said Patrick in amazement looking at item which really is a chalkboard eraser.  
"What is it for?"  
"Well you need two of these to clap them together to make chickens dance!"  
"Are you sure that's what it is and that's its real purpose?" Sonic asked the starfish robot skeptically. Patrick isn't actually Einstein.  
"Ah come on Sonic. Igooloo, you gooloo, heshemegooloo, goololgly, its first grade." said Patrick rolling his eyes.  
"Uh buddy, just saying something and acting like you know it all, does not make the stuff you say are facts, you know." Danny said trying to explain to the clueless robot.  
"Uh what are we talking about?"  
The ship now goes by an old launching site where the ships made by the humans used to be launch from this place. As they go into the transit area, a hologram screen pops out showing a commercial from when humans used to roam the planet as well as the old models of the SpongeTrons.  
"Hey, folks! Are you worried about a lot of trash messing up your planet? Well, in space, there is a lot of it...space!" boomed the narrator from the commercial happily. "BNL Starliners leave every day! While you're gone, our SpongeTrons will clean up your mess!"  
"So if that's the case, why isn't Earth clean up by now?" asked Sonic looking at the commercial with a frown as they head on. They pass by another commercial that is starting showing a ship.  
"This is the best of BNL, the Krusty Krab!" boomed another narrator as it shows the activities going on in the ship. "If you wish to have the greatest 5 year cruise ever, this is th eright ship! Our fully automated crew will wait on hand, foot, or wheel on you every 24 hours a day! Also, our captains and the auto pilot are there always prepared for non-stop entertainment and dining! And thanks to all access hover-chairs, even old people can join in on the fun! Why bother to walk? The Krusty Krab, putting the star in an executive StarLiner."  
We now see the Once-Ler, still in his chair, speaking to the camera though we still can't see his face, "At BNL, the space was always the final 'FUN-tier'!" The CEO spot another ship in the commercial leaving as he waves goodbye before the commercial itself is over.  
Now then, let me explain why there hasn't been a human or living being on the planet in years. The planet itself was turn into a garbage dump by those thoughtless enough not to clean up up to the point that you got to be crazy to stay here. So the Once-Ler made a 5-year cruise on the ship called Krusty Krab that supports the needs of the humans via robots. More robots, including the SpongeTrons including SpongeBob, was left behind to clean up the mess in hopes to make Earth habitable again by doing what the sponge was doing before. However, the last few creatures left years ago and they haven't been seen on Earth since.  
As the group goes up a hill, SpongeBob grins as he saw somethign that made him say, "Here we are, guys. Home!"  
The thing that SpongeBob spotted was a huge vehicle used to store the SpongeTrons (it even said so on the side) during clean-ups. This is SpongeBob and his friends' home as long as they could remember.  
Sonic goes to a lever nearby and pulls it down causing a huge door to open up allowing the robots to get in. Greeting them are a lot of junks on shelves. These are actually collections of stuff that SpongeBob finds during the clean-up. He brings them up to put into his collection and such.  
"Now where's the lights?" asked Patrick looking around and grab something, "Hey, I found it!"  
"Let go, Patrick! You got me!" yelled Danny in annoyance. It's true, Patrick has grab the ghost robot by mistake. The starfish soon let go as Danny found a switch and flips it, turning the lights on. He noticed SpongeBob humming the song from the BNL store making Danny sigh in annoyance, "Must you sing that!"  
"Why, it's fun!" laughed SpongeBob as he and Patrick sand the song at once. Danny and Sonic shrug as they put their stuff away for the day. They have a hard day, which means it's time for some rest until tomorrow.  
SpongeBob put the stuff he found down for a moment as he goes over to a little toaster, flipping its lever up. A tape soon popped out of the thing.  
"All right! Found it!" said SpongeBob as he takes the tape.  
"All right! Jellyfishing for Dummies!" exclaimed Patrick excitedly.  
"No, Patrick. It's _Hello, Dolly!_, remember?" Sonic pointed out. The hedgehog robot then frowns as he asked SpongeBob, "SpongeBob, I know its movie night one day a week and it's your turn. But why that movie?"  
"Awww, it was always my favorite movie." SpongeBob said to Sonic a bit hurt by the question. "It shows me what humans look like and what they do."  
"Come on, Sonic. Lighten up. If SpongeBob wants to watch it, who are we to stop him?" Danny asked the hedgehog with a grin.  
"Right. Okay, sorry." said Sonic feeling guilty. He shoulda known better than to hurt SpongeBob's feelings. After that, the movie did teach the sponge something his creators didn't: emotion.  
SpongeBob puts the tape in an old VCR allowing the latter to play the former on a bigscreen TV. Soon the movie shows a scene from _Hello, Dolly!_ as a song plays.

All: _**Put on your Sunday clothes when you feel down and out**_

As his friends watch, SpongeBob looks at the hubcap he found playfully before watching the people dancing with a smile.

_**Strut down the street and have your picture took**_

Danny turn and laughs happily as SpongeBob imitates the scene from the movie using a hubcap as an umbrella. Sonic and Patrick saw this and laugh as well.  
"SpongeBob, you always look crazy doing that." said Sonic with a smile as SpongeBob puts the hubcap away.

_**Dressed like a dream your spirits seem to turn about**_

As the movie continues to play, the group decided to put the new stuff SpongeBob has found in his collection. SpongeBob gets a spork out while Sonic pulls out some sort of rubix cube.  
"Hmmm...I don't know why but I feel like I should play this thing." said Sonic looking at the cube.  
"Hey guys! Look what I found!" said Patrick getting the others' attention. To their surprise, the starfish robot is wearing a toilet on his head, "Neat, huh?"  
"Patrick, that's a toilet you're wearing on your head!" Danny said uneasily to the sight of Patrick wearing something like that.  
Patrick looks blankly then laughs stupidly as the song in the movie continues to play.

_**That Sunday shine is a certain sign  
That you feel as fine as you look!**_

"Let's see what else is on!" said Patrick happily as he pushed the fast forward button on the VCR going through the movie a bit. SpongeBob looks at the spork in curiously as he looks at his collection wondering where to put it.  
"So...should this thing be in the fork or spoon area?" asked SpongeBob thinking carefully.  
"Try putting it in the middle." Danny suggested to his friend. The halfa robot has always found a way to help SpongeBob in deciding where to put what item in what part of the collection.  
Sonic notices a scene in the movie making him stop Patrick from fast-forwarding some more. The scene is of Cornelius and Mrs. Molly singing a romantic song to one another.

Cornelius: _**And that is all  
That love's about**_

SpongeBob now takes out a lighter. Danny pushes a button causing the shelves to be flipped around in a circle by machinery. The halfa robot stops the machine as the lighter collection area came up.

Mrs. Molloy: _**And we'll recall when time runs out**_

"There we go, right where it belong." said SpongeBob softly as he puts the lighter in the right collection area.  
"SpongeBob, look." said Danny turning his attention back to the movie. SpongeBob does the same thing as the romantic singing scene continues.

Both: _**That it only took a moment**_

SpongeBob sighs lovingly. He always loves this part of the film. The sponge then playfully pressed the record button on his chest, activating the tape player to begin recording the song. The group, but Patrick who looks bored, watch on lovingly as the charactrers on the screen hold hands as they finish the song up.

_**To be loved a whole life long!**_

SpongeBob sighs sadly as he held his hands together softly while looking at them. He loves doing it but the SpongeTron wishes there is someone else, other than his friends, to hold hands with.  
"Guys...besides you three, I'm lonely." said SpongeBob sadly.  
"Tell us about it." said Danny with a sad sigh. The truth is, he and Sonic are lonely too, despite SpongeBob and Patrick there with them. They wish for something, a relationship like the one in the movie.  
"What do you think, Patrick? Patrick?" When Sonic didn't get a response, he turns and sees that the starfish has fallen asleep, making drool fall out of his mouth. "How did I know he was going to do that?"

Outside, Gary was on his way back into the vehicle as SpongeBob came out to empty the work containers and bags. It's his turn to do that today.  
Once he's done, the robot looks up in the sky and sees a part of the sky clear. With a smitten smile, SpongeBob turns the tape recorder on playing the same song from the movie as he sighs happily.

Cornelius's Voice; _**And that is all  
That love's about**_

Just then, an alarm light beeps from himself making SpongeBob yelps, "Yikes!" The robot said this for a good reason as he spotted something coming towards the vehicle: a sandstorm! For years now, sandstorms are made causing a lot of damage and such to anything in its path!

Mrs. Molloy's Voice: _**And we'll recall when time runs out**_

Not wanting to get caught outside when the sandstorm arrives, SpongeBob finish emptying out the bags and containers and runs back inside to pull the lever to close the door. He stops as the sponge saw something on the top of the vehicle. Gary is still outside and he is meowing in fear as the snail spotted the sandstorm coming.  
"Gary, get inside, hurry!" yelled SpongeBob in alarm.  
Gary didn't need a second warning as the snail got into the vehicle quickly allowing SpongeBob to pull the lever, causing the door to close. The group inside the vehicle should be safe now.

Both Voices: _**That it only took a moment**_

It's time now for the robots to go to bed. As the others prepare themselves for bed for the night, SpongeBob gets out a snail snack and places it near the snail house that Gary sleeps in.  
"Meow!" said Gary with a smile as he goes into his home while saying 'thank you, good night'.  
"Time to get to sleep, guys. See you in the morning." said Danny as he goes to his sleeping spot for the night.  
"Yeah! Good night and all that," Patrick said stupidly. He then jumps forward and hits a rock nearby that is lying on its side, getting smack right on the bottom. The rock with Patrick falls down towards a hole in the floor, a place where the starfish robot always sleep every night.  
As Sonic goes to sleep in his sleeping area, SpongeBob sits down in a corner and turns himself off for the night. He and his friends then begin to dream the rest of the night.

_**To be loved a whole life long!**_

Author's note  
Awww, the group are so lonely! Well, maybe SpongeBob, Danny, and Sonic are.

Patrick: If they're lonely, they always have me!

Danny: No, he means others besides you.

Patrick: (alarmed) There are others next to me?!

Danny: (groaning) Patrick.

Me: Anyway, more will come so stay tuned. BTW, the Once-Ler is a character from the famous Dr. Seuss book 'The Lorax'. Check it out and the animated short version when you reviewers can.


	3. Chapter 2: Love's Arrival

Author's note  
All righty, I am back. Great suggestions for characters, Wormtail96. I know where to put Bendy for sure though the rest will be need work on.

The rest of the suggestions look great but however, cmara, I already got the cast for my _Bug's Life_ parody so no to your cast suggestions for that one. As for the miscommunication, I guess I misunderstood back then when I thought you needed me to help ya make some suggestions. Still confused so I will stop right there.

Not sure where to put Strong Bad, dragonmaster77, but I'd let you know if I find a place for him.

I can't use Mindy for the parody, Cartoonatic55 because 1) I want Patrick to just be single for this one and 2) Mindy is a mermaid so it would be hard for her to walk on land. And I already found a robotic version of Sandy, though thanks for the suggestion anyway.

All right, time for a new day as our heroes get some unexpected visitors, three which will change their lives!

**Chapter 2: Love's Arrival**

The next day soon came as SpongeBob's chest suddenly begins to glow. A reading came on his chest that said 'Solar Charge Level' as it is beeping red. The robot soon woke up with a groan while hearing the beeping.  
"Time for me to recharge." groaned SpongeBob as he gets up to where his clothes are at. He yelps as the sponge hits the wall by mistake.  
Shaking it off, SpongeBob now goes to the hangar area though his gloves fell to the floor. The robot didn't notice at first as he tries getting them where they are supposed to be at before noticing that the gloves are on the floor. Too tired and weak, SpongeBob tries to get his shirt via his foot.

A while later, SpongeBob, Danny, Patrick, and Sonic were using solar panels to charge themselves using the sun's energy. The robots must charge themselves when their Solar Charge Level begins to get low or they will shut down big time.  
A dong is heard on the robots making Sonic said, "All right, we're done."  
"That's good to hear." said Danny with a smile.  
Patrick tries to open his chest but looks confused as he finds nothing in himself. He groaned, "Hey, where's the popcorn?!"  
Despite that, the robots and Gary went into the shelter to get their bags and coolers getting ready to go back to work today.  
"Hey SpongeBob! All right if I could help ya work?" Patrick asked his best friend hopefully.  
"Sure, Patrick! You can start by helping me find some items to collect!" said SpongeBob happily.  
"Who, what, now? Who are you people?!"  
"Hoo boy." said Danny rolling his eyes. Once everyone has got what they need, they soon leave the vehicle ready for a new day.  
"Well, time to go back to the old rat race! Which is ironic because I don't see any rats!" laughed SpongeBob happily. The robot moves forward to leave but suddenly a crunch sound is heard. SpongeBob yelps in alarm as he moves back. To his and his friends' shock, the sponge has step on Gary by mistake, his shell seems to be the only one remaining! Leaning down, SpongeBob cried out, "Oh no! Gary! I stepped on you! Oh why, why must I be so careless to my belovable snail?!"  
"Meow." said Gary as he pops out of his shell all of the sudden. He was assuring his master that he's alright.  
"Oh good! Gary's okay!"  
"You're lucky that Gary got back into his shell in time." Sonic said with a smile as SpongeBob hugs his snail buddy while Gary purred happily.  
Well, time to get to work. The four with Gary following them headed off to their usual work sites. As they went their separate ways, Danny said, "I'd see you guys later tonight."  
"Yeah." said the others in agreement.  
"See who?" asked Patrick confused.

SpongeBob, returning to his place of work, begins crushing trash as he usually does. Patrick, who is not doing much of anything, begins messing around. He found something and picks it up.  
"Hey, what's this?" asked Patrick puzzled as he puts it over his eyes. A pause, then the starfish robot begins to freak out, "AHHHH! I'M BLIND, I'M BLIND!!"  
"Patrick, you're holding a women's bra on yours eyes!" laughed SpongeBob as he takes the bra off of Patrick's eyes.  
"I can see, it's a miracle!"  
"Wow. This looks nice. I goitta keep this." said SpongeBob as he throws the bra into his cooler.  
For the next few minutes or so, SpongeBob was working while he and Patrick found more stuff for the sponge to have liked a rubber duck and a bobble head of Snoopy.  
"What's this?" asked Patrick as he holds up some sort of keychain with a button on it. He stupidly pressed it causing a beeping noise that was heard all over the place. Sounds like Patrick have activated a car alarm. "Cool!"  
SpongeBob has found a paddle ball and laughs, "All right! One of these," The sponge begins playing with it but he kept hitting himself in the face with the ball while he keeps repeating, "Ouch. Ouch. Ouch."  
Next the sponge opens up a box finding a ring nearby. Of course, the robot removes the ring and tossed it away remarking, "Weird places to keep rocks."  
SpongeBob laughs as he moves the box a bit causing the top to move slightly. He smiles as he wiggles the top some more before tossing it in the cooler. He tossed in two more items like a boot and a trophy.  
Of course, although the two have some fun, they still got work to do. SpongeBob whistles as he piled up another block of garbage.  
"There, another pile well done." said SpongeBob happily.  
"Hey, SpongeBob. Look what I found." said Patrick bringing up some sort of fire extinguisher. "What does it do?"  
"I don't know. Let me see." SpongeBob took the extinguisher and press the top. This causes the thing to spit out foam as the firing send SpongeBob back a bit. "Whoa!"  
SpongeBob press the top down hard. That was a big mistake as the thing ended up sending the poor sponge all over the place. Soon the ride came to an end as SpongeBob crash onto the ground, tumbling into the item.  
"That looks like fun! My turn, my turn!" said Patrick with glee as he grabs the item. He pressed the top but nothing happens. The fire extinguisher has run out of foam, "Aw, tartar sauce!"

More time has pass as SpongeBob has piled up enough garbage to make it looks like a floor. The end of the day is coming just as SpongeBob is about to pack it in for the day. He then noticed a fridge and knocks on it.  
"Hey, I think there's something in there." said SpongeBob interested.  
"I know! There must be some food! Let me see!" said Patrick trying to open the fridge to no success. The thing is locked. Just then Danny and Sonic, who finished their chores for the day, has arrived.  
"Hey SpongeBob. Whatcha doing?" Sonic asked his friend curiously noticing the two by the fridge.  
"Trying to get in there but its locked." said SpongeBob with a frown as he points to the fridge Patrick is trying to get into.  
"Stupid fridge!" scowled Patrick as he lets go of the fridge handle and kicks the door. To his and the others surprise, the thing opens up and fell onto Patrick, sending him to the ground, "Wheee! Let's do that again!"  
Danny sighs as he helped Patrick out from under the door. SpongeBob and Sonic took a look to see what could be of interest instead the fridge. But they look puzzled as they noticed something they have never seen before: a little green plant.  
"Wow. A...green...thingie. Doesn't look like junk," said SpongeBob in amazement.  
"I have been on this planet and all over the place, and let me tell you. I have never seen anything like this before." said Sonic in amazement. As he and the others watch, SpongeBob uses his gloves to scoop you the plant then takes the thing over to a cooler. After opening it, the robot puts the plant in a place he feels like it belongs: in a boot.  
"Uh, why did you put the thing in a boot?" asked Danny puzzled.  
"Because it's the only thing with a hole big enough for it, silly." giggled SpongeBob happily.  
"Ohh...but why a boot?" asked Patrick confused.

With their work done for the day, the group headed to the vehicle with Gary leading the way. SpongeBob can't wait to put the new items in his collection. Sonic opens the doors and heads in followed by Danny, Patrick, and Gary.  
As SpongeBob is about to head inside himself, he stops as the robot spotted something on the ground, something he has never seen before.  
"A red dot?" asked SpongeBob as he notices the red dot. It looks so shiny and pretty. He tries to get it but the dot goes away from him and stopped a few feet away from the vehicle. SpongeBob out of curiosity goes over to it and tries to get the dot but it rushes away from him again. "Hey come back, shiny red dot!"  
SpongeBob goes after the thing. His departure is noticed by his friends who went outside to see what is taking him so long.  
"SpongeBob? Where are you going?" asked Sonic confused.  
"Hey come back!" protested Danny in concern. What is it that SpongeBob be chasing after?  
The dot soon stops in front of the robot making SpongeBob stop. The thing is somewhat playing with the sponge as it circles around him before going off again forcing SpongeBob to chase it some more.  
"Come back, little dot, come back!" said SpongeBob curiously.  
"Hey, wait up, little guy!" said Sonic as he and the others go after the robot.  
"SpongeBob!" yelled Danny.  
"Hey I want to play with the dot too!" protested Patrick as he realized what it is that the sponge was chasing.  
SpongeBob laughs as continues chasing the dot. However unknown to him and the others appear and are following the four. In fact, a whole line of red dots came around the abandoned city as well as the areas of it.  
Soon SpongeBob's chase ends up in an empty area as the dot finally came to a stop.  
"Now I got ya!" said SpongeBob as he tries to grab the red dot. The robot soon ended up being surprised as he turn his hand upward discovering the dot going through the glove. It is actually of a light of some kind. "Huh?"  
"SpongeBob, look out!" yelled Sonic as he and the others finally caught up to him. The robot soon noticed more dots coming to the same one as if something is coming. SpongeBob screams in alarm.  
"Something is coming, SpongeBob! Get out of there!" yelled Danny. SpongeBob didn't need a second invite! As his friends hide behind a rock, the robot himself tries to escape, only to find some flames coming out of nowhere trapping him.  
SpongeBob screams as he did the only thing he could do to escape: he digs through the dirt like mad hoping to escape the flames. Once the robot got himself farther into the dirt, smoke begins to cover the area as hot rocks cover the top where SpongeBob has dug.  
Once the madness seems to be over, SpongeBob's friends came out of hiding as they go to where the robot himself is at as SpongeBob push some of the robots away shivering as he came up slowly.  
"SpongeBob? You okay?" Danny asked in concern.  
"I think so. Hey, what is this?" asked SpongeBob as he looks around. The others look and sees an object above the four. It is a big object that looks like a giant dart. They have seen this in movies and know what it is.  
"Ahhhhh! We are being attacked by giant darts!" screamed Patrick horrified as he tries to hide.  
"Patrick, it's a rocket." said Danny as he stops Patrick from leaving. "Come on, stop being a coward."  
"I what now?"  
The four got out from under the ship as they look at it closely. Danny comments, "I have never seen anything like this up close before. What kind of rocket is it?"  
Sonic say, "You know what? I totally can't believe it!"  
Then, SpongeBob ask him, "You can't believe what?"  
And then, Sonic answered, "I totally can't believe that I look almost exactly like Metal Sonic! I know that I'm supposed to be a robot for the purpose of this parody. But still, I just find it weird that I look like one of my most famous rivals."  
"When did we get into the subject of that?"  
The four then noticed something's happening: doors underneath the rocket begin to open up. SpongeBob and his friends yelp as they went into hiding though the sponge robot is trying to hide under some pebbles.  
A giant machine came out from the opened doors and begins looking around, scanning the area. The four look at the machine in curiosity. They walked closer to the ship though ducked when the machine moves a bit.  
"Ahhhh! It's going to eat us!" said Patrick terrified as he tries to cover himself (to no success).  
Soon the machine spits out something, some sort of object. An extended arm appears and grabs it, placing it down onto the ground. The four robots hid as the arm press buttons on the object as if activiaing the thing. The arm soon leaves as the object split apart. The four robots look as they finally saw what is inside the object.  
"Whoa." said Sonic as the things turn out to be more robots, only of the female kind. The things are activated as they begin to move around. The first one is a white robot with black eyes and no nose. She has blue hair in pigtails and wears a blue sleeveless top, a matching skirt, and matching boots. Her name is Jenny Wakeman AKA XJ9.  
The second one is a golden rabbit with green eyes. She is partially roboticized: both legs, her left arm, and shoulder are all robotic. She also had a pink leotard. The rabbit also wears a brown jacket and a brown cowboy hat. Her name is Bunnie Rabbot.  
"Wow. Those robots..." said Danny in amazement as he and Sonic looks at Jenny and Bunnie. For some reason, they became...very interested in the robots.  
"Yeah. They are so...beautiful." said Sonic finding himself blushing.  
SpongeBob's interest is in the last robot that was activated. It is silver humanoid squirrel-like robot with a curved antenna on her head. She wore a pink and yellow dress with boots and gloves, has a laser-like eye, a pink marking on her forehead, and a metal dark gray spiky tail. Her name is Sandy Cheeks, a JAVA Probe 1.  
"Wow. said SpongeBob smiling lovingly at Sandy. "She is so...pretty."  
"Uh, guys? Whatcha looking at? Hello?" asked Patrick confused as he wave his hands in front of the others' faces. But all SpongeBob, Danny, and Sonic were doing are looking at the newcomers lovingly.  
The fdemale robots look around as Bunnie boomed in a robotic voice, "Directive: Find Life."  
"Scan whole planet for life." boomed Jenny in a robotic voice as well. As the three lovesick boys continue looking lovingly at the girls, Sandy begins scanning the area. It beeps red, confirming no life. Still the robots kept on scanning despite that. When the females looks towards where the males ones are at, the male robots quickly hide.  
The male robots take a peek at the female robots but then yelps as a noise is heard. The rocket is about to leave. SpongeBob buries himself in a panic in the dirt again as the rocket took off. Soon the thing left, stranding the girl robots behind.  
Danny sighs as he pulls a shivering and frightened SpongeBob out from under the dirt saying, "Calm down. You don't have to keep doing that."  
However SpongeBob calms down as he, Danny, Sonic, and Patrick looks at the female robots as they saw that the rocket is heading out.  
"It looks like they have left us." said Sandy in a robotic voice. A pause, then the female girls sighs in relief.  
"Great. Can we speak in our normal voices now, sugah?" asked Bunnie speaking in a normal tone. "Oh my stars, we always do that when on duty."  
"I agreed. I mean, I am a teenage robot and yet my mom still insists I speak like one of those robots in those Star Wars films." agreed Jenny in a normal tone of voice. as well  
"Well, gals, looks like we got a brief of freedom while we see what this dust ball of a planet can hold." said Sandy in a normal tone of voice lastly. "Time we get started faster than the buffalos at a cow ranch!"  
The female robots then activated their rocket boots as they flew upward and around the area gracefully and happily. You can tell that the girls are really glad to get out of that rocket.  
"Wow. These girls are way past cool." said Sonic lovingly at the female robots, mostly Bunnie. SpongeBob and Danny agreed as they watch the girls flying around and scanning.  
"What's so great about them?" asked Patrick confused. He yelps as Sandy breaks the speed barrier and goes past the group causing some dirt to fell on the male robots. SpongeBob, Sonic, and Patrick laugh a bit as Danny wiped the dirt off of his and the others' eyes.  
The male robots secretly follow the females as the latter fly through an empty area where a river once roamed. The chase ended as the girls landed on the ground to take a look at the view. SpongeBob and his friends managed to hide behind a rock to keep on looking.  
"Wow. That squirrel robot is so...beautiful." giggled SpongeBob happily. Suddenly his arm fell off making him yelp in alarm. "Oops!"  
Sandy heard that as she quickly gets a laser gun out from her hoister and turns around, opening fire.

Far away, Gary was busy eating when he hears a noise.  
"Meow?" asked Gary confused wondering what that noise was.

Sandy has succeeded in hitting a target: a big rock where the male robots were hiding at. The rock ends up having a big crater on a side of it. Needless to say, Jenny and Bunnie frown. They hate it when Sandy takes a shot at anything that she hears and assumes to be a big threat.  
"Heez, that was a bit overkill." Jenny said frowning at what Sandy just did.  
"She's right. Beside you could have killed some poor life form that could be the key to the humans' futures." agreed Bunnie hoping that whatever may be behind the rock at the time is all right.  
"First of all, it is in my nature to shoot first and ask questions later, and second it is in the script." Sandy said with a shrug as she puts her laser gun away.  
"Come on. We gotta keep on going and find any hope for life on this planet." said Jenny with a sigh.  
"Right, sugah. We will hand time for our freedom until that big ol' rocket comes and takes us back." agreed Bunnie. Still, the planet looks kinda like a great place to live...despite it looking like a garbage dump.  
"Right, come on girls." agreed Sandy as she, Jenny, and Bunnie took their leave.  
Behind the rock, Bunnie's hope that whoever is behind it are still alive are right. The males behind the rock has stay in hiding, managing to escaped Sandy's laser blast in time. SpongeBob shiver in alarm. That was a close one!  
Patrick scream, "Oh my gosh! She's a sorceress!"  
This caused Danny to slap his own head in annoyance. Patrick can be so clueless.

Author's note  
Well, looks like SpongeBob, Danny, and Sonic has seen Sandy, Jenny, and Bunnie. They are so in love but will they ever find the courage to meet the girls without getting blasted?

SpongeBob: Give me a moment to recover to answer that one.

Me: Anyway, more to come so read and review!


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting of the Bot Couples

Author's note  
And I'm back. Unfortunately dppokegirl23, I think Plankton with Karen will work as the Auto role since the main good guy is SpongeBob after all if you think about it. As for Strong Bad, dragonmaster77, not sure. I'd have to wait and see. Cmara, I'd see what I can do with your suggestion.

**Chapter 3: Meeting of the Bot Couples**

In another part of the city, the girls scan some more, but as usual, they can't find anything. They frown but scan a building next as the boys watch on in secret.  
"Cool! What's that they got? Some sort of ray gun? I wanna play too!" said Patrick stupidly. Danny rolls his eyes as he kept on watching.  
Sandy frowns in frustration. So far, no life! The girls kept on coming while being followed by the boys in secret. The following thing ends up at a tire area where the girls stop to look around.  
SpongeBob was busy watching when he was Gary passing by. The snail, seeing the girls, crawled up to the girls and asked, "Meow?"  
"Gary! No, get back here!" yelled SpongeBob in alarm. After seeing what Sandy just said, even approaching right now is too dangerous.  
The snail however ignores his owner as he goes near Sandy in curiously. Jenny hears some noises via her radar as she said, "Hey, I hear something."  
Sandy quickly gets her laser gun out and fires at where Gary is at, much to the shock of watching male robots. They yelled out, "Gary!!"  
Smoke came from the crater where Gary used to be at. It looks like the poor snail is gone. But when the smoke clears, Gary came out coughing out noise, all right.  
"Oh my stars. That is just a little ol' snail!" said Bunnie relieved upon seeing Gary.  
"Shucks, sorry about that. Just following the script." assured Sandy that she means no harm to the snail.  
"Awww, he's cute!" cooed Jenny at Gary as she holds an arm out expecting Gary to get on it. "Come on, little guy! We won't hurt ya!"  
Gary was worry at first but then he went up to Jenny's arm and look at it. Then he jumps onto the robot's arm and crawls up it. The snail soon jumps onto Sandy's shoulders and crawls around the JAVA Probe 1.  
"Man, he is a funny little critter." giggled Sandy happily. Suddenly she hears the noise of laughing and it isn't coming from Jenny or Bunnie but from somewhere nearby! That was SpongeBob who was laughing happily.  
Sandy opens fire at where SpongeBob's group is firing like mad. The male robots were forced to came out of hiding dodging the lasers. SpongeBob shivers in dear while ducking. This has got to stop!  
"Whoa, whoa! Cool it! Stop firing!" yelled Danny in alarm.  
"Cool it, girl! We mean no harm!!" protested Sonic.  
That is enough to convince Sandy to stop firing. The boys stop running though Patrick runs away screaming insanely, unaware that Sandy stop firign.  
"Uh Patrick? Patrick!" yelled Danny as he grabs the starfish robot, stopping him. "She stopped firing."  
"She's firing?! AHHHHH!" screamed Patrick as he runs around screaming. Sandy rolls her eyes as she takes out her electric lasso and grabs the starfish robot knocking him to the ground and stopping him.  
"Thanks."  
"You can thank us by telling us who you are." said Sandy sternly as she and the other female robots came closely. SpongeBob is still shaking in fear, worried that Sandy will attack again.  
"Well, come on, sugah. Tell us who you are." said Bunnie smiling warmly at Sonic who smiles sheepishly at the half rabbit, half robot.  
"We need to know." insisted Jenny. She, Sandy, and Bunnie were surprised that there are some robots still left on Earth. Jenny takes a big interest in this, especially the cute robot named Danny.  
SpongeBob opens his eyes and yelps in year as he sees Sandy pointing her laser gun at her. Gary notices this and said, "Meow." The sponge robot, hoping to get Gary away from Sandy in case of any more trouble, reached out his hand, allowing Gary to get on it.  
"Awwww...he must be the sponge one's pet snail." said Bunnie with a smile.  
"Yep. His name is Gary." explained Sonic to the rabbot.  
Sandy scans SpongeBob and frowns when she got the usual beep. She said, "Well, he ain't living. Come on girls. We got to get our hinds back to work."  
"Right." said Jenny and Bunnie sighing as they follow their leader who removes her electric lasso from Patrick before she leaves. They wish they could stay and get to know the robots better.  
"Listen, we'd catch you girls later, huh?" asked Sonic as he waves goodbye to the girls for now.  
"Don't be a stranger!" said Danny with a nod as he waves goodbye to the girls, as well as Jenny.  
SpongeBob manages to recover and sighs lovingly as he said, "Wow. They are so pretty, including that squirrel one." He noticed that Patrick is staying where he is, as if he is still tied up. The robot said, "Uh Patrick? You do realize that you're no longer tied up, right?"  
"But I can still feel the rope!" cried Patrick confused.

The girls go back to scanning for life around the city as, unknown to them once again, the boys follow them. A song begins to play. In a superstore, the girls scan the whole place so far.  
"Hmmm..." said Sandy looking around. She and the girls then hear a shriek. They turn and see SpongeBob screaming as he realized that they spotted him. The robot yelps as he bumps into some carts causing them to go forward after him. SpongeBob runs for his life towards the automatic doors, unaware that they're broken.  
"Hey SpongeBob. What's the hovbud?" asked Patrick who arrives chewing on a chocolate bar (don't ask me where he got that). He didn't get a result as SpongeBob reaches the door where the starfish robot is at. The robots scream as the carts collided into them. The sight it makes Sonic and Danny, who were hiding, sigh in annoyance while girls shake their heads as they leave.

Voice: _**Hold me close and hold me fast**_

The girls are now seen scanning an abandoned oil factory still doing their scanning. So far no luck.

_**The magic spell you cast**_

SpongeBob, Danny, and Sonic, who were watching them, sighs lovingly at the female robots. They duck as the girls, who couldn't find anything, flew pass them in frustration.

_**This is la vie en rose**_

The three girls soon landed as they deactivated themselves ready to go to sleep for the night. They have a busy day and they have so little freedom left.

_**When you kiss me heaven sighs**_

SpongeBob, Sonic, and Danny came out of hiding and seeing the girl robots they are now in love with shut down for the night.

_**And tho I close my eyes**_

SpongeBob leans forward but he trips and fell down a hill of garbage very fast.

_**I see la vie en rose**_

SpongeBob landed on the garbage below groaning. Danny and Sonic flies/runs down after him to help their friend up to his feet.

_**When you press me to your heart**_

The boys went back hill and see the girls still asleep. With lovesick looks on their faces, they came closer to the girl robots.

_**I'm in a world apart**_

Making sure not to wake the girls up by accident, the three boys walk up slowly to the girls. Then they wave their hands over their faces, confirming that Sandy and her friends are asleep.

_**A world where roses bloom**_

SpongeBob smiles shyly towards Sandy while Danny and Sonic smiles lovingly towards Jenny and Bunnie respectfully. They must show the girls how much they care for them. SpongeBob sees something on the ground and picks it up.

_**And when you speak...angels sing from above**_

SpongeBob motions his friends to come forward and tell them his plan. As the song came to an end, they got to work on something.

_**Everyday words seem...to turn into love songs**_

The girls woke up by the next morning, all getting ready for a new day. But they look surprised upon seeing something in front of them: structure likeness of themselves, though the things look badly made and such.  
"OK, what ram-damage program impaired bot would build such ugly looking statues?" asked Sandy frowning at the statues, unaware that the things belong to three certain robots.  
"I don't know, but I think they look cute." giggled Jenny smiling at the one Danny has made for her.  
"And are funny looking too." said Bunnie with a grin, wanting to make the one who made the statue of her.  
The robots, including Patrick, are watching from nearby some pipes. Danny and Sonic smile happily at Jenny and Bunnie's reaction. SpongeBob however looks worried while Sandy just hovers looking at the statue SpongeBob made of her.  
"Hmmm..." said Sandy frowning at the statue.  
"Looks ugly to me. What moron makes that?" asked Patrick puzzled, forgetting that it was SpongeBob who made it.  
"Awww, fish paste!" groaned SpongeBob sadly as he kicks the bottom pipe. He yelled as the pipes fell onto the robot and Patrick.  
"Let's do that again!!"

The girls went back to work as they went to a junk yard doing some scanning. Sandy frowns angrily as she scans a truck, coming up with nothing. She scans an outhouse but got the same reasons. In fact, each time, nothing, nothing, nothing!  
"Well, for the love of Texas, we can't find anything!" yelled Sandy angrily. "We may as well give up."  
"Come on, Sandy. At least things could not get worst, right?" asked Jenny trying to cheer the squirrel up. Suddenly without warning a crane magnet nearby activate catching the three girls and trapping them in a magnet.  
"You have to say it!" yelled Bunnie in annoyance as she struggles to get freed.  
"No, not the magnets! They will..." Jenny suddenly got zapped a bit. Then she went loop a bit as the female robot said happily, "Wow! Hello Mr. Duck and Mr. Goat! I love you Mr. Sun! Hello Mr. Truck! Give me a big hug!!"  
"Oh great. Jenny is stuck in dream mode again!" yelled Sandy angrily. "No stupid magnet will catch me offguard!!"  
The girls struggled but could not escape. Jenny and Bunnie noticed Sandy growling angrily at the magnet that trapped her. The rabbot said, "Now Sandy girl. Calm down. It's just a..."  
Sandy ignored Bunnie as she opens fire on the magnet freeing herself and the girls, as well as restoring Jenny back to normal, or what's next to being normal anyway. But the squirrel bot did not stop there as she fires at the crane that the magnet is attached to and the ship that the crane is attached too, much to the horror of SpongeBob's group but Patrick who were watching. The males duck the parts of the ship as it exploded.  
Soon, after the damage is done, the girls hover down and watch as the burning ship knock into the other ships line up. More ships blew up until the last one is gone.  
"Ooooh. That's gotta hurt." groaned Danny cringing a bit.  
"Do it again! I wasn't watching!" yelled Patrick quickly to the girls as he turns his attention back to the scene. The halfa robot looks at him in annoyance.  
Of course, the girls didn't hear him as they sigh sadly. SpongeBob, Danny, and Sonic nodded knowing that the girls need some company right now so they and Patrick go near the girls sadly. Sandy and her friends are very sad. They look so hard but it appears no life can be found on this planet.  
The male robots look at the girls before looking at the flames. SpongeBob then whistled as he goes closer to Sandy. He made his attention known as he said, "Ahem."  
"Huh?" Sandy said turning to the boys suddenly making the sponge fell to the ground in alarm. Danny and Sonic helps him up as the squirrel robot continues, "What in the name of Texas are you and what is you directive?"  
"What's that?"  
"Is that you?" Sandy asked as she points at the SPONGETRON logo on SpongeBob's torso.  
"Oh...I'm SpongeTron 0-0-001, but my friends call me SpongeBob." said SpongeBob with a nervous chuckle.  
" Oh, I'm sorry SpongeTron." said Patrick stupidly.  
"No, SpongeTron is the name of his robot counterparts. This robot friend of ours, we call SpongeBob." explained Danny to Patrick trying to get it through that thick skull of his.  
"Then who are you then?"  
"I'm Danny."  
"So, you're a SpongeTron named Danny?" asked Patrick confused causing Danny to smack his head in annoyance.  
"Check this out." SpongeBob opens his chest and puts some garbage in himself. Once the chest is close, the SpongeTron focuses hard.  
"Watch." said Danny to the girls. The girls watch as SpongeBob made a cube of garbage came out of himself. Well, it was a cute at first, but then it fell down.  
"Hee hee...ta da." said SpongeBob nervously.  
"So how about you girls," Danny asked the girls curiously.  
"Huh?" asked the girls puzzled.  
"One thing we got to know." said Sonic wondering why the girls came to planet Earth when it was a big wasteland in years.  
"Directive?" SpongeBob asked the girls hoping for an answe.  
"Oh...well...that's kinda classified." said Sandy turning around quickly. She isn't going to tell her and the girls' mission to some robots they just know."  
"So what about you guys? What are your names?" Jenny asked referring to Danny and Sonic now.  
Sandy looks at Patrick as she asked, "And you are?"  
"Uh...uh..." asked Patrick getting nervous.  
"What is your name?"  
"I didn't know there'll be a test!"  
This caused the girls to giggle a bit. SpongeBob laughs happily as he said, "This is my best friend Patrick. I am his best friend, SpongeBob."  
"SpongeBob." said Sandy nodding getting used to the name by now. She and the girls giggled happily some more. That name sounds so funny.  
"My name is Danny Phantom, a halfa robot, like I said before sorta." said Danny introducing himself while smiling to Jenny.  
"My name is Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest robot on Earth." said Sonic making some sort of post.  
"And I'm Patrick!" said Patrick stupidly.  
"No, Patrick. They got your name already."  
"They did??"  
"So...what are your names?" SpongeBob asked the girls. The latter got the sponge and his friends' names so it should be right that the boys knows the girls', right?  
"My name is XJ9 built by Dr. Nora Wakeman. But call me Jenny." said Jenny introducing herself.  
"My name is Bunnie Rabbot. Well, sugah, I am not really a robot. I got this robot arm and robotic legs and such from a freak accident." said Bunnie sheepishly.  
"No problem. You still look cute either way." said Sonic smiling at Bunnie. For some reason, this made the rabbot blush a bit.  
"And I am JAVA Probe 1, but my friends called me Sandy." said Sandy grinning at the male robots.  
"Uh...Jenny...Bunnie...and JAVA Probe 1. Yeah, that sounds alright." said SpongeBob smiling. He likes those names, he really do.  
"No, no. Call me Sandy."  
"San..."  
"Sandy." Sandy corrected SpongeBob with a nod.  
"Sandy." said SpongeBob getting it right this time making the others laugh a bit.  
Suddenly a familiar alarm light beeps from SpongeBob' making him yelp. Sandy didn't noticed but Jenny and Bunnie did.  
"What's that?" asked Jenny puzzled. The boys turn and gasp in alarm. A sandstorm is coming.  
"AHHHH! No! It's coming!!" SpongeBob scream in alarm. He tried to pushing Sandy but this cause the JAVA Probe 1 to think that the SpongeTron was threatening her forcing Sandy to get her laser gun out and points it at him.  
"Oh, getting hostile, eh? Well, I'd go ugly on you like ugly on ape!!" yelled Sandy angrily.  
"Sandy, no! This isn't what you think!"  
"Everyone get down!!" screamed Sonic as he sees the sandstorm getting closer. SpongeBob duck as Bunnie and Jenny saw the sandstorm coming. The mentioned girls along with Sonic and Danny duck confusing Sandy.  
"What in tarnation?" asked Sandy. She screams as she got hit by the sandstorm. The inside of the thing makes it difficult for her to see, "SpongeBob! Guys! Anyone!!"  
Suddenly she felt something take her hand. It was SpongeBob. Danny and Sonic grabs the other two girls' hands as they help them (and Patrick) towards the vehicle quickly. The boys managed to get the thing open and got inside. Once the group are inside, the door was closed quickly.  
Sandy was heard coughing as SpongeBob said, "Sorry. I shoulda told you that we get sandstorms here frequently. They are dangerous. I'd...uh...get the lights."  
SpongeBob found the light switch and flips it, turning the lights on. This surprised the girls as they look around.  
"Hey, welcome to our home. It's our home until further notice." Sonic said motioning to the inside of the place quickly.  
"Come on, we'd show ya around." insisted SpongeBob as he and the other boys walk on ahead.  
"Just don't touch my...my...uh...I'd think of what is mine." said Patrick confused.  
The girls watch the boys and sigh. The male robots were so nice to them and help them escape the crazy sandstorm.  
"Well, we can't go anywhere so why not?" asked Sandy as she and the other girls follow SpongeBob and his friends.

Author's note  
Well, looks like the robots are really connecting, though how well? Read, review, and suggest until next time!

The Jenny dreaming thing is a reference to a certain episode of the robot's show when she puts in that dreaming thing. Check to see if there's any reference to SpongeBob's show.


	5. Chapter 4: Shut Down JAVA Probe 1

**Chapter 4: Shut-Down JAVA Probe 1**

The girls look around the vehicle in amazement. They haven't seen anyone who has a lot of collections like this before, even from where they came from. They noticed Gary eating some of his snail food while playing in it. After dunking his head, he pokes it out while having a cream mustache.  
"Meow." said Gary making the girls giggle a bit. This snail is so funny!  
"So what is this?" asked Jenny noticing something in SpongeBob's collection and goes over to it. She touched it then yelps as the thing was activated.  
"AHHH! A FISH MONSTER!" screamed Patrick in horror as he runs away...and hits a wall causing him to fall down. As the fish sings, Sandy in alarm points her laser at her, thinking the fish as a big threat like Patrick just said.

Fish: _**Here's a little song I wrote  
You might want to sing it note for note**_

"Sandy! No!" yelped Sonic as the others grab Sandy and push her away before she could activate her laser. The group doesn't want one of SpongeBob's best items to be destroyed!

_**Don't worry, be happy**_

"Calm yourself, Sandy, girl. It was only singing." insisted Bunnie to Sandy. The squirrel robot looks doubtful at first.  
"Yeah. Come on, leave it alone." insisted Sonic while agreeing with the rabbot. Sandy reluctantly puts her laser away as the hedgehog pushes a red button shutting the fish off.  
"Is the fish gone?" asked Patrick getting up still scared.  
"Hey check this thing out!" said SpongeBob showing as he continues showing the items to the girls. Danny takes Jenny to an old hand blender which the halfa robot picks up and activates, causing the silver parts to spin fast, amazing the teenage robot.  
"Wow! I think mom got one of those! Let me try!" said Jenny as she takes the item while the guys left. The female robot happily activates the hand blender causing the silver things to spin faster and spin...suddenly the silver things pop out suddenly and hits the wall and Patrick, getting stuck in each one. "Oops."  
Jenny hide the silver thing-less hand blender as she walks away instantly. Patrick, unaware of the silver thing in his head, drools a bit.  
"What's this little ol' thing?" Bunnie asked Sonic as he pulled out some bubble wrapping from a collection.  
"Bubble wrapping, way past cool. Check this out." Sonic said as he pokes one bubble on the wrapping making a popping noise.  
"Neat." said Bunnie impressed as the hedgehog robot pops another bubble making the rabbot giggled a bit.  
"Now you try it."  
Bunnie, taking the bubble wrapping, pops the bubbles making her and the girls laugh. That was so much fun...until the bubbles are now popped that is. Oh well.  
"That is so much fun." said Bunnie with a smile.  
"My turn! Lookie at this!" said SpongeBob as he shows something to Sandy, a lightbulb. "I don't know what it does but it looks neat!'  
"Oh, I know! It's an ice cream cone!" laughed Patrick as he grabs the bulb and licks it a bit.  
"No, it's a light bulb. Let me see." Sandy said with a sigh as she took the light bulb.  
"Hey, that's my ice cream cone!" To his surprise, when the squirrel held the light bulb, it begins to glow surprising everyone in the vehicle, including a certain SpongeTron. "Wow! Light favor!"  
SpongeBob in amazement took the light bulb from Sandy but looks puzzled as the light bulb stops glowing the moment he does. He said, "Weird." The SpongeTron gave the light bulb back to Sandy, who causes the thing to light up again. "Good ice cream cone!"  
"Hey check this out." said Sonic as he gave a rubix cube to the girls who look at it. They are familiar with one of these even though the boys aren't.  
"Oh, one more thing." said SpongeBob eagerly. Since the girls will be inside for a while, he may as well show them.  
"I'm a girl in an ugly dress!" said Patrick stupidly making the others give him weird looks. "What?"  
SpongeBob nevertheless removes the _Hello, Dolly!_ tape from the toast looking excited. He can't wait to show this to Sandy and the girls! They are going to like it. He turns to the girls and looks surprised as the cube Sonic has given to them are now all equally colored on all sides.  
"Wow! How did you do that?" asked SpongeBob in surprise as Sandy gave the cube to Danny.  
"Shucks, I'm smarter than any other robot. It's all in the wrist." said Sandy smiling proudly as Danny put the cube back in the collection.  
"Neat! Anyway, check this out."  
SpongeBob holds the tapes to the girls who look amazed upon seeing it. They haven't seen something like this in years. Nowadays, movies are made into something different, not DVDs as they are old century now.  
"Oh my stars, that looks neat." said Bunnie as she takes the tape. Suddenly she curiously pulls the tape out of the thing freaking out SpongeBob.  
"AHHHHHH! No!" screamed SpongeBob horrified as he grabs the tape back from Bunnie. Hypervenitally, the SpongeTron gets a tool out and uses it to get all the tape back into the thing.  
"Sorry about that. The thing is more like a movie to watch." explained Danny with a nod.  
"You mean it isn't?" asked Patrick confused as usual.  
SpongeBob sighs in relief as he got all the tape in. Now to put the actual thing in the VCR which he did. The SpongeTron said worried, "I hope it's alright."  
To the robot's relief, nothing was damaged as the video begins to play, looking alright. He did watch as the song sequence plays.

Dolly, Ambrose, Cornelius, & Barnaby: _**...For there's no blue Monday in your Sunday...  
No Monday in your Sunday...  
No Monday in your Sunday clothes!**_

The group watched the movie as it plays on. The males smiled lovingly at the girls as the latter watch the movie looking fascinated with it. Sandy scans the scenes to see if they mean something to her. Surprisingly, they do.  
"Well, I haven't seen something like this before. This looks ancient than a bull ride in the former state of Texas." Sandy said impressed. "Looks pretty darn good, huh?"  
"Yeah! I like it so far!" said Patrick happily as he watch it.  
"Uh, Patrick? You're looking in a mirror." Danny pointed out to the starfish robot whom is indeed looking at a reflection of himself in a mirror nearby.  
"Ssssh! This is the best part. Ooh! He moved again!"

All: _**Put on your Sunday clothes when you feel down and out**_

SpongeBob decided to impressed Sandy by going to a shelf nearby and grabbing the hubcap he found the other ways. His friends, including the girls, laugh as the SpongeTron sings along with the song as he dances.

All (plus SpongeBob): _**Strut down the street and have your picture took  
Dressed like a dream your spirits seem to turn about**_

"What do you all think?" laughed SpongeBob as he made a pose happily.  
"Looks pretty neat. I never knew SpongeBob was a good dancer." Jenny said to Danny grinning.  
"You should see him while he jellyfishes." added Danny in agreement.  
"Looks neat. How about I try." said Sandy as she takes the hubcap from SpongeBob. She begins to bounce and twirled, trying to sing and dance as well. But thanks to her heavy boots, all she did was cause the whole vehicle to shake making the robots yelp in alarm.  
"AHHH! Vehicle-quake! Take cover!" screamed Patrick as he hides...under a toilet.

All: _**That Sunday shine is a certain sign  
That you feel as fine as you look!**_

"Whoa, whoa, Sandy! Stop, stop!" yelped SpongeBob in alarm. He gotta stop Sandy before she ends up causing the whole place to fall down.

Women: _**Beneath your parasol, the world is all a smile**_

Sandy stops as she looks puzzled as SpongeBob came to her. What did she do wrong?

All: _**That makes you feel brand new down to your toes**_

SpongeBob decides to help his new friend (and maybe even more) as he shows Sandy how to dance by twirling around a bit for a moment. Sandy try doing the same but got dangerously close in hitting the sponge robot with her arms.

_**Get out your feathers  
Your patent leathers  
Your beads and buckles and bows**_

"Hey Sandy. Be careful, you're going to..." SpongeBob begins to say in worry.

_**For there's no blue Monday in your Sunday clothes!**_

SpongeBob didn't get the chance to finish, however, as Sandy hits the robot too hard sending him to the ceiling getting the robot stuck there, much to the alarm of his friends coming over to the feet part.  
"SpongeBob?" asked the group worried. The SpongeTron fell to the floor causing him to make a group while looking at the group wobbily. Suddenly one of his eyes pop out causing it to hang a bit.  
"Oh tarnnation! SpongeBob, you alright?" asked Sandy in alarm. She didn't mean to hit SpongeBob too hard!  
"Hee hee. No problem. This happens all the time. Now how to..."  
SpongeBob tried to get to his collection of stuff but yelps as he hits a piece of metal by mistake. It is hard for him to do anything with one eye hanging out like mad.  
"Hold on. Let me help ya." said Sonic as he helps SpongeBob to the lever.  
"Right. You can't see well with one eye." agreed Danny with a nod. SpongeBob with one eye can be a pain in the sitter.  
"Yeah, I know." agreed SpongeBob as he and his friends got to the rotating shelves. "Now where is that shelf?"  
"Uh...I think it's...somewhere?" asked Patrick confused.  
"Not here." said Danny as he and the others see that the shelf they need to get to is not in the first section. SpongeBob found the lever and pulls it, causing the shelves to rotate again. Sandy prepares herself in case of any trouble but calms down as SpongeBob causes the shelves to stop rotating upon getting to a section.  
"Found it!" said SpongeBob as he takes his old eye out. He goes to the shelf he needed: the eyes shelf. They hold eyes of other deactivated SpongeTrons so that SpongeBob will always know where to find a new eye should he need one. He got more shelves holding other parts for him. The robot removed his old eye, took a new one out and put that in where his old eye used to be.  
SpongeBob turned to the girls, his new eye put in, as he said happily, "Ta da!" Of course, the group just looks at him in concern as the robot's eyes move around in a circle. SpongeBob chuckles sheepishly as he rotates his head a bit before saying, "Embarrassing, yeah."  
"Hey, what in Texas is that?" asked Sandy noticing the lighter looking surprised at it. The squirrel robot took it and activated it causing a flame to appear surprising her and the others. The girl robots have never seen anything like this before.  
A familiar song plays in the movie as SpongeBob smiles at the flame that Sandy held before looking at the JAVA Probe 1 herself. Danny looks at Jenny while Sonic looks at Bunnie, all four smiling at each other lovingly. They are really connecting.

Cornelius's Voice: _**And that is all  
That love's about**_

Mrs. Molloy's Voice: _**And we'll recall when time runs out**_

SpongeBob sighs while looking down. He really loves Sandy but how is he going to get her to notice him? They came from two different worlds...so to speak. The others look at the movie happily as Patrick...went to sleep again.  
SpongeBob looks at Sandy's hand and looks nervous. Would the JAVA Probe 1 get mad if he were to hold her hand. He hesitates while the sponge robot reaches out for hand. Sandy finally noticed forcing SpongeBob to look away while blushing.

Both Voices: _**That it only took a moment**_

"Well, golly! What's this?" asked Sandy as she noticed something in the movie that interested her. She uses her scanner to record the scene as well finding it fascinating.  
SpongeBob looks at her with a sigh. Then he got an idea as the robot said, "Hey...maybe what we found in the fridge today could make her happy."  
SpongeBob goes to his bag looking for the item though couldn't find it. Sandy looks around then at her friends with SpongeBob's friends. The group then noticed SpongeBob reaching up into a shelf. He thinks one of his own pals has put the item he's looking for must be in there.

_**To be loved a whole life long!**_

SpongBob yelps as some junk fell on his head making the boys and girls (minus Sandy) chucked a bit. Patrick woke up and yelped, "I'm awake, I'm awake! The answer is 42!!"  
Sandy, chuckling at Patrick's stupidity, looks at the movie some more, before looking at the lighter she is holding, activating it again. The JAVA Probe 1 felt that something is missing, but what? Just then she felt her shoulder tapped.  
"Hey Sandy, girls! Look at me and the guys found earlier!" said SpongeBob holding up a familiar item to the girls as they turned. It's the plant in the boot that was in the fridge.  
"Yeah, it's some...green thing!" said Patrick with a nod.  
Sandy scanned the plant looking bored. Suddenly a light begins to glow green causing the robot to shake in alarm. Something then took Sandy over as she spoke in her robotic voice, "Specimen found. Mission Accomplished. Gathering evidence."  
Before SpongeBob could brink, Sandy drop the lighter and floated upward opening her chest revealing a compartment inside. The robot activated a vacuum function causing the plant to get suck into her before closing the said compartment. Once that's done, Sandy is suddenly deactivated as she landed on the ground, the same way she was when the robot first arrived on Earth!  
"Sandy!" gasped Bunnie and Jenny in alarm as the robot is shut off completely. The male robots look confused, mostly Patrick.  
"Uh...is she sleeping? Hello?" asked Patrick stupidly as the only thing that is activated on Sandy at all is a green light.  
"Sandy? Sandy?" asked SpongeBob worried as he waves a glove in front of Sandy's face. She didn't respond. "Sandy? Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to shut you off! What's wrong?"  
SpongeBob taps her a bit and waited. No respond. Something must be wrong!  
"Oh my stars, Jenny, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Bunnie in concern as she slowly realized why Sandy was deactivated.  
"Yeah, I know." said Jenny in agreement. She and Bunnie remember the reason they came to Earth, the whole mission. They came looking for life and now that they found it...  
"Uh, what is it?" asked Danny in concern as he and Sonic came over.  
"What's wrong with Sandy?" asked Sonic puzzled. "What's going on?"  
"I'm sorry, sugah but Jenny and I can't tell y'all. Our mission is a secret, meaning no outsider knowing." said Bunnie with a sigh. She and Jenny wish they could tell the boys but doing so results in immediate deactivation upon telling outsiders.  
"Sandy? Sandy!" screamed SpongeBob horrified as he shook Sandy in alarm. "SANDY!!"  
"You don't have to put on that dress tonight!" yelled Patrick in alarm. The others, minus the deactivated Sandy, look at the starfish robot confused. "What?"

The next day, the robots, in hopes to help Sandy, take her to the top of the vehicle. The boys have no idea why the robot is turned off. Only Jenny and Bunnie knew and sadly they still refuse to tell.  
"I can get ya some sun. Yeah, that would work, right?" asked SpongeBob nervously as he turns Sandy around to face the son.  
Time pass as the male robots waited for Sandy to activate again and even though, the couples begin to connect. Sonic and Bunnie held hands while looking at the sky while Danny and Jenny were hugging as they sigh happily. Patrick meanwhile was eating a Krabby Patty (don't ask me where he got that) while SpongeBob waited, worried about Sandy.  
"Sandy..." said SpongeBob with a sigh. Suddenly thunder is heard causing those still on to look up. Dark clouds begin to form.  
"Uh oh. A storm is coming!" said Danny in concern.  
"Do you get that a lot?" asked Bunnie wondering what is it that the boys are concerned about.  
"Mostly sandstorms but rarely the rain one appear." explained Sonic.  
"Rain?" asked Jenny concerned. That could hurt Sandy too much to the point that she may not be able to complete the mission fully! The group has got to do something!  
"Come on! We gotta help Betty!" exclaimed SpongeBob in determination. No way is the girl he loves going to get hurt, not a chance!

SpongeBob found an umbrella and used it to keep Sandy dry in the rain. It was working at first but then he screams as a lightning bolt hits SpongeBob causing the robot to scream in alarm.  
SpongeBob survived but yelps as he saw the umbrella now ruined thanks to the lightning (the SpongeTron was holding the thing at the time). The robot got a new one and uses it to keep Sandy dry, only for SpongeBob to get hit by lightning again.

Another day, SpongeBob spits out a lot of sand while moving around outside the vehicle. Another sandstorm has hit and at a bad time. He goes to a barrel nearby and removes it. It has Sandy still inside sleeping. Fortunately for SpongeBob who sighs in relief, she is still safe.

SpongeBob uses a crowbar a while later to open up the compartment where Sandy's battery is at. Maybe if he could find the source of the problem in there, maybe the JAVA Probe 1 can wake up. With the others' help, the SpongeTron found some wires.  
"You sure you should do that?" asked Bunnie in concern. After all, Sandy isn't broken, just deactivated for a good reason.  
"I'm sure it would wake Sandy up." assured SpongeBob as he sparks two sparks plugs. The robot tried to charge Sandy up but the electricity ended up bouncing off and hits SpongeBob sending him screaming while flying away causing the robotg to crash into a lot of garbage nearby.  
"My turn, my turn!" laughed Patrick as he grabs the spark plugs and try to do the same thing going to get send shocking back into the same garbage that the SpongeTron has crash into, "Wheeee!"

SpongeBob is now seen using Christmas Lights to drag Sandy arounds. He, Danny, Sonic, and Patrick has decided to show the girls a tour around the city. Even when the JAVA Probe 1 is still off, they are determined to show them a good time.  
"Come on! You will love Toon Town City. Yeah." said SpongeBob nervously as he and his friends show the girls around the city.

A while later, Jenny and Bunnie look at the water while SpongeBob and his friends row the boat. Well, not all of them. Patrick is seen drinking from the water and man, it is actually disgusting sewer water.  
"Hmmm. Tasty!" said Patrick looking at the others making most of them cringe in disgust as they see slime water on the robot's face.

A while later, Danny and SpongeBob uses the halfa robot's laser to carve the last heart on a metal pole nearby. There are three hearts carved on the thing with initials in them. The first one is Danny x Jenny, the second Sonic x Bunnie, and the last one is SpongeBob x Sandy.  
"Meow." said Gary coming over and made a good comment on Danny and SpongeBob's handiwork.  
"Hey thanks, Gary." said Danny with a nod.  
The group then looks at the sun happily, well all but Sandy. SpongeBob sees Sonic and Bunnie holding hands, as is Danny and Jenny. He blushed while the robot looks at the still sleeping Sandy. SpongeBob scoots over and slowly and barely managed to pull Sandy's arm into his. However the squirrel robot's arm clamped back to her body, getting the male robot's arm caught between the female's arm and her body.  
"Barnacles!" yelped SpongeBob in an alarm as his arm got caught big time. He tried to get his hand removed though doing so causing SpongeBob to fell into the trash upon successfully doing so. His friends sigh sadly. SpongeBob is really missing Sandy.

That night, SpongeBob was playing a game of pong with Sandy. Guess who's winning? The JAVA Probe 1 kept on sleeping while the SpongeTron has beaten Sandy so far 99 times. But he sighs while looking at the still sleeping robot.  
"Awww, it's no fun when your opponent is sleeping." said SpongeBob sadly. At this rate, Sandy looks like she will never wake up again.

The next morning, it's time for SpongeBob and his friends to go back to work. They got their things and prepared to head out. As they do, the SpongeTron looks as he sees Sandy, still deactivated, at an area. Bunnie and Jenny are there, intending to guard Sandy while the males are away.  
"Don't worry about little ol' Sandy. She will be all right." insisted Bunnie noticing the sad look on SpongeBob's face. The robot really loves Sandy, he really does.  
"Leave it to us. She will be alright." insisted Jenny. SpongeBob sighs sadly in heartbreak as he heads off to work. His friends can really tell what he's feeling."  
"Poor SpongeBob." said Danny in concern wishing there is something he and the others can do.  
"He's poor? Does he need money?" asked Patrick confused. The boys ignored Patrick's stupid remark as they head off. The girls look up in the sky as Sandy kept on glowing. Jenny and Bunnie look worried. Any time now...

The boys continued their daily routine as they work around the clock, so to speak. SpongeBob however is having difficulties as he couldn't stop worrying about Sandy.  
"Oh, I wish Sandy will wake up but it looks like she will never be able to do so. It is my fault. Why did I ever show her that stupid green thing?" SpongeBob sighed sadly.  
"Meow." said Gary assuring his owner that it isn't his fault, though it didn't hear the robot up at all.  
SpongeBob took the lighter he brought with him out and turns it on sighing. He remembers when Sandy held this last, looking so fascinated with it. As SpongeBob continues looking at it, something odd happened. A huge gust of wind appeared, putting the flame out confusing the boys.  
"Neat! Look, our big dart friend is back!" exclaimed Patrick happily as he points at something. The group turn and most of the boys' shock and alarm, they see a familiar object that landed nearby: it's the same rocket that Sandy and the girls came in!  
"Oh no!" gasped SpongeBob horrified. He realized what the rocket's return meant and it isn't good. Worst yet, he just realize something else.  
"What's wrong?" asked Danny alarmed.  
"Jenny and Bunnie mentioned a mission, right? Well, what if the mission is over and that rocket came to take them back home?!"  
"What, no!" screamed Sonic in horror. He and Bunnie are really getting to know one another and now the rabbot has to leave! The boys run to where the rocket landed in an attempt to save the girls before it's too late.  
"Jenny!" cried Danny horrified.  
"Bunnie!"  
"Sandy!" screamed SpongeBob terrified as he kept on running.  
"I don't know who I'm running for but I will yell anyway!" screamed Patrick as he and Gary follows the other boys to the rocket landing site.

Back at the rocket landing site, Jenny and Bunnie tried to fight off the machine from the rocket as it tried to take Sandy and the girls back. The former two have a time of their lives on Earth and they don't want to leave yet! Suddenly the machine zaps Jenny and Bunnie causing the former to be shut down with the latter going unconscious. With the girls all turned off/unconscious, the machine had no problem in dragging the three with its arm now while taking them to the rocket.  
The boys arrived just as the girls are being taken away as SpongeBob yelled, "Sandy, no!"  
The group shoved through the trash in the way as they kept running towards the rocket yelling, "Girls!!"  
"No fair! I wanna a ride too!" protested Patrick stupidly as the girls are put into the rocket much to SpongeBob, Danny, and Sonic's shock.  
"Girls!" yelled Danny in shock. Sandy, Jenny, and Bunnie are being taken away! He can't let Jenny be taken away!  
"This is way past uncool!" said Sonic horrified.  
"We gotta save them!" yelled SpongeBob in determination.  
"Meow!" said Gary as he tried to follow the robots in hopes to help but SpongeBob stops him.  
"Gary, no. I'm sorry but you can't go."  
"Meow?"  
"If we go into that rocket, we may end up going somewhere where you can't breath." insisted SpongeBob as he picks Gary up and put on a ramp nearby. It's true, the rocket will heading off into space soon and the SpongeTron can't risk his snail getting hurt or worst. "Just stay here, please."  
"Meow." said Gary with a sigh as he nodded. The snail watch as SpongeBob and the others run to the rocket just as the thing is about to blast off.  
Inside the rocket, the deactivated/unconscious girls are each grabbed by an arm as they are put into three empty areas near the other female robots. They are about to be heading home soon.  
Outside, SpongeBob, Danny, Sonic, and Patrick climb up a ladder on the side of the rocket as the sponge robot yelled, "Don't worry, girls! We will save ya!"  
Just then the boy robots heard the noise. The rocket is blasting off! Knowing that they won't have time to get inside or off now, they held on tightly to the ladder as the thing blasted off towards the sky.  
"Meow." said Gary sighing as he watch the rocket that his owner and the other robots are holding onto blasting ioff nto space. He hopes that SpongeBob will come back alright.

Author's note  
The girls robots have been abducted! SpongeBob and his friends are going to rescue them but where is the rocket taking them all? More to come so read, review, and suggest, folks!


	6. Chapter 5: The Krusty Krab

Author's note  
Well yeah, Cartoonatic55, I do watch Futurama. Not much though. But...I will not say anything to let those stupid slobs Boris and Penguin win their bet.

Bender: Ha! (Swipes 10 each from the two) I win! I betcha ten bucks he won't answer the question.

Boris and Penguin: What I...

Bender: Sorry, losers!

Me: Also, as for with one of your future parodies, maybe so, maybe no.

Bender: I won again! (Swipes the money from the said two)

Boris: Blast it, Jus, at least give Cartoonatic55 a clear answer!

Me: I will not submit to your ways! Be gone! Now then dppokegirl23, to answer your question...I just don't know. We'd have to wait and see.

**Chapter 5: The Krusty Krab**

SpongeBob and his friends held on as tightly as they can while the rocket continues going through the sky towards outer space.  
"Uh oh! Heads up, guys!" yelled Danny quickly. The rocket is leaving the planet's atmosphere...and is about to go through the space junk. The thing crashed through the junk before getting out all the way. Two broken satellites got stuck to the robots before they floated away.  
Patrick on the other hand spits out a lot of junk some more as he said, "Yuck! There's no sauce on this junk!"  
"TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!" exclaimed Danny excited. He noticed his friend looking at him with strange looks. "Well I was in JusSonic's Toy Story series, second it is appropriate for this scene, third Wall-E and Toy Story were made by Pixar and I always wanted to say that."  
"Wow! Look at this everyone! We're going to outer space!" SpongeBob said excitedly. Sure enough, he and his friends look and saw some stars that they're passing. "Wow, outer space looks so beautiful."  
The four look at the planet they're leaving and smiling. Suddenly the robots find themselves floating making Sonic yelp, "Uh oh. No gravity out here. Better hold on."  
SpongeBob quickly held onto the stair rails doing his best to hold on. Patrick, while waving his arms around, yells, "Help! Someone get me down!" The others laugh while holding onto him and the stair rails.  
The robots finally came to a window and looks into it. There's the room that is used to store the female robots. And in three of the areas are Sandy, Jenny, and Bunnie still deactivated/unconscious!  
"Sandy, girls! Look, look at this! You're going to like this! Wow!" said SpongeBob tapping on the window excitedly as he looks at the sky some more. "Wow. I can't imagine anything more beautiful."  
"Except a Krabby Patty?" asked Patrick hopefully.  
"Well, maybe."  
The rocket now goes past the moon that has an old shuttle which hasn't been used in years. There's a American flag on it but it is playing an old avertisement by the company that got the Earth trashed in the first place.

A while later, the rocket go by the sun as it continues on its way with the male robots holding onto it.  
"Time to charge up. This may be a long journey." said Danny as the male robots got their chargers out. Soon they heard some dongs a while later. They're all charged up.  
"Awwww...still no popcorn." groaned Patrick who opened his chest as he frowns.

The rocket now goes by Saturn as SpongeBob smiles as he touched the thing causing some sparkles to fly out.  
"Wow...looks so...neat." said SpongeBob happily.  
"Wait, if we're in space, how can we..." Patrick begins to ask confused.  
"Patrick, NO!" SpongeBob interrupted suddenly.  
"Why, is it against the script?"  
"That, and it's too dangerous to correct the laws of physics now."  
Danny mutter to Sonic, "Should we tell them since they're robots, it's okay to point out the facts and they sorta are breaking the script by having speeches by talking?"  
Sonic said, "Eh, we'll tell them later."

Now the group find themselves outside the Milky Way while still hanging onto the rocket's rails. The journey looks so impressive so far. They wish that it would never end.  
That is until they pass through the space clouds. SpongeBob spotted something that made him asked, "Hey guys?"  
"Yeah, SpongeBob," Sonic answered looking at the SpongeTron.  
"What's that?"  
The robots now see something behind the clouds, something that the rocket itself is heading towards. The four looks shocked as they see that it is some sort of spaceship. They suddenly remember all the commercials they saw back on Earth and now realized that they recognized the ship itself.  
"Oh my...could it be..." asked Danny in amazement.  
"What? The big flying submarine?" asked Patrick confused.  
"No, Patrick! It's the Krusty Krab! The same ship that brought those humans into space and never came back!" said SpongeBob excited.  
"Wow!" said Danny in amazement. "After so many years, we get to see real humans up close!'  
"Way past! I can't wait to show those humans how us robots from Earth really act!" Sonic said excited.  
Soon the rocket goes near the big ship as the doors open up to let it in. The four male robots watch as two flying robots appeared and push the rocket right in. Soon the transport reached the docking station before the space doors closed all the way. The gravity is turned on causing the ship to clamp down and the four to tumble and yelp.  
The four robots fell until they landed right on one of the railing areas. As they got up, Patrick said, "Dumb landing...let's do that again!"  
The others didn't answer however as they look around in amazement. The Krusty Krab has so many robotic areas...and robots, all which are coming up right now!  
"Wow! More robots! Ha ha ha ha! Neat-o!" said SpongeBob excited.  
As the robotic appendages go to work on cleaning the rocket, some pods in line came out of the thing itself. The male robots turn and looks excited as three familiar females, one of the girls' chests still glowing, are coming out of the rocket.  
"Look! It's Sandy!" said SpongeBob happily. Now he can save her! The robotic sponge goes over to Sandy and get ready to grab for it but then spotted a robotic arm coming forward. SpongeBob yelps as he backs away upon the arm coming down. To his horror, the robotic arm reached out and grabs Sandy. "Sandy!!"  
The JAVA Probe 1 is placed down into a tube area, though what it's for is unknown as of yet. Now a bunch of robots show up, one of them carrying equipment, in transports. One of them is a pale male blue squid like robot. He had yellow eyes with red square pupils, and six tentacles, four for feet, and two for his arms. The only thing he wore was an orange shirt. He was known as Squidward Tentacles.  
"Okay, let's get this over with. Not that I wanted to come here and do some inspection." said Squidward bored. "Honestly, I rather be at home playing my clarinet than this."  
Squidward came out followed by three robots named Tom Servo, Crow T. Robot, and Gypsy to do the inspection. The squid robot grabs an electric scrubber and waited. Soon a small line appeared.  
"Don't know why we need a line for. Unnecessary." said Squidward rolling his eyes as he and the robots walk through the line and stop near where Sandy is at. With a nod, the squid robot activated his sensors to see if the squirrel robot needs to be clean up or what. The scanner now shows a reading of 16 percent.  
"Foreign Containment!" said the robotic scanner of Squidward's.  
"Great, of all the robots to get dirty, it is obvious Ms. Texas here." said Squidward bored as he gets to work on cleaning Sandy using an electric scrubber. The other robots continued cleaning the squirrel robot.  
Meanwhile the same arm grabs Bunnie and Jenny intending on taking them to the same area to be clean as well. Danny, Sonic, and Patrick grab the girls only to be taken along for the ride.  
"Wheeee!" said Patrick stupidly as he, Bunnie, Jenny, and the boys are placed down in the tube area. Squidward sees the females then looks at the newcomers.  
"Great, newcomers. Why am I not surprised?" groaned Squidward in annoyance as the other robots clean up Jenny and Bunnie. Even if the rabbot is half rabbit, she still gotta be clean like any other robot.  
SpongeBob meanwhile grab onto a female robot named June as he said, "Don't worry, Ms. Asian robot! I can save ya! Though I don't know why..." The SpongeTron was interrupted as the arm grabs June while he is still holding on it. SpongeBob yelps until the arm places both June and SpongeBob onto the tube area. "Well, at least it's safe to know that you are making a cameo out all of this."  
Squidward then sees SpongeBob and scans the robot and his friends with the scanner. The sensors now show...100 percent!  
"Foreign Containment!" said the scanner scaring SpongeBob making him duck a bit.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, we got a problem here!" said Squidward in alarm and annoyance.  
"Is there a problem, sir?" SpongeBob asked Squidward in concern.  
"Yes there is, you and your friends are disease caring contamination."  
"Hey who are you calling us contamination." snapped Sonic in annoyance.  
"What does that mean?" asked Patrick confused.  
"Who cares? Let's leave and save the girls." said Danny as he and the others prepared to move out a bit. SpongeBob move while Squidward is trying to clean him and his friends.  
"Come on, I'm trying to clean you guys here." Squidward said in annoyance while trying to do his job.  
"Who said we need to be clean?" asked Sonic doubtfully.  
"It's my job to clean this place, and you freaks are dirty, so it's my job to clean you." To Squidward's annoyance, SpongeBob walked away making a mess. "Stop moving, oh just preachy you're making it more messy."  
Squidward cleans it up white complaining. Soon it looks like he's done as he snapped, "Ha!" Danny smiles wickedly and jumped 3 times and makes 3 spots of dirt on the floor. Squidward growl in anger and clean up the 3 spots.  
"Uh sir, I know we just met and you are only doing your job but me and my friends have to do something very important, so sorry." apologized Danny sheepishly.  
"For what?" asked Squidward with a frown.  
"For this," Suddenly Danny put his hands over Squidward's eyes. The squid freaks out as he tried to scrub his own face.  
"Ahh! My eyes, I can't see!"  
"Ok we bought ourselves some time!"  
Danny, Patrick and Sonic share an evil look before poking Squidward repeatedly driving the guy nuts. Just then they yelp as they spotted a robot named Bendy coming over to identify the robots on board causing SpongeBob, Danny, and Sonic to run. Patrick stay behind to still drive Squidward crazy before an exasperated Sonic came back and drag him away quickly.  
Bendy scans each robot on the floor, identifying them as part of the Krusty Krab. There must not be any unknown robot allowed. He goes up to four robots (SpongeBob and his friends) standing still near Bunnie and Jenny. The imaginary friend's about to scan the two girls when the imaginary friend robot stop and turn around puzzled. Odd, there were four robots he coulda sworn that he himself is not familiar with nearby but they're gone. Unknown to Bendy though, SpongeBob and his friends are hiding behind Bunnie and Jenny.  
Bendy shrugs as he goes back to scanning. He came up to Sandy but then noticed the chest glowing. For some reason, that caused an alarm in the imaginary friend robot to go off as SpongeBob take a peek out.  
"Hooray! I found a prize! What do I get?!" asked Patrick eagerly as he peeks out. Suddenly a mechanical bed came out as two robotic parts with alarms came out. Something must big that involves Sandy and her glowing chest. Bendy frowns as he got into the front seat. This incident must be reported.  
"What's going on?" asked SpongeBob puzzled. Just then Jenny and Bunnie was suddenly activated and woke up.  
"Oh my stars. Where are we?" asked Bunnie puzzled.  
"We must be back on the Krusty Krab." said Jenny with a yawn. She and Bunnie turn and gasp as four male robots are nearby, two they thought they would never see again even here! "Danny!"  
"Sugah hog!" said Bunnie in amazement.  
"SpongeBob!" said SpongeBob happily.  
"What are you all doing here?" The girl robots asked in disbelief as they look at the four robots. How can they be here and why?  
"Uh...we came to saved you? What's my prize?" asked Patrick confused.  
"Well, you girls got kidnapped by this rocket thing so we came to rescue you both like Patrick just said...I think." Danny explained.  
"Also we escaped being cleaned and then some way past uncool alarm went off and..." Sonic begins to explain. But suddenly the robotic parts grab Sandy and took her away.  
"Aaaaahhh!" Sandy!" screamed SpongeBob in horror as the JAVA Probe 1 is put onto the bed as it takes off with the robots in the thing going off to a nearby elevator. "Sandy!!"  
"Hey, SpongeBob, wait up!" said Patrick as he and the others followed their friend as they chased the bed out of the area and into the elevator  
As the other robots go back to work, Squidward, who finally recover from what happened, then spotted a dirty foot trail and scans them.  
"Foreign Containment." said Squidward's scanner as usual.  
"Ooooh, those robots have to go and make a mess of things! Mr. Krabs will have my circuits if he finds this place a mess!" exclaimed Squidward. He paused then said brightly, "On second thought, maybe I could let him find out. Wait a minute, I gotta clean this line up! But I can't..."  
Squidward looks at the foot trail then at the line he's on. Hesitates, the squid bot brace himself and jumped off. Besides a buzz, nothing happen.  
"Hmmmm...aw, whatever. I gotta clean this mess up as usual." said Squidward as he scrubs the floor following the trail.

SpongeBob and his friends are in the elevator near the bed with the sleeping Sandy looking at her.  
"Don't worry, Sandy! We're here for ya!" said SpongeBob in determination. Suddenly the elevator doors open up allowing the robots to see a whole new area: a bunch of robots going throughout the place like mad. "Wow! Look at all these robots! I have never seen any in one place before!"  
"You mean you've forgotten what happen at home?!" yelped Patrick in concern.  
"It's okay, sugah sponge. We y'all here our whole lives. You'd get use to it." Bunnie said with a grin. Suddenly the robots that held Sandy in the bed suddenly move out and go right into the line very fast.  
"Not again!" SpongeBob yelped in alarm. He looks concerned as the SpongeTron looks at the line worried. Looks like he and his friends will have to get into line to save Sandy. The robot looks hesitated butt then steps into line...and caused a bunch of robots to crash into each other in the progress.  
"Sorry! Our bad!" Jenny apologized sheepishly as the robots move through the line to go after Sandy, avoiding robots doing so.  
"Hey, watch where you're going!" yelled a Jackbot named Jack Spicer angrily as he moves along.  
"Ironic that the guy who controls Jackbots is one himself." said Sonic in amusement. The guy looks around trying to find Sandy. They soon find her in the bed going up an escalator.  
"There she is! Come on!" said SpongeBob quickly as he and his friends goes up the escalators.  
"Moving stairs! What fun!" laughed Patrick happily as the group continues on their way onto another part of the area.  
As the group continued their chase, they saw a surprising and confusing sight: a fat figure named Peter Griffin is talking on a virtual phone in his hoverchair to another fat person named Eddy. What confuses the male bots are that the two are really fat!  
"All righty, come on, let's hit a few virtual balls in space." Peter said not noticing the robots staring at him.  
"No way, did that yesterday, forget it." said Eddy lazily. What shock the males in disbelief is that the two are next to each other but didn't bother to turn to look at each other!  
"So what are you going to do?  
"Who knows, who cares?"  
As the group continue going after Sandy, the males are still disbelief as all over the place are a bunch of fat people in hover chairs wearing red-shorted sleeved suits and are talking to one another one in holo phones, not even bothering to turn to look another.  
"Uh, is it just me or are humans here seem to be a big...overweight?" asked SpongeBob confused.  
"Humans? I thought they were giant mutated hippos!" said Patrick confused.  
"Yeah, what happen to these people?" asked Sonic in concern.  
"Well, because the humans have been in space too long and were relying on robots, hoverchairs, and whatever they want on the Krusty Krab, they have turn into fat lazy clueless people." said Jenny with a frown. "And it's all thanks to those thoughtless jerks at Buy n' Large!"  
"Why? What did they do?" asked SpongeBob, surprised that the same company who made all that neat stuff back on Earth were responsible for this.  
"Oh come on, SpongeBob. Isn't it obvious?" Danny told his friend with a sigh.  
"Come on, we better find Sandy and quick."  
The robots kept their search. As they continue on, they see a woman calling out, "Cup, cup here." A robot appears hovering to the woman and gave her a cup for her to drink.  
The robots continue on and sees that they passing a few signs that said 'Welcome to Economy', 'Economy Now Leaving', and 'Come again'.  
"Way past weird." said Sonic in disbelief as the group continues on. The male robots then see something that shocked them as they look at the ceiling: there's a sun nearby but it's a fake one with a timer on it!  
"Oh barnacles! Looks like we won't get charge up in this place!" said SpongeBob worried. That means if the boys were to shut down at any time while here, they won't be able to charge back up and may be shut down forever!  
"You mean...no more popcorn?!" yelped Patrick horrified.  
"Patrick." said Danny rolling his eyes in annoyance as usual at his friend's stupidity.  
"Buy n' Large, everything you need to be happy." said a bored computer voice. "Your day is very important to us."  
Well if the day were important to the company, they woulda done better to keep the humans busy and less overweight. The robots kept looking for Sandy but then they pass a yellow bald-headed man coming towards them finishing his cup.  
"Hey, take this will ya?" asked Homer passing his cup to SpongeBob without looking. Of course, the yellow sponge robot looked at this in confusion. "Come on, take it!!" Suddenly without warning, Homer fell out of his hoverchair making him yelp and scream "D'oh!"  
"Oh my stars, will you look at that poor man?" asked Bunnie worried. This guy may be overweight but even that looks like it hurt.  
"Oh dear." said SpongeBob worried as he took the cup.  
Just then a buzz is heard as two mechanical signs appear suddenly and block him from the traffic to keep the other humans from running into it by accident. A computer said bored, "Please stay where you are. A service bot will be there to you help momentarily."  
Another line appeared out of nowhere as more people passed it to avoid Peter. Of course, some robots pass by but none of them help Homer as he struggles to get back into his chair. SpongeBob and his friends fell sorry for the fallen man as they decided to help him?  
"D'oh! Come on, help me! A little help? Oh...why must I suffer so?" groaned Homer as the robots passing didn't bother to help him. Suddenly the man felt himself being lifted up and being back taken to his hoverchair and by robots he hasn't seen before.  
"Here you go sir. We'll help ya." said SpongeBob happily as he and his friends, old and new, help the fat man back into his hoverchair.  
"Huh? What?" Homer asked more confused. Once he's pushed back into his hoverchair all the way, the man looked at the robots whose help him as they smiled.  
"Hi! I'm SpongeBob Squarepants!"  
"Oh hey...I'm Homer Simpson." Homer said thankful. Then he noticed something odd on his ring, a ring that has a name engraved in it. Weird, he didn't notice that until now! "Huh? When did I get married? Marge? Who's that? Woo hoo! I must be a lucky guy if I found myself a beautiful woman...or something."  
"Sandy? Sandy?" asked SpongeBob in concern wondering where the squirrel robot is now.  
"Uh no. My name is Homer, didn't ya hear me?"  
"Oh sorry. We're looking for a friend of ours."  
"We hope you turn out okay, Mr. Simpson." said Jenny with a nod. Just then SpongeBob spotting something: there's Sandy on the bed going into a tram!  
"Look, there's Sandy again!" said SpongeBob pointing to the tram she's being put into.  
"And a train! Whoo whooo!" said Patrick stupidly as he makes a train noise.  
"No, Patrick, that's a tram. Anyway, nice to meet ya Mr. Simpson." said Danny quickly as he and his friends don't have much time to spare.  
"Later!" said Sonic. The other robots said their goodbyes quickly as they run off towards the tram leaving a confused Homer behind.  
"Uhhhh, see ya?" asked Homer looking around in amazement. "Gee, looks like I miss out on a lot. I better catch up!"

The robots rushed the tram and got on just as it is taking off. As the thing moves around a bit, the robots see more of the Krusty Krab and its places. They pass a nursery as a bunch of babies, including a small yellow skinned one with a blue bow and blue clothes sucking a red pacifier named Maggie Simpson listening to a tutor robot named Lopez (from Red VS. Blue).  
"A is for Alpha, your home sweet home. B is for Buy n' Large, your very best friend." said Lopez. Of course, it is hard for anyone else to listen but the babies don't seem to understand anyway.  
"Geez, this ship needs a translator." said Danny in observance at Lopez as the tram goes by the school. The male robots saw a cafe as as an advertisement for food in a cup is nearby.  
"Mmm-mmm, time for lunch in a cup." said a computer as the male robots see a lot of people drinking their shakes, their food in a cup.  
"Awww, that isn't so neat." said SpongeBob disappointed. "They oughta have real food, not stuff in a cup. Why, I woulda serve them Krabby Patties in an instant!"  
"Feel beautiful." said a computer's voice from a hair place. The male robots see some female robots working on fat people's hair while some are chatting to one another.  
"Looks like these slow-mos would sit on their butts for anything." said Sonic disappointed.  
Now they spotted another advertisement as another computer said, "Attention Krusty Krab shoppers, get ready for blue, it's the new red!" This impressed the fat people enough to press some buttons on their controllers, changing their suits to blue instantly.  
The robots decide to keep their search for Sandy. They found her at the end of the tram on the same bed pass by a blue-haired yellow-skinned fat woman named Marge who is talking another holo phone to a fat woman named Angelica Pickles.  
"So what about my day, Angie? Don't get me started. The holidays I have are boring." said Marge talking to Angelica a bit. Her focus is so on the other woman that she didn't notice that SpongeBob is trying to get by, even when the woman lean back and accidentally crushing him. "Why, if it isn't for the fact that it's so super ficial..."  
"Yeah, whatever." said Angelica not noticing about what's going on in the background. SpongeBob, stuck, waved to his friends frantically wanting them to get him freed.  
"Uh, excuse me, madam?" asked Bunnie trying to get Marge's attention.  
"Hey." said Danny quickly but Marge didn't hear them as she kept on talking to Angelica.  
"I know, but...I know..." said Marge nodding.  
"Hey, madam!" said SpongeBob as he tugs at the speakers quickly, pulling one back and finally get himself freed. However in the progress, the SpongeTron accidentally caused Marge's holo phone to be turned off, turning the woman's suit back to red. Marge looks confused and blinks her eyes until her vision clear.  
"Oh my!" said Marge in amazement. For the first time ever, she is aware of the world around her as if for the first time ever!  
"Uh hello?"  
"Wow. This is...nice."  
"Hi!" SpongeBob said. Marge turned and finally noticed that there are robots near her. "My name is SpongeBob SquarePants!"  
"Oh hey. My name is Marge Bouvier." said the woman with a nod to a robot she has never seen until now.  
"These are my friends Bunnie Rabbot, Jenny Wakeman, Sonic the Hedgehog, Danny Phantom, and Patrick!"  
"Hi fat and yellow weird lady." said Patrick happily.  
"Uh, I don't want to be rude or anything but...we like to get by to get to our friend." SpongeBob explained pointing to the still sleeping Sandy nearby.  
"What?" asked Marge puzzled at first then she finally turned for the first time and sees Sandy. "Oh, right." The woman then pressed a button to allow herself to back a little to allow the robots to pass by.  
"Oh thank you, kind lady, thank you. Sandy! We thought we lost ya again!"  
"Huh? You mean she disappear and we didn't noticed?!" asked Patrick confused.  
The tram now pass a pool area as one of the fat men claps his hand calling an umbrella robot which came and gave him some shade. Soon the tram came to a competed stop as the bed moves out with the male robots following. Marge came out, still amazed at the world around.  
Marge then noticed something she never noticed until now on her ring finger: an actual ring. She reads, "'Homer Simpson'? Who's Homer? Huh, I guess my name is Marge Simpson now." The woman now looks around and looks surprised. "Wow! We have a pool??"

Author's note  
Well, well, looks like SpongeBob and his friends have caught Squidward, Homer, and Marge to act outside their usual behavior thing.

Squidward: Don't count on most of it though.

June: Geez, you gave me a cameo?

Me: Best I can do, June. Sorry. Also, Patrick screaming for help while floating in space during the rocket part is a reference to a gag from the SpongeBob episode when the two friends went into outer space.

Sandy and Squidward: (dryly) Don't remind us.

Danny: I see you have Homer in the John Ratzeneberger part. What about Jake Spidermonkey?

Me: I told you guys, I don't know what love interest to give the guy so I have to use another person. Don't worry, the monkey is in this parody. Anyway, more to come folks so read, review, and suggest!


	7. Chapter 6: Captain Krabs

Author's note  
Well, Dragonboy, believe it or not, I was planning on parodying those sequels someday anyway. Though for Tommy and Bat-Sonic, that's to be determined. We'd see.

Uh, dpokegirl23...what giraffe girl?

**Chapter 6: Captain Krabs**

SpongeBob and his friends soon followed the bed with Sandy still on it to an office where a robot named Delete was busy tapping the keyboard to some paper. The bed soon stopped at the front of the desk.  
Bendy beeps to the droid getting Delete's attention as the latter asked, "Oh hey, Bendy. How may I help you?" The imaginary friend robot beeps some more, "Oh, a message for the captain? Sure, go right in!"  
Delete pushed a button activating a nearby elevator that leads to the bridge. As Bendy drives the transport towards the elevator, the office robot noticed SpongeBob and his friends following the bed.  
"Oh hi. Don't mind us. We're with Sandy. Bye" said SpongeBob happily as he waved to Delete a bit.  
"Oh, okay! Bye!" said Delete waving goodbye to SpongeBob and his friends as they got into the elevator. The door closes a while later as the elevator goes up. "Nice robots though I wonder why I find this familiar."

The elevator takes the group up with the bed until it stops. The doors opened as Bendy and the bed goes into the bridge where the captain usually works. The group enters as they see the imaginary friend robot going up to some sort of machine. It's a computer that can only show her computer face sometimes with computer eyes hanging on the ceiling by a pole.  
"Who's that?" Danny asked looking at the computer.  
"That's Karen, the ship's computer." Jenny explained. "She controls the ship doing all the piloting and making those voice announcements we all heard. Karen is practically in charge."  
"But I thought the captain was in charge of the Krusty Krab." said SpongeBob in disbelief.  
"Sadly, the recent captain got so fat and lazy that he just became a figurehead." Bunnie said with a sigh. "He let Karen do all his work while the captain himself managed to do one thing or so."  
Karen goes over to Sandy and scans the sleeping robot. Upon doing so, she sees a red bar that shows the letter and numbers 'A113' in her POV. The computer nodded then goes to Bendy beeping to the robot while he beeps backs.  
"Hey, Bunnie. Any idea..." Before Sonic could finish, a hole open up below SpongeBob causing the robot to scream as he fell down into a room below.  
"SpongeBob!" yelled the group as they jump into the hole after him.  
Meanwhile Karen beeps a bit as she said, "Plankton, you're needed on the ship." The computer then goes to the same hole that the robots fell into and looks down into it, "Captain, you're needed on the bridge at once."  
Karen leaves as the hole closed. The robots meanwhile find themselves in a bedroom of some sort. Looking around as the group got up, they see someone in bed sleeping while snoring. It is a male fat red crab with yellow-greenish eyes. He wears a light blue button up shirt, a white undershirt, and purple pants.  
"Hey look. A red lobster. Let's beat it up!" said Patrrick eagerly.  
"No, that's Captain Eugene H. Krabs, or Mr. Krabs." Jenny explained to the stupid star fish. "He's the ship's captain so to speak, sugah."  
The group looks around as they see pictures on the wall nearby of various figures. These must be the previous captains starting with a black-haired Who named Jojo, proud, tall, and happy. Of course the next few captains either got pathetic or fat. The last picture is of the current captain himself, Mr. Krabs.  
"Oh man. Way past uncool." said Sonic frowning at Mr. Krabs's picture.  
"Tell me about it. Mr. Krabs should get himself a new artist." said SpongeBob in agreement.  
Suddenl an alarm went out causing the robots to yelp and hide. That sound is used to wake Mr. Krabs up from his sleep. The crab mumbled a bit while still sleeping and talking nonsense. The crab reached for something in an attempt to turn the noise off. Of course, Mr. Krabs hits SpongeBob's, who is nearby, chest causing the tape recorder to be activated and for a familiar song to play.

Cornelius's Voice: _**...there's lots of world out there**_

"Shiver me timbers!" yelled Mr. Krabs in alarm as he woke up fully. "I swear, Davy Jones, I didn't promise me soul!!"  
Mr. Krabs look around confused then realized he is in his room fully awake. With a groan, and not sure where the song is coming from, the captain then gets into a hoverchair waiting for him nearby. The group wake as some beautician robots, including a red-haired one named Betty, comes up to him, fixing Mr. Krabs up for the usual day.  
"Morning, Mr. Krabs!" said Betty happily as she fixes Mr. Krabs up.

_**Get out the brillantine and dime cigars**_

The robots get to work on trimming Mr. Krabs a bit while Betty said, "Just a trim."  
The male robots look confused. Why does a crab needs to be clean anyway? SpongeBob, wanting to help, massaged one of the captain's legs a bit, making him sigh. That felt good.

_**We're gonna find adventure in the evening air**_

"SpongeBob, turn your tape recorder off. You're going to give us away!" Danny whispered to SpongeBob who continues massaging Mr. Krabs's leg while trying to turn his tape recorder off.  
"Uh-huh, I see." said Betty to Mr. Krabs fixing him up, not even noticing the music.  
"Arrrr...what a way to begin the day, eh?" asked Mr. Krabs with a sigh.  
"As usual, I know, I know."

_**Girls in white  
In a perfumed night  
Where the lights are bright as the stars!**_

"Hey, you think they can clean me when he's done?" Patrick asked the others hopefully as they hush him quieting the starfish robot.  
"I'm good, I'm good. You look cool!" said Betty to the captain happily. Soon Mr. Krabs is done being fixed up as she and the other beautician robots left. "Geez, at least I got a better role in Julayla's parody."

_**Put on your Sunday clothes, we're gonna ride through town**_

Mr. Krabs's hoverchair now begins to move while a line was form taking the captain to an elevator waiting for him nearby.  
"There he goes." said SpongeBob quickly as he and his friends quickly head to the elevator.

_**In one of those new horsedrawn open cars**_

SpongeBob and his friends got into the elevator first and were backed against the wall as Mr. Krabs and his hoverchair came into the thing, nearly crushing the robots.

Cornelius & Barnaby's Voices: _**We'll see the shows  
At Delmonico's...**_

As the elevator doors closed, SpongeBob has finally turn his tape recorder off. The elevator takes the captain and the robots back to the bridge. Once the doors open up again, Mr. Krabs floated out of the elevator and claps his claws turning all the lights on in the bridge. A cup of hot chocolate appeared on a control console while the song that is usually heard during episodes of _SpongeBob SquarePants_ begins to play.  
A little guy is on the control panel waiting for the captain. He's a cyclops creature that's extremely small with green skin, green antennas, and a red eye. His name is Plankton, Mr. Krabs's best friend since they were little and his first mate on the ship.  
"Morning, Eugene." said Plankton greeting the captain as he looks bored while coming closer. "How are ya today?"  
"Arrr...tired. I knew staying up all night for my stories was a bad idea." groaned Mr. Krabs in exhaustion.  
"Well, today's a brand new day, old pal! We're ready to get some more money from our customers while creating the idea for our own version, not like the ones Buy n' Large always sponsor.  
"Ahem. Plankton, about what I told you before." Karen said interrupting the conversion.  
"Oh right. Hey Krabs, Karen and I..." Plankton begins to say.  
"Hot chocolate, don't interrupt." groaned Mr. Krabs with a sigh. The robots, that Mr. Krabs, Plankton, and Karen were unaware of, hid under a desk while the crab tried to get his cup of hot chocolate. When that failed, the captain made his chair lean forward a bit to allow him to get his drink, "Much better. I'd hurt the guy who made these contractions."  
"Uh, that would Buy n Large, Krabs." Plankton said rolling his...eye.  
"Oh yeah, right."  
"Ahem, sir." said Karen interrupting once as she goes to the captain in concern. "It's time for the annual..."  
"Yeah, yeah. Protocol. First thing's first. Comptuer, status report," Mr. Krabs ordered as his hoverchair was pushed towards the computer area, "Mechanical systems?"  
"Unchanged." said the computer, not Karen.  
"Core temperature?"  
"Unchanged."  
"So far, so good." said Mr. Krabs with a sigh, "Passenger count?"  
"Unchanged," The computer said in confirmation.  
"Regenerate good buffet."  
"Unchanged as usual."  
Mr. Krabs kept on checking the status report not seeing SpongeBob smiling happily at Sandy still sleeping nearby. She's all right, that's good for the SpongeTron to see!  
"Geez, Sandy. I wish I could help you out, somehow." said SpongeBob with a sigh.  
"Hey Krabs. Karen and I have to tell ya something." said Plankton to Mr. Krabs. He gotta tell the captain about what Karen has told the first mate.  
"...unchanged." said the computer finishing the status report.  
"Okay, you two got my attention." said Mr. Krabs to Plankton and Karen with a nod. "What is it?"  
"Well, sir, annual..." Karen begins to say getting back to the matter at hand.  
"Oh wait. Its half passed lunch time." said Plankton at a bad time seeing the time nearby.  
"What?! Its 12:30!!" screamed Mr. Krabs in shock, "Plankton, why didn't you wake me up for the morning announcements?! You know how I hate it when I miss out on that!!"  
"That's what happens when you stay up all night for your old stories!"  
"Oh, for the love of Neptune," groaned Mr. Krabs tapping the hoverchair that takes him to the timer knob area. "I swear it's one of the many things I get to do on this rust bucket anymore!!"  
Mr. Krabs changed the dial from 'afternoon' to 'morning'. Throughout the whole ship, the setting suddenly changed to morning with lunch going back to breakfast. To the passengers and the other robots on board the Krusty Krab, that could mean one thing: the captain has overslept...again.  
The image of Mr. Krabs appear on a screen nearby as he does his best to smile while saying, "Ahoy, and good morning everyone! This is now...Day 255,642 on the ship Krusty Krab. The weather is bumming 72 degrees in sunny. Oh yeah, according to our log, it is now the 700th Anniversary of our 5 year cruise. Which took even longer than I realized now."  
As the captain continued his announcements, robots are shown playing different games for humans as the latter are too fat and lazy to do anything anymore. Mr. Krabs said, "I'm pretty sure those who came on this ship before us would be proud to know that 700 years later, we would end up...doing what they were doing. Oy."  
At a golf course, a robot named Ed hits a golf ball with a golf club too hard sending it flying into space. He paused to wait for some reason.  
"Uh, Ed? The golf ball isn't going to come back." said a fat passenger named Edd in concern.  
"Ssssh! Must wait for ball to come back, yeah." said Ed stupidly.

Back in the bridge, Mr. Krabs continues while looking on something on the screen while he said, "Oh, make sure that come meal time to ask for your Free...uh...'septuacennial cupcake in a cup'? Plankton, can't we get some real food for once?"  
"We don't have that many cooks, Krabs." said Plankton in boredom.  
"Oh, and today we have..." The captain however was interrupting as a signal beeps nearby getting his attention. "Huh? What's with the flashing button?"  
As the captain turns his screen off to investigate the flashing button, Karen explained, "That is what Plankton and I wanted to tell you. Probe 1 has returned positive."  
"What?! But...positive?" asked Mr. Krabs in disbelief as he comes to the sleeping squirrel robot.  
"That's right. Karen told me first, I hope you don't mind." Plankton added while following his best friend/captain.  
Mr. Krabs, in amazement, press a few buttons causing the straps on Sandy to be removed. The hologram on the robot's chest is turned back on as, to SpongeBob's joy, Sandy is reactivated.  
"Howdy! JAVA Probe 1, AKA Sandy Cheeks, ready to serve," said Sandy saluting Mr. Krabs happily.  
"Sandy, you're back!" said SpongeBob happily. He can't wait to see her. The robot went close to her.  
"Wait, sugah bot!" protested Bunnie in alarm.  
"Come back!" protested Jenny worried. If Mr. Krabs sees him or the group, they will be in so much trouble.  
"Odd. No probe has ever come back positive before." Mr. Krabs said in awe as he looks at the glowing green button. "So...what should I do?"  
"Press the button, that's what it's there for." said Plankton as he jump onto the green button. Suddenly the alarms throughout the room go off as windows all over the bridge closed.  
SpongeBob scream in alarm as Patrick cried, "I swear! The guy was blown up when I got there!!"  
Soon a screen was turn on at a console nearby as a chorus sings.

Chorus: _**Buy n Large**_

As the robots watch on, a familiar figure whose existence ended years ago, the Once-ler, appear on the screen smiling as he said, "Hello, captain, and good work. If you are viewing this now, then your JAVA Probe 1 has come back from Earth with a confirmed specimen of ongoing photosynthesis."  
"Photosynthesis?" asked SpongeBob puzzled as he looks at the ones watching while looking back at Sandy.  
"I thought she took SpongeBob's plant, not a photo." said Patrick confused.  
"You heard right, you can all finally go back home." said the Once-ler with a nod.  
"Wait, home?" asked Plankton surprised yet shocked for some reason.  
"You mean...we're going back!" said Mr. Krabs in amazement. He has heard so much about Earth but never seen it or anything about it. Now after all these years, the Krusty Krab could finally go back home!  
SpongeBob anxiously try to go back to his friends to hid but hit a bookshelf causing a manual book to pop, hitting the SpongeTron head on making him yelp.  
"With the planet back to life sustaining status, we will begin what we dreamt of years ago: Operation Recolognize!" said the Once-ler proudly. SpongeBob sees Mr. Krabs, Plankton, and Karen looking his way forcing him to hide trying to use the book for cover. Luckily the captain didn't notice him as he hovers over and takes the book. The thing has a lot of dust so Mr. Krabs blow it off to look at the cover. As Mr. Krabs and company turns back to the screen, the Once-ler finishes things up, "All you have to do is follow the instructions in the manual book so you could put the plant in the ship's hollow detector. The Krusty Krab should do the rest of bringing you all back to Earth. It's that easy."  
"Huh. If it is so easy, why didn't he do it?" mumbled Plankton rolling his eye again while SpongeBob sneaks over to Sandy quietly.  
"Oh, the gravity can be a big pain so you and the passengers may have suffered some...slight bone loss. But luckily, a few laps around the ship's jogging track will get you all back in shape hopefully.  
"We have a jogging track?" asked Mr. Krabs confused.  
"Well, we used to but we have to take it out years earlier to put in that Buy n Large shopping mall." Karen explained.  
"If you got any more questions, consult the operation manual. We'd see you back home." said the Once-ler finishing the instructions up.

_**BnL**_

The CEO of BnL saluted to the camera as the recording finish up. Mr. Krabs looks at the manual looking puzzled.  
"Huh. Operate Manual, huh?" asked Mr. Krabs looking at the cover of the book. "Okay, no problem. Uh...manual...get me instructions now!" The captain paused waiting fore something to happen, "Come on, manual!"  
"Hoo boy, now I know why I'm the only thinnest and smartest guy on this ship. It goes like this." said Plankton as he comes over and did something that amazes his captain and friend: the first mate opens the book.  
"Shiver me timbers! It flips! Wow! I'd never seen anything like this before!"  
"Hoo boy." said Karen rolling her eyes on the screen.  
As Sandy kept watching her captain trying to figure out the manual, she felt a tap causing her to turn and see SpongeBob as the Spongetron said happily, "Hi, Sandy."  
"Not now, SpongeBob. Busy here." said Sandy. She turns back to the captain...then Sandy yelps before the JAVA Probe 1 turn back to the robot she herself thought she would never see again. "SpongeBob?! What in tarnnation?!"  
Sandy turns and sees her friends with SpongeBob's friends nearby hiding waving while Jenny said, "Oh Sandy. Well listen, we..."  
"SpongeBob, hide!" yelped Sandy as she pushed SpongeBob to the others' hiding spot while making sure that Mr. Krabs isn't looking. Seeing Bendy glancing around the place, the female robot turned to the boys as she said, "Now you listen, it's very dangerous. If the security robots see ya, they would be all over ya like ugly on ape! The worst thing is..."  
SpongeBob howevber didn't seen to hear her as he continues sighing lovingly while looking at Sandy, the robot himself blinded with lover. All he could hear from the JAVA Probe 1 is 'some blahs'.  
"Well, looks simple enough. Let's open her." said Mr. Krabs eager to find the plant that the Once-ler has mentioned.  
Sandy yelps as she goes back to where she was before. Bunnie, worried, talk to the boys, "Now stay here boys."  
"Okay..." said Mr. Krabs looking the manual while glancing at Sandy. "Step one: voice command confirm acquisition."  
"Confirm acquisition." said the computer causing an arm to come out. The arm activated a scanner that scans the around, then it scans Sandy making a green light. Soon the machine now grabs Sandy while a device came near the crab.  
"Voice authorization acquired." said the computer.  
"Uh..." said Mr. Krabs puzzled, not sure what to say. To his surprise, his voice is heard on the computer itself.  
"Close enough."  
The device is gone as a small device appears and taps Sandy's chest causing the thing to open up. But something is gone as something is missing from the robot's chest making the group an the JAVA Probe to gasp: the plant is gone!  
"What?! The plant, where is it?!" gasped Sandy confused as she looks at herself. "I coulda sworn..."  
"Uh...was that supposed to happen?" Mr. Krabs asked confused looking at the chest noticing that the plant is missing.  
"I don't know! Karen, where's the thingie?" Plankton asked concerned yet relieved for some reason once more.  
"It's a plant, Plankton." Karen corrected the little guy.  
"Funny. I think we missed a step." said Mr. Krabs looking at the book confused.  
Sandy frantically looks around the ship looking for the plant. She can't believe it! The robot herself was sure that she got the plant with her! So where could it had gone?! It couldn't have gotten far! Unless...  
Sandy then turns to SpongeBob looking angrily at him while his friends look worried. They don't like the angry look on her face at all.  
"You little weirdo! You took the plant!!" yelled Sandy angrily as she grabs SpongeBob and shakes him.  
"I did not take it, you have! YOU LOST MY PLANT!" protested SpongeBob scared and upset at the same time.  
"Don't try to act dumb, you wanted that plant!"  
"Hey, my friend is no thief, he did not take it." Danny protested defending his SpongeTron friend.  
"We were with him the whole time and we are sure that he did not take it." Sonic said with a nod. It's true, SpongeBob couldn't have taken the plant without his friends noticing him. And if they didn't, the robot would never bring himself to steal from anyone, not even the JAVA Probe 1 he is in love with!  
"They're right, the whole time we were with them, me and Jenny did not see SpongeBob taking the plant out of you." Bunnie agreed upset with Sandy falsely accusing the poor little guy.  
"Also you were the one who took the plant, it belongs to him in the first place, so you're the thief here." Jenny said pointing out that fact.  
"Ok you didn't take it, just help me find the darn thing." Sandy said as she continues her search opening SpongeBob and his compartment just to be sure.  
"Uh...what are we looking for again?" asked Patrick confused.  
Sandy scanned the plant frantically as she groans, "Oh Texas. The mission is ruined! I have it and it's gone!!"  
"Sandy, are you okay?" asked SpongeBob in concern. Sandy's recent behavior since she woke up again is scaring the SpongeTron.  
"Don't just stand there, help me look for it!!"  
As the group keeps looking, Sandy sees the captain and Plankton returning as the latter said, "Hey, Karen. Check the JAVA Probe 1 again to be sure, okay?"  
Alarmed, Sandy went back into position as Karen goes over and scans the squirrel robot's compartment. The computer then turned to the two non-robot beings as she said, "No specimen to be found. I think that the probe's memory is faulty."  
"Wait...so we aren't going back to Earth?" asked Mr. Krabs in disbelief.  
"Nope."  
"So...things go back to normal, right?" asked Plankton. He shrugs while the first mate closes the book happily as he said, "Eh, false alarm." Soon everything goes back to normal, so to speak as Plankton continues, "I think the probe must have got broken during her trip. Don't feel too bad, Eugene. It happens all the time with these old age robots."  
Sandy looks annoyed by what Plankton just said. How could he suggest that she herself have broken down? The female robot has the plant, she just knows it!  
"Oh well. Bendy, take her to the repair ward and have them run diagnostics on her." said Mr. Krabs about go back what he usually does, barely anything at all.  
"Oh, what about her friends, the ones who gone with her," Plankton said as he finally noticed the female robots then the male ones. "Oh, and the weird looking ones too."  
"Uh...I think they need repairs too, me think. Plankton, send them along with the JAVA Probe 1 and..."  
Mr. Krabs then yelps as he sees a robot he never seen before looking around: it's SpongeBob all right. Seeing the captain, the SpongeTron smiled as he shakes one of the crab's claws saying, "Hi! I'm SpongeBob! Good to meet ya, captain."  
"Uh, right." said Mr. Krabs uneasily as he lets go of the sponge robot's hand. The crab cringes as he sees dirt on the claw that SpongeBob has shook. "Get...SpongeBob cleaned up as well. And find him something to do. Geez, these new robots get dirtier every day."

Author's note  
Uh oh, the plant is missing and Sandy is upset. What will go wrong now? Well, just sit back and relax as the next chapter is coming soon. Read, review, and suggest, folks!


	8. Chapter 7: Rogue Robots

Author's note  
I'm back working on continuing this parody so far. And Patrick? Hoo boy.

Patrick: (eating popcorn) What?

Anyway, back to the parodied with a lot of suggestions for me to use.

**Chapter 7: Rogue Robots**

The male robots find themselves leaving the elevator while in a transport hiding to the repair ward. Delete waved happily to the group as they leave.  
"Hi weird looking robot. Ha ha ha ha! Nice guy." said SpongeBob waving happily. He then noticed that Sandy looks very annoyed, maybe because of the facts that she has lost the plant and accused of breaking down, "Uh Sandy? Are you doing okay?"  
"Well this is just great," snapped Sandy in annoyance. "I can not believe that I am being sent to the repair ward!  
"Yeah, nice going guys," Bunnie said groaning at the boys.  
"Hey it's not their fault, they had nothing to do with this; they didn't take the plant." Jenny said defending her new friends, including Danny.  
"Uh thanks for standing up for us Jenny." Danny said smiling at the teenage robot.  
"You're welcome."  
Jenny and Danny look at each with happiness. There is something going on between the two big time.  
"After this, I will never live this down." groaned Bunnie shaking her head in annoyance.  
"What's wrong with the repair ward?" asked SpongeBob puzzled.  
"Have you seen the robots in the repair ward? They act like little kids in a day care." Sandy snapped angrily at the robot. She has been to the repair ward before, each time is not pretty.  
"Are we there, yet? Are we there?" asked Patrick impatiently like a little child.  
"Weird. For some reason, I'm starting to suspect how the plant got taken." Bunnie said with a suspicious frown.  
"Yeah, me too." Danny agreed in concern.

Mr. Krabs sighs as he looks at the dirt SpongeBob has got on him. How sad and to think, he and the people on the Krusty Krab almost made it back home.  
"Well, may as well see what this stuff is." Mr. Krabs said as he put the dirt in the scanner. "Okay, computer, analyze!"  
The captain goes over to a computer screen while yawning as he looks bored.  
"Analysis: Foreign containment, substance is 3 phase system composed of various combinations of natural dry solids." explained the computer. Mr. Krabs groaned as he prepared to leave. "Subject is most commonly referred to as soil, dirt, or earth."  
That caught the crab's attention as Mr. Krabs said in amazement, "Earth?" The captain then looks at a globe that has barely been touch. Amazing. The dirt came from Earth?  
He got to find out more so Mr. Krabs now said, "Alien Series Lady Computer thing, define 'Earth'!"  
The computer obeys as it shows pictures of Earth on the screen getting the captain's interest. Plankton walks up as he said, "Hey Eugene. What are you doing? You should..."  
Mr. Krabs hush the first mate as the computer said, "Earth: The surface of the world as distinct from the sky or sea."  
"Bah. So you're looking up stuff on that dust ball of a planet. Big deal...  
"Not to me! Now this I oughta find out. Computer, define 'sea'." Mr. Krabs said to the computer eagerly.  
We now zoom out from one part of the Krusty Krab to the other as the computer said, "Sea: At an expense of salt water that covers most of the Earth's surface and surrounds it land masses."

Squidward groans as he gets cleaning up the mess that the squid has made. Just when he thought he himself was done, his scanner said, "Foreign Containment."  
"Ohhhhh, those morons have to go and get this ship dirty." said Squidward as he does his best to clean up the trail SpongeBob and his friends had made. "At this rate, I would be out of energy when I finished cleaning up."  
As Squidward kept on cleaning, he caused the lines of robots to stop moving much to their annoyance. An annoyed Jack Spicer snapped, "Hey stupid! Get out of the way!"  
"Hey come on. There's no reason to be rude, Jack." A Joey bot named Rudy with a frown.  
"Geez, I'm busy too and even I can't get room enough for this parody." groaned a bird like robot named Vlad in annoyance.  
"Ooooh, I'm trying to clean here. Go around, go around!" snapped Squidward as he goes back to work. Unknown to him though, a familiar hover vehicle with familiar robots go by him.  
SpongeBob and his friends looks either excited, bored, or annoyed, the last part in Sandy and Bunnie's case. Just then the vehicle came to a door that it is approaching.  
"Oh cool! Are we going to go jellyfishing?" asked Patrick eagerly  
"No Patrick, this is the repair ward. This is where we will be repaired sorta." Jenny explained to the idiot starfish robot.  
"Ohhhh...but when do we go jellyfishing?"  
Just then the door open as SpongeBob and his friends go into the repair ward. They notice all the robots running around behaving like a bunch of kids.  
"Wow. You aren't kidding Sandy." said SpongeBob in amazement.  
The group now came to a group of arms which scanned the girls. Suddenly to the boys', minus Patrick who is too dump to noticed, horror, red suction cup-like buttons are put on Sandy, Jenny, and Bunnie. Those things ended up being press shutting Sandy and Jenny down and zapping Bunnie enough to knock her unconscious.  
"Girls!!" screamed SpongeBob, Danny, and Sonic in horror as the girls got grabbed and taken to the back. Just then the boys are scanned next.  
"Hee hee. That tickles." giggled Patrick stupidly. Suddenly more buttons appear and is about to put on the boys.  
"Duck!" screamed SpongeBob in alarm as he, Danny, and Sonic managed to duck causing the arms to miss.  
"Duck? Where," Patrick asked confused looking around. Sonic quickly push Patrick down causing another arm to miss with a button as the boys go the other direction, escaping Bendy's view causing the other arms to miss.  
As SpongeBob and his friends try to escape, the SpongeTron yelps as he collided with some powder causing him to cough while one cute looking robot put some make up on him.  
"Hee hee. Neat! Who doesn't like make-up?" asked the robot happily. "Oooh, you look gorgeous!"  
The beautician robot shows SpongeBob's reflection making him yelp in alarm as he tried to wipe the mess off. Before he could react further, the SpongeTron, his friends, and the beautician robot are grabbed by the arms and are soon place into a box that is filled with the other acting like children robots.  
"Is the duck gone?" asked Patrick nervously as he looks around.  
Just then two more robots outside the box walk up to the newcomers: a robot that looks like a bald kid wearing sunglass, a red shirt and short brown pants. The other looks like a red and black hedgehog with white under belly, white gloves and red and black sneakers.  
"My name is Nigel AKA Numbuh 1 and this is Shadow. Our job is to make sure you do not leave this area, understand? And if you try to escape, there will be no mercy." Numbuh 1/Nigel Uno said to the newcomers sternly making some of them nervous.  
As Nigel and Shadow prepared to leave, Patrick recognized the latter and called out to him, "Shadow, hey Shadow, it's me Patrick!"  
"Ah Patrick, I have not seen you in ages, how it's been?" asked Shadow smirking at the starfish robot.  
"Wait, you two know each other?" asked Danny surprised.  
"Why yes, me, Patrick and Mistoffelees (Cat Musical) starred in Cmara's The 3 Musketeers parody."

**Flashbacks (to Cmara's story 'Shadow, Misto, and Patrick: The Three Musketeers')**

Shadow then noticed his pet wolf, Balto, walking up with a worn-out hat in his mouth.  
"Ah, that's where my lucky musketeer's hat went. Thanks a lot, boy." Shadow said as he petted Balto and placed it on his head. "I can still remember the day Musketeer Shrek gave me this years ago. Can't wait to be a legendary hero," He did a heroic pose, only to fall backwards. Patrick was so busy mopping the floors, he had knocked Shadow over.  
"Ow." Shadow said simply, not taking notice of how the shoe polish tipped over into the bucket of water Patrick was using. "Patrick, you mind please?"  
"Oh. Sorry, Shadow." Patrick said as he helped the hedgehog up, unaware that he had soaked the mop with the shoe polish water.  
"You know, I think these musketeers could use a smart guy." Patrick said, "I have lots of good ideas for most problems. Just believe in…" Patrick trailed off as he stared into space, drooling. Shadow rolled his eyes, snapping his fingers till Patrick came to.  
"…Me." Patrick finished. He then noticed (A.N: Finally) the brown shoe polish all over the floor. "Eek!" Patrick yelped, trying his best to clean it.

"Yep, here we are." Jemima said, holding a plate with a block of cheese and a butter knife, "Cheddar, anyone?"  
"Knife," Patrick yelled as the knife gleamed in the light.  
"Bad guy," Misto cried.  
"Grab her!" Shadow ordered.  
"Uh-oh," Jemima yelped as Shadow, Misto, and Patrick suddenly pounced Jemima.  
"AAAAAAHHHH," Jemima screamed as they continued attacking her.  
"Oh my gosh!" Alyssa gasped when she saw this. "Wait, stop! Unhand her! Please, release her! THAT'S ENOUGH!!"  
Shadow, Misto, and Patrick stopped attacking as they looked at Alyssa blankly, holding Jemima upside down.  
"Drop her. NOW," Alyssa ordered sternly.  
With nervous chuckles, Shadow, Misto, and Patrick did so, Jemima landing with a thump.  
"That's my lady-in-waiting!" Alyssa said.  
Balto, who was watching this, slapped his forehead. The Collector giggled, until Alyssa glared at him, causing the villain to stop.  
"Uh, don't mind them, Your Highness." The Collector said, making his best excuse, "They're just like a well-oiled machine that's a…little too tight."  
"Hmmm…" Alyssa paused to think about it.  
"Please do forgive us, Your Grace." Shadow said, removing his hat. "We just thought she was a villain at large."

"Let me have a go!" Patrick shouted as he suddenly started to charge as fast as he could. Shadow then noticed the 'Push' sign on the door. Rolling his eyes, he pushed it open while Patrick still charged.  
"Wait! Hold on, Pat! I've got-"But Shadow didn't finish as Patrick zoomed by them inside. "…It." Shadow finished with a sweat drop.  
Meanwhile, Sabor, Cheetahto, and Cheetayta were still carrying Alyssa and Jemima up the stairs until Patrick raced by them.  
"What was that?" Cheetahto asked.  
Patrick kept on running until he crashed through a window that led out of the tower. He screamed until he hit a tree, which sent him flying into a meadow and he hit a cow.  
"Mooo!" the cow cried and angrily kicked Patrick out of the field and into a windmill, that spun until Patrick flew off and back inside the tower, bouncing down the stairs while the girls and cheetahs just stared blankly.  
Soon, Patrick reached the bottom where Shadow and Misto still were. "Uh… The door's open…" Patrick mumbled as Shadow and Misto helped him up.

Shadow sighed sadly. "Why bother, guys? We're not even musketeers."  
"Not musketeers?" Patrick said seriously to Shadow and Misto. "So what if we aren't? I mean, sure Misto can be a big kitten…"  
"Hey. No pushing it." Misto frowned.  
"And you may have some bothering troubles…" Patrick continued as he nudged Shadow, who smiled back. "And I'm not any genius, but what I do know is if we stick together as a team…"  
"We can do anything!" Misto smiled.  
Shadow then placed his hat back on. "And there's no way that Collector…"  
"Or anyone who can stop us now!" Patrick said as he, Shadow and Misto put their hands together as Balto howled happily.  
"Alright, boys…" Shadow said with a smug grin. "There's a princess we have to save!"

**End Flashbacks**

"Hey me too," Sonic added upon hearing the story so to speak, "With Jack Spicer and Fuzzy Lumpkins. Of course mine was better."  
"Hey, where do you get off saying that mine wasn't good?" Shadow asked Sonic in annoyance.  
"Ok, but mine was funnier and more original."  
Suddenly the beautician robot from before, Bubbles, fly to Danny and cover him in make-up. She said happily, "Just-just a trim, you look gorgeous!"  
Bubbles hand a mirror and Danny looks into it and saw that Bubbles made look like a clown.  
"What the..." demanded Danny in shock. Suddenly another robot named Stimpy sneeze dust onto him making Danny cough, making him state, "What kind of a screw-loose jail-house is this?"  
"It's not a jail, it's a place for robots to get fix." Shadow explained to the confused newcomers.  
"Yea, that's what they all say, but they LIE, the boy's right, it is a jail! To lock us up FOREVER!" screamed another robot named Zim.  
"Ok, what's his malfunction?" SpongeBob asked pointing oddly at the screaming Zim.  
"His malfunction is that he is too paranoid." explained a genius looking robot. "My name is Jimmy Neutron."  
"Hi, I'm SpongeBob, this is Patrick, this is Sonic and that's Danny."  
"Well since you're new here, I'd introduce you to everybody. This is Timmy."  
"Hello I'm Timmy Turner, and I have a short attention span and... The robot pauses as he blank out. "Uh what are we talking about again?"  
"I, Zim, am master of the game zone and this is Gir my sidekick!" said Zim madly as he nods to a stupid looking robot nearby.  
"I'm El Tigre, I can chop up food, but due to a glitch, when I start slicing, I can't stop." explained El Tigre sheepishly.  
"You did meet me twice. I am Bubbles, I'm supposed to be a make-up and hair-style-ist robot." explained Bubbles happily. "But I can't seem to get it right."  
"My name is Stimpy! I am a vacuum robot, but instead of sucking in dust, I sneeze out dust." explained Stimpy as he sneezed out dust to prove his point.  
"The name is Ben AKA Ben 10!" explained a construction like robot nearby. "I'm a transformer, I can transform in a bunch of super powerful robot to fix the space station we are on. I'm like a construction robot but I can only stay in my other modes for 10 minutes at a time."  
"My name is Rocko, my job is to be a security robot." said Rocko, a wallaby like robot proudly. "I can jump high in the air. But I am now an obsolete robot. I was replaced by those new Stormtrooper bots."  
Tak (from _Tak and the Power of Juju_) now speak up, "Tak's the name, massager is my game but I'm too strong."  
"So Jimmy, what are you here for?" Danny asked the genius robot curiously.  
Jimmy looks nervously as he said, "Well I, uh, you see..."  
Timmy beat the genius robot to it as he explained, "His job was to fix stuff and invent new stuff, but everything he touched goes broke or malfunction."  
"Continuing on, this is Jake Spidermokey and Eduardo. Jake's job was to clean windows but he is obsess with his butt and is too messy. Ed, on the other hand, is to lift heavy objects but is too scared of the dark places he supposed to take the things to."  
"Hi." Jake Spidermonkey said greeting the newcomers.  
"Hello." Eduardo said politely and nervously.  
"Did you know there are toys that look like you?" SpongeBob asked suddenly. Now that he thinks of it, there are toys that look like Jake Spidermonkey and Eduardo that he remember being in his collections back home.  
"Come again?" asked Jake Spidermonkey surprised.  
"Back home, we have two toys, one that looks like Jake and the other that looks like Ed." Sonic explained to the obsolete robots.  
"Really?" asked Eduardo in amazement.  
"This is strange." said Danny with a frown as he looks to see where the girls are being taken to.  
Nigel meanwhile gets annoyed by an umbrella robot named Strong who is getting on his nerves complaining about being there. SpongeBob gasps as the girls are being taken into a white room that has a door that closed soon after.

In the room as the girls are brought in, they are soon reactivated while being put into a new area.  
"Oh geez. I hope this doesn't take too long. We gotta find out what happen to that plant." said Jenny in concern.  
"I do hope nothing happens to my sugah hog while he's in the other room." Bunnie said in concern.  
"You realized he's all robot, right?"  
"So?"  
A green light shine on the girls making them yelp. They are doing an eye test that will help make sure that they're fixed and good. The girls look around until they see June, from earlier, looking around happily as she laughs.  
"Hello, Sora! I want to be with you and kiss you forever!" said June happily with a purr.  
"Oh great. June is stuck in dream mode again kinda like I was." Jenny said with a sigh.  
"And who in tarnnation is Sora?" asked Sandy puzzled. Then she yelps as she is getting 'fixed' as her arm was getting pulled off.

In the other room, SpongeBob saw what is going on via the shadows coming through the white room. He screams as it looks like that Sandy is being tortured! Zim is right, this is a prison!!

In the white room, some wires are being attached to the girls making them laugh while June giggled until something came out forcing another arm to put it back into June.

This caused SpongeBob to freak out as he heard screeching a bit. He and his friends continued seeing the girls being 'tested' on.  
"AGH! They're gonna be tortured!" screamed SpongeBob in big panic.  
"Come on dude! I bet they'll just getting examined or something." Danny said trying to calm his friend down. It's most likely that fact.  
"No way! I saw this in a movie once..."  
SpongeBob continued watching what's happening to Sandy as she is being 'tortured' making the SpongeTron scream then...he scream some more, scream and cover his eyes, and then maybe faint that he couldn't take it.

In the white room, Sandy sighs as the arms clean her and the girls up some more while a buffer goes near her.

In the other room, SpongeBob wakes up and screams in terror and horror as it looks like through the shadows that Sandy's head is being beheaded!  
"SANDY!! I GOTTA GET HER OUT OF HERE!!" screamed SpongeBob in a panic.  
"Stupid pen! Why do I have this anyway?" growled Strong Bad angrily as he tosses his pen away. When it hit the wall though, it sent out a laser destroying the box SpongeBob and his friends were in, freeing them.  
"Cool! A pen that shoots stuff!" laughed Patrick stupidly as he takes the pen and press it sending a laser through his head making a hole in it. The starfish robot though just laugh stupidly some more.  
SpongeBob tumbled out around which ended up causing his tape recorder to get turned on getting the others' notice.

Cornelius's Voice: _**Put on your Sunday clothes, there's lots of world out there**_

"SpongeBob, what are you doing? SpongeBob?!" yelped Sonic in alarm as the SpongeTron rush towards the white room that is closed in a misguided attempt to save the girls.  
"Not to worry, girls! I'd saved ya!" exclaimed SpongeBob as he crashed right into the room through the wall. Upon getting in, he yelps as the robot spotted Sandy's removed arm. "Gah! Give that arm back!!"

_**Get out the brillantine and dime cigars**_

In an attempt to saved his friend's arm, SpongeBob attacked the arm holding Sandy's as his friends come in alarmed.  
"SpongeBob, wait!" yelled Danny in alarm fearing that the robot's behavior will make things worst.  
"Stop, this is way past uncool!" exclaimed Sonic horrified.  
"Can I have a turn next??" asked Patrick eagerly and stupidly.  
SpongeBob continues fighting with the arm causing Sandy's arm to point the wrong way without his knowledge and it looks like, to Sandy, the girls, and the boys' (except Patrick) horror, that it's about to go off!  
"SpongeBob, stop!" yelled Sandy horrified as her arm is about to go off.

_**We're gonna find adventure in the evening air**_

Too late as the arm is activated forcing SpongeBob to duck as the laser is shot out and is going right at a circuit box nearby.  
"Noooooo..." explained the girls and most of the guys in horror.  
"Heeeeeyyy. Why arrreee weee in sloooowww mooootttiooon? Neat! Cannnn we dooo this alll the tiimmmme?" asked Patrick slowly and stupidly.  
Unfortunate the laser hits the circuit board destroying it instantly. The arms looked at SpongeBob as he sheepishly duck slowly and turn the song off. Suddenly the arms stop moving while the box prisons are gone. With the circuit box now destroyed, that could mean one thing...  
"Crikey! We're freed!" exclaimed Rocko in amazement.  
"Ha ha ha ha! We're freed of this prison!!" laughed Zim evilly as Gir just tossed a muffin. The 'prisoners' leave their prison and go to SpongeBob, the one who freed them. They, along with June still in dream mode, grab SpongeBob (who is still holding Sandy's severe arm), Danny, and Sonic to hold them up high.  
"Wheeee! Of course I can hold your teddy bear, Sora." giggled June happily. SpongeBob looks dumbstruck before flipping a switch on the Te Xuan Ze robot. This turned June back to normal making her confused, "Huh? Hey, you aren't Sora or a teddy bear!"  
"Geez, and here I thought you were making a cameo earlier." said SpongeBob dumbstruck.  
"Let go!" protested Danny struggling in the crazy robots' grip.  
"Why? You saved us! We're all friends here now!" laughed Timmy happily as the group headed to the doors.  
Nigel, upon hearing the commotion, rushed in and demanded, "What's going on here?!"  
"SpongeBob and his friend just free all the robots." Jenny explained to Nigel looking worried.  
"YOU GLITCH HEAD, YOU ALMOST CAUSE A MAJOR CATASTROPHE OF EPIC PROPORTION." Nigel then noticed Patrick next to the exit door and he is near the button that opens it. "STAY AWAY FROM THAT BUTTON! IF YOU PUSH IT, IT GONNA RELEASE ALL THESE HIGHLY DANGEROUS ROBOTS OUT TO THE REST OF THE SHIP! YOU WOULDN'T DARE TO BE THAT STUPID!!"  
"I'm Patrick, I dare to be stupid!" snapped Patrick as he stupidly push the button causing the door to open. To Nigel's horror, the robots begin to make their escape.  
"Uh boy, this will not end well." said Danny in concern as the robots take their saviors out of the repair ward.  
"SpongeBob, guys!" yelled the girls as they chase after him in hopes to get the boys back before something terrible happens.

Throughout the Krusty Krab though, something bad did happen as the alarms go off everything with armor-looking robots called Stormtroopers rush to recapture the escaped robots. Any robots not involved quickly moved out of the way as the malfunctioned robots race off with their new friends.  
"Uh oh. Something is coming." said El Tigre spotting some robots coming.  
"Oh no! It's the Storm Troopers that replaced Rocko!" yelped Eduardo terrified as the robots stop where they are as the security is in front of them.  
"Halt." boomed the Storm Troopers keeping their weapons on them sternly.  
SpongeBob looked scared as he said, "Umm Patrick? You try talking to them." The robot then pushed Patrick in front.  
"Uh, no thanks! Sonic's better at the things with words." Patrick said nervously while he pushes Sonic in front.  
"Yeah but Danny's a better negotiator at this sort of thing!" protested Sonic as he pushes Danny to the front now.  
"Yeah but it's sorta SpongeBob's fault that we're in this situation so he should clean it up," Danny exclaim as he pushed SpongeBob in front again.  
"Gee thanks allot you guys." SpongeBob mutter sarcastically.  
"You're welcome." Patrick said stupidly, unaware that his friend was being sarcastic.  
"SpongeBob!" snapped Sandy as she, Jenny, and Bunnie appear, the JAVA Probe 1 is looking annoyed right now. "Why did you have to go and do that for? Gimme my arm back!"  
Sandy grabs her arm and begins putting it back on. Unfortunately though, to the Stormtroopers, it looks like she is about to attack as a snapshot of taking of her, a worried SpongeBob, their friends, and the reject/obsolete robots. Suddenly alarms went off as the snapshot appears on each screen throughout the Krusty Krab.  
"Caution: Rogue Robots! Caution: Rogue Robots!" Karen's voice warned to everyone throughout the ship making the humans and robots look surprised at the screens. Meanwhile, SpongeBob, Sandy, and their friends saw the same picture while Karen repeats, "Caution: Rogue Robots!"  
"What, how did this happen? I'm not Rogue," protested Sandy horrified before looking angrily at the SpongeTron, "Grr! SPONGEBOB!"  
"What did i do?" protested SpongeBob terrified.  
The Stormtroopers get their guns out and open fire on the robots but they got out of the way quickly. The main group runs off while their new friends followed ramming through the Stormtroopers.  
"Oh crud! Just when I finally made a cameo in this thing." groaned Bender in annoyance.  
The reject/obsolete robots go different robots while escaping the pursuing Stormtroopers. As for SpongeBob and his friends, they run/flew around as they escaped seeing the robots not being chased looking concerned.  
"Caution: Rogue Robots." boomed Karen's voice some more.  
"SpongeBob, we gotta get out of here! There are Rogue Robots on the loose!" yelled Patrick in a panic.  
"Patrick, wake up! We're the Rogue Robots!" Danny reminded the starfish robot in annoyance.  
"We are?? AHHHH! WE GOTTA GET AWAY FROM US!!"  
"Oh come on!" groaned Sandy as the group kept on running away.  
Meanwhile, Jimmy Neutron, June, and most of the reject/obsolete escaped robots that SpongeBob and his friends knew before all this happens look around at a three-way robot road.  
"This way, hurry!" yelled Jimmy as the group runs off in a direction, unaware of some familiar robots hiding in a roughly shaped window. Once the reject robots left, SpongeBob, Sandy, and their friends sigh in relief. They got away for now.  
"Hey...there it is." Jenny said noticing something nearby: the escape pods.  
"I guess we could use the escape pods." said Bunnie with a nod. Sandy and Jenny agreed with her. It's for the best.  
"Come on. Let's go." said Sandy as she, Jenny, and Bunnie grabs the male robots dragging them off.  
"AHHHH! ROGUE ROBOTS! HELP, HELP! WE'RE BEING GRABBED BY ROGUE ROBOTS!!" screamed Patrick terrified.  
"Patrick." groaned Danny in annoyance while rolling his eyes in annoyance.

Author's note  
Poor SpongeBob. He got himself, Sandy, and his friends in trouble and being accused of being Rogue Robots. Worst yet, the male looks like they're going to be rejected. But wait, an opportunity arose as the real plant thief is revealed! But can SpongeBob and their friends saved the plant?

Danny: And plus, a romantic dance number with us and our new gals.

Jenny: (blushing) Oh, Danny...

Me: Also, Homer and Marge meet. Meanwhile Mr. Krabs find out more about Earth. Read, review, and suggest, folks!

Sandy's comment about the repair is true. In fact the writers stated that the reject robots are little kids at a day care in the actual movie.

The scenes shown in the flashback come from Cmara's parody called ''Shadow, Misto, and Patrick: The Three Musketeers' so credit goes to the author. Please don't sue or remove this chapter because I think I got permission to do so in the reviews.

Reference to Sora x June stuff, folks. Also, Cartoonatic55, I got Bender in here. Cool, huh?


	9. Chapter 8: Dancing in the Stars

Author's note  
Sweet! More suggestions for me to use in the story. Very great! Though not sure how to answer your question, Cmara. We'd see. Time for romancing dancing, SpongeBob style!

**Chapter 8: Dancing in the Stars**

The group goes into the elevator that will take them to the escape pods that begins to go down. Just then, the SpongeTron noticed the TV on in the elevator showing something as the computer's voice said, "Caution: Rouge Robots."  
"Hey guys look! It's us on TV!" said SpongeBob to the TV eagerly. The robots watch to see a news report as a robot reporter appears on the screen.  
"Hello. This Chet Ubetcha with a breaking newsflash: In the repair ward, all the malfunctioning robots have been freed and are causing chaos in the Krusty Krab." said Chet Ubetcha quickly before you could think.  
It shows clips of what the robots SpongeBob has freed are doing. Bubbles was giving super bad makeovers to all the robots even the Stormtroopers.  
"Hey! You look great! Don't you need a touch of make-up! Don't you just look beautiful?" asked Bubbles giggling happily.  
Then, another clip shows ZIM aiming a laser gun at another fat person in a hover chair.  
"OBEY ME!! Now that I escaped, all will obey my every command!" laughed Zim madly.  
Another clip shows Jimmy Neutron, trying to fix a robot.  
"Now just to plug in the wire..." Jimmy Neutron begins to say eagerly. Suddenly, it sparked and the robot's feet is caught on fire making it run. The boy genius robot looks sheepishly as he said, "I can fix that."  
The screen goes back to Chet as he said, "According to the Stormtroopers, it was the work of four robots:" The screen now shows pictures of SpongeBob, Danny, Sonic, and Patrick. "A dirty square robot, a ghost bot, a blue bot, and a starfish bot whose needs a catscan.  
"Holy Krabby Patties! There I am! I wished Gary was here to see this." SpongeBob said in amazement as he and the others, most of them worried or concerned, continue watching the screen.  
"Hey me too," Patrick said happily and stupidly, seemingly forgetting what is going on.  
"Guys? Isn't this a bad thing?" Danny asked SpongeBob and Patrick in concern.  
"They're talking about us being rogue robots." agreed Sonic. The robots are on the run and all SpongeBob and Patrick are doing is watching themselves as fugitives on TV!  
"Shh! I'm watching me on TV!!" Patrick hushed the others as he goes about to watching Chet's report.  
"And these bots have the help of these robot traitors: Jenny XJ-9, Bunnie Rabbot, and our very own JAVA Probe 1." Chet explained as the screen now shows picture of what the Stormtroopers took which has Sandy with her gun, SpongeBob, Danny, Jenny, Bunnie, Sonic, and Patrick.  
SpongeBob smiles as he said to Sandy," Sandy! It's you!"  
Sandy says nothing but destroys the TV with her laser gun. Everyone is shocked at this.  
"Does that mean the show's over?" asked Patrick confused.  
"Uh...let's not go there." Jenny said worried motioning to the angry look on Sandy's face. The JAVA Probe 1 got labeled a Rogue Robot, all because what SpongeBob did by accident.  
"Is it me or is Sandy mad?" Patrick asked confused again.  
Sonic asked sarcastically, "No, what makes you say that?"  
Soon the elevator stops at the lowel level area of the ship where the escape pods are at. They approach them and stop while Sandy taps on the controls. SpongeBob looks at the JAVA Probe 1's exposed hand and sighs.  
"Sandy...I..." said SpongeBob while placing his hands together. Oh, how he would love to hold Sandy's hand for a while. "Sandy..."  
Soon the pod opens up showing enough for all of the robots in the group. As they head to it, Danny exclaimed, "Whoa, cool."  
"Yeah. Nice roomage." Sonic said commenting on the inner of the escape pod.  
"Well, sugahs, this thing could take you back to Earth in no time." said Bunnie with a nod. "Get in!"  
"Yay! We're going to escape the Rogue Robots!" said Patrick happily.  
"Patrick."  
"Huh, what?" asked SpongeBob puzzled upon hearing what Bunnie just said.  
"Earth, SpongeBob." said Sandy pointing to a screen nearby that shows the planet.  
"Wow! We're going home!" said SpongeBob happily as he and the males got into the seats in the escape pod.  
"Way past cool. Well, at least we would escaped the problems of the authorities, right?" Sonic asked his friends hopefully.  
"Right. No problem." said Danny with a nod.  
SpongeBob then noticed that Sandy and her friends are not getting into the escape pod yet. Worried, the SpongeTron patted the seat next to him as he said, "Hey, Sandy. Do you want to sit next to me? There's plenty of room."  
"No." said Sandy sternly.  
"Awww, come on! I said I was sorry! I think!"  
"Sorry, but I ain't going."  
"What?" asked the males in alarm.  
"Neither will Bunnie and I." said Jenny with a sigh.  
"Wait, but why?" asked Danny in concern. The males are going to go back to Earth and not take the robots they care for with them?  
"I know! She got a new boyfriend and she didn't tell anyone!" said Patrick with a frown. "Ha! Danny doesn't need ya, Ms. Wakeman robot thing!"  
"No, I mean we got a job to still do, Patrick." Bunnie pointed out to Patrick in concern.  
"Yeah. Our directive." said Sandy pointing to the green symbol on her chest that lit up for a while. "Besides, you four are kinda causing a lot of trouble on the Krusty and we figure it's the best that you go home and kinda forget about us, okay?"  
Danny and Sonic look worried. They can't just up and leave Sandy, Jenny, and Bunnie to get in trouble that SpongeBob unknowingly cause.  
Suddenly the SpongeTron in question got into a pouty form as he goes back into the ship and sat down, "No way am I going! No!"  
"SpongeBob..." said Sandy with a sigh as she picks the robot up and puts him back into the pod. The female robot heads to the controls again but only got more annoyed when she spotted SpongeBob getting out of the pod again, rolling toward a ship's corner.  
"Nope! Not going!"  
"SpongeBob!"  
"He got a point." said Danny sternly as he, Sonic, and Patrick got out of the escape pod. The halfa robot takes Jenny by the hand as he said, "If Jenny ain't going, then neither am I."  
"Right. I ain't leaving without Bunnie." said Sonic sternly while holding Bunnie's hand making her blush.  
"I am! I gotta get away from the Rogue Robots!" exclaimed Patrick in terror as he is about to go back into escape pod but was grabbed by Danny.  
Just then the group heard a noise forcing them to turn the pod and everything in it off before hiding. As they watch, the elevator doors open allowing a familiar robot: it's Bendy! What is he doing here? As they watch, the imaginary friend robot goes to the controls and tap on them causing the thing to activated again.  
Then thinking that no one is looking, Bendy takes something out of himself, something in a boot that the robots are surprised to see.  
"Wow, in the name of George W. Bush, it's the plant!" exclaimed Sandy in shock as she sees Bendy putting the plant into the escape pod.  
"My plant! That guy took it!" said SpongeBob surprised.  
"I knew it." said Danny and Bunnie with frowns.  
"Huh? You two knew it was Bendy?" asked Sonic surprised at the rabbot and the halfa robot.  
"How did you two knew?" asked Jenny in amazement that Danny and Bunnie somehow knew that Bendy stole the plant.  
"Isn't it obviously, Jenny girl? It musta somehow got the plant out of Sandy girl and stole it while we were in Mr. Krabs's room!" Bunnie said in conclusion.  
"Oh great. This goes to show that you can't trust anyone anymore! We got to get that plant back before that jerk sent it off into space!" exclaimed Danny in determination.  
As the hidden group watch, Bendy finish tapping the controls inside the pod before getting ready to set the thing going. The girls suddenly lose focus as they noticed that the boys aren't with them. To their shock, they see SpongeBob inside the pod with Danny, Sonic, and Patrick with the SpongeTron grabbing the plant.  
"Sandy, I got it!" said SpongeBob happily as he and the boys get ready to leave.  
"SpongeBob!" yelled Sandy in alarm. "Get out of there before..."  
Too late, the pod door closed in front of the boys locking them inside. And worst yet, the pod itself blasted off into space! Inside the pod, as SpongeBob put the plant in himself, the boys fly back as they hit a pod wall.  
"Neat pinball!" laughed Patrick stupidly.

Satisfied that his job is done, Bendy got back into the elevator that took him back up. The girls look out the closed window in alarm.  
"We gotta save them!" Jenny exclaimed worried for the boys, Danny mostly.  
"Come on, to the torpedo launch!" exclaimed Sandy as she and the other girls go into the torpedo launch (Bunnie activated a space helmet and an air tank for herself before getting in). They went in and are launch into space right towards the pod.

In the pod, SpongeBob and his friends groaned as the pod's computer said, "Cruisin' speed!" Soon some lights flickered as the boys fell to the floor hard, "You can now move about in the cabin."  
"Thanks." groaned Danny as he and the other boys got up from the floor itself.  
Patrick looks out the window and sees the ship commenting, "That's funny. The damage doesn't seem too bad from out here."  
"Too much Star Wars, Patrick." Sonic said rolling his eyes in annoyance.  
"Any idea how to pilot this thing," SpongeBob asked as he got into a seat and try to work the controls. To his frustration, the things won't work. Then he gasped, "Oh no."  
He said that for a good reason: the SpongeTron has seen a light flashing nearby...and it said 'Self destruct activate'!  
"20 seconds to self destruct." said the computer suddenly.  
"Oh great! I bet Bendy put that plant in here to blow it up!" yelled Sonic horrified as SpongeBob pressed a button trying to get the self destruct thing to stop but nothing happens. The SpongeTron kept on trying many times but it appears that nothing would stop the sequence!  
"AHHHH! We gotta get out of here!!" screamed SpongeBob horrified as he tapped a lot of buttons causing stuff to fall out and be activated like a parachute and a raft. Rocket flares are activated twirling and hitting the robot, sending him crashing to the ground.  
"10 seconds to self destruct." said the computer making SpongeBob to scream.  
"Look, the door!" said Danny pointing to the exit hatch. The robots don't need to breathe air so they can get out that way.  
"10...9...8..." said the computer as SpongeBob found an extinguisher and tried to use it to break open the hatch to no prevail.  
Danny and Sonic meanwhile used Patrick as a battering ram to try to loosen the door with the starfish robot while he goes, "Ouch! Ha ha, that was fun, painful but fun."  
"7...6..."  
SpongeBob scream some more while he activated the extinguisher causing some of the foam to come out accidentally.  
"5...4..." The computer said continuing the countdown. SpongeBob and his friends try to pull open the hatch but the thing won't budge.  
"AHHHHH! I want to bang hard too!" yelled Patrick madly as he hits the hatch like mad.  
"3...2..1...have a nice day!"  
"Thank you." said the robots horrified. This is it, this is the end!

The female robots quickly flew towards the pod but were too late as the thing blew up making them gasp in horror.  
"Danny!" cried Jenny horrified. One could see real tears in her eyes right now.  
"No...Sonic..." said Bunnie in shock and disbelief. She can't believe it. Sonic is gone!  
"SpongeTron..." said Sandy horrified as she and the girls flew over a bit. It's too late. The boys are gone. Oh, if only the JAVA Probe 1 was able to saved him in time. If only...  
Suddenly some screaming familiar robots flew by with one of them using the extinguisher to fly with the others holding onto him.  
"SANDY!!" yelled SpongeBobo quickly as he, Danny, Sonic, and Patrick flew by while using the extinguisher.  
"SpongeBob, Danny, Sonic," Sanny, Jenny, and Bunnie said happily to their males each as they turn to fly after the group. SpongeBob managed to stop the ride to allow the extinguisher to fly himself and the guys back to the girls.  
"SpongeBob," Sandy cried overjoyed as she and the girls go to the boys...only to pass them. Both groups managed to stop before they turn around as the boys and girls approach one another.  
"Wow! I finally found out how this thing works! It only works in space!" laughed SpongeBob happily as he sprays a bit from the extinguisher as he and the other boys floated to the girls happily. Some of the foam got sprayed onto Sandy but she giggles though, happy that the SpongeTron is alright.  
"I got one too! Ha ha ha!" laughed Patrick stupidly as he gets out another fire extinguisher that he somehow found spraying some foat out and allowing himself to float.  
"How did you guys get out of there?" Jenny asked the boys in amazement referring to their escape from the exploding space pod.  
"Thank goodness Danny remembered that, being a halfa robot, he could phase through walls." Sonic said to Danny proudly.  
"What can I say? I can't believe I didn't remember that until now." said Danny sheepishly.  
"I'm glad you are ok." Sandy said happily to SpongeBob a bit.  
"Me too, and I save this as well." said SpongeBob as he opens up his chest compartment that out a familiar item in a bubble: it's the plant.  
"Oh SpongeBob, oh SpongeBob, you did it, my little malfunction!" laughed Sandy happily as she takes the plant. Her sensors said 'Deliver to Krusty Krab Superior'. Excited to get the plant back, the JAVA Probe 1 puts the plant back into her own chest and hugs the Spongetron laughing, "Hee-hawww!! Ha ha ha!"  
SpongeBob and Sandy twirled a bit in space as the SpongeTron smiled happily while hugging the squirrel robot back. Then Sandy did something unexpected: she kissed SpongeBob causing a small spark to go into his mouth much to his happiness. This made the little robot sigh happily as his charger go up and down while he let go. The others laughed happily as they see this. They've never seen the sponge robot so happy like this before, especially those SpongeBob has known all his life on Earth.  
"Uh...what just happen? I don't get it." said Patrick confused.  
SpongeBob recovers as he looks at the fire extinguisher making him say, "Guys, check this out!" The SpongeTron laughs as he used the extinguisher to allow himself to spin around, "Neat! This is like dancing!"  
"Except you get to shoot a lot of stuff around! Ha ha ha ha!"  
"Way past!" Sonic said then he smiles to Bunnie as he said, "Hey Bunnie, may I?"  
"Sure thing, sugah." giggled Bunnie blushing as she allows Sonic to take her hand.  
"How about it, Jenny?" Danny asked Jenny with a grin as he held his hand out.  
"Of course!" giggled Jenny as she allows Danny to take her hand.  
With that, the couples then begin flying around the area as they dance along the stars. Patrick only danced with the fire extinguisher while flying around like the idiot he is. SpongeBob and Sandy laugh happily as the couples flew around going to the Krusty Krab's bottom.  
"Wow! This is more fun as jellyfishing or such! Ha ha ha!" laughed SpongeBob while Sandy giggled a bit. The couples now dance around the engines area as they smiled to one another.

Inside the Krusty Krab, Marge was looking excitedly as she looks out a window to the stars, something else that she never did before either.  
"Wow...so many stars...how I wish I saw these earlier." giggled Marge happily. The woman then spotted something out the window: familiar robots dancing along the stars. Recognizing them, Marge looks behind herself saying, "Hey everyone! Look, it's those nice robots I met! Everyone!"  
As the robots hovered back, Marge did the same thing but collided into someone in another hoverchair. It's Homer, the same guy that SpongeBob and his friends help earlier.  
"Huh? What? What's going on?" asked Homer confused. The man's hologram is on or something like that.  
"Hey, look, look at this!" said Marge as she press a button on Homer's hoverchair turning the hologram off and changing Homer's suit back to red, knocking the fat man out of it much to his surprise. The woman pointed out the window as she said, "Look out there!"  
"Huh?" Homer looked out the window and sure enough spotted the same robots flying from before, "Hoo woo! Hey, it's that robot guy...SpongeBob! Hey SpongeBob!"  
"Hey SpongeBob and friends! Ha ha ha!"  
"It's me, your old pal, Homer..."  
Just then the two suddenly ended up touching hands. They realized this and blush, smiling to one another. For some reason, they felt comfortable around one another.  
"Oh hi. You are..." Marge said chuckling at Homer.  
"Oh...my name is Homer Simpson." said Homer happily while he blushed at the blue haired woman.  
"Wow! Then you must be the Homer that is mentioned on my wedding ring! Wow, you must my husband!"  
"Woo hoo! I just got knocked out of it and finally met my wife! You must be Marge! Heh heh, betcha you would of been more beautiful if you were thin. Growl!"  
"Oh, stop that." said Marge blushing while Homer kissed her arm a bit.

Outside, the couples danced with each other lovingly while Patrick...dances with himself stupidly. Back in the deck in the ship, Karen taps a few buttons to shut things down for tonight. Meanwhile the captain is continuing the research, getting more fancied with this Earth, much to Plankton's annoyance. The little guy is getting sleepy from watching Mr. Krabs's doing his research.  
"Define 'hoe-down'." Mr. Krabs insisted to the computer some more getting more eager by the moment.  
"Hoe-down: A social gathering at which lively dancing would take place." The computer explained much to Mr. Krabs's delight and Plankton's annoyance.  
"Krabs, it's almost bedtime. Can't we call it a day?" groaned Plankton in annoyance.  
"Plankton, the Earth is amazing! There are something called farms, where humans and such put seeds into the ground and pour water onto them! And listen to this Plankton; they can grow food from seeds like these Krabbie Patties! I imagine how much money people will pay me to buy those seeds to try that delicious food" Mr. Krabs said with his eye-stalks turning to money-signs.  
"Krabs, we got something called the Krusty Patty formula that we were going to use when we get our restaurant up, why even bother?"  
"Make more money, of course!"  
Suddenly the info display is shut down as Karen announced, "Time for bed, captain and Plankton."  
"Finally! I'd see you tomorrow, Eugene. Thank goodness. Another minute of this and I'd be doing something crazier than usual." remarked Plankton as he leaves the area in relief.  
Mr. Krabs groans in frustration as he heads to bed. Then, when he noticed that Karen and Plankton weren't looking, he turns slightly to the computer as he said, "Psst. Computer, define 'dancing'."  
The computer then continued, "Dancing: A series of movements involving two partners, where speed and rhythm march harmoniously with music."

Back outside, SpongeBob giggled but noticed that his fire extinguisher has run out of foam forcing the robot to toss it away. Patrick noticed that his is empty as well causing him to frown while tossing the thing away snapping, "Aw, tartar sauce!"  
"Hee hee. Oh SpongeBob, you are funnier than Cowboy Daze in Nashville." giggled Sandy happily while carrying the SpongeTron.  
"Yeah, was that fun or what?" asked SpongeBob happily. The couples blush to one another for a long moment. It looks like this moment may never end.  
"Well...we, uh, better get back inside. I gotta get the plant to the captain."  
The group, some holding onto those who don't have rockets, flew back towards the ship. They found an opened area in which a dragon robot named Jake Long was repairing parts of the ship.  
"About time I got finished, dawg." said Jake in relief. "At least nothing happen like..." Suddenly SpongeBob and his friends threw through the door that the dragon robot came out of, causing it to close upon them getting in, alarming Jake as he hits the door yelling, "...that! Aw, dawg! Why must I always get locked out?!"

Author's note  
Awww, how cute. The couples did their dance while Homer and Marge has finally met (again). Now it's time for the robots to give the plant to Mr. Krabs. But wait! Opposing forces are out to make sure that the Krusty Krab won't make it back to Earth! But who are they and what do they know that the captain doesn't?!

Plankton: Uh, why bother asking since the viewers out there obviously know?

Me: Job description. Sorry. Anyway, read, review, and suggest, folks!

Patrick's suggestion of how 'the damage doesn't look bad from out here' while in the escape pod is a reference to the first (or is that fourth?) chapter of the Star Wars films.


	10. Chapter 9: Plankton and Karen's Mutiny

Author's note  
Well, I haven't seen _Total Drama Island_ but I will try to give them my shot. Also, snakescreamer, it was Patrick who said that.

Sonic: Ha ha ha! That shows Boris and Penguin to do stuff that resulted in the dumb outfits in the reviews.

Me: Yep! Anyway, time we continue as the whole thing gets intense.

**Chapter 9: Plankton and Karen's Mutiny**

In the pool area of the Krusty Krab, the lights dimmed down as Karen's voice said, "Attention, the Leado deck is closing, please leave now."  
Most of the passengers prepared to leave for the day (or is it night?), however two familiar humans laugh happily as they splash in the pool...with their toes.  
"Hee hee hee. Boy, I never have this much fun while in the hologram thing." giggled Homer happily. Marge laughs as she splash her husband, "Hey, no fair! Knock it off!"  
"Try me." laughed Marge as she continued splashing Homer who splashed the fat blue-haired woman right back.  
"Oh man! This is great, I didn't know we have a pool until now!"  
"Me neither! This is fun."  
"Hey, hey!" said a robot who came over to the pool. "No splashing or diving in the pool. No..."  
Homer gave a raspberry as he remarked, "Make me, you rust bucket!"  
Homer and Marge splashed the robot happily causing it to short circuit. Needless to say, they continue splashing in the pool, planning to have all the time they want until they decide to live...but who knows when is to be determined at this point.

One of the doors going into the pool area opens as SpongeBob and his friends look around. Since they are still considered Rogue Robots by the Stormtroopers and some of the ship, they gotta do some sneaking around.  
The group go to a towel cart nearby and hides behind it. They peek out underneath some of the towels.  
"Neat! Now can we play another game? I'd be Barnacle Boy and one of you can be Mermaid Man!" said Patrick happily and stupidly some more.  
"Patrick, hush!" insisted Sonic as he quiets Patrick down. The group now sees two Stormtroopers on patrol nearby, most likely looking for them. They got to find a way to get the plant to Mr. Krabs, but how?  
During this whole thing, SpongeBob sighs happily as he looks at Sandy's exposed hand. Perhaps now is the time to shake it? He hopes so.  
Sandy spotted a garbage disposal robot dumping trash into a chute nearby. Activating her sensors, the JAVA Probe 1 was able to get access to the map of the ship. Her sensors obsreerve the map until she found a chute leading to Mr. Krabs's bedroom!  
"Found it!" said Sandy in excitement. The others but SpongeBob listen in to see what her plan is.  
Suddenly a familiar song is heard as they turn to see that SpongeBob has turned his tape recorder on, smiling as the song plays.

Cornelius's Voice: _**...and it only takes a moment**_

"Sandy..." said SpongeBob smiling lovingly to the squirrel robot while putting his hands together, getting ready to reach for the SpongeTron's hands. As the robot show Sandy his hand, SpongeBob's friends gasp and frown, knowing what he has in mind.  
"No!" exclaimed Betty in annoyance.  
"Not now!" said most of the others as they quickly turn SpongeBob's tape recorder off, cutting the music short.  
"Awww, I was about to get to the best part." said SpongeBob disappointed.  
"SpongeBob, no offense but now is not the time." said Jenny in concern.  
"Time for what?" asked Patrick confused.  
"Uh...SpongeBob, you and Patrick should stay here. This shouldn't take too long." assured Sandy worried. She doesn't want to hurt the SpongeTron's feelings but he may end up messing things up even by accident like what happen in the repair ward.  
Sandy and the others take some towels and put them on SpongeBob in hopes to disguise him better.  
"Hey, no fair! I want to be a towel droid too!" protested Patrick with a frown. Danny drops some towels onto him as a response, "Hee hee!"  
"No offense, SpongeBob, but I got a directive and I can't let it fail." said Sandy with a sigh as she checks and sees that the Stormtroopers are gone now.  
"We can go with you." Jenny offered sensing that her friend will need some backup in case of trouble.  
"We'd way behind ya, JAVA Probe 1." said Sonic in agreement.  
"Let's do it to it." said Danny and Bunnie at once.  
The couples of Danny/Jenny and Sonic/Bunnie smiled as they sneak over to the garbage chute after making sure that the coast is clear. They got into the thing and begin climbing up towards Mr. Krabs's room.  
"Hey, what about your towel," Patrick protested to the departing robots frowning in annoyance.

Mr. Krabs laughs happily in his room while playing with his globe and a toy ship version of the Krusty Krab happily. Plankton came in and is surprised to see what the captain is doing.  
"Krabs, shouldn't you get to sleep?" asked Plankton with a frown.  
"Can't sleep! Having too much fun!" laughed Mr. Krabs happily before he mimics static. "Prepare for landing." The captain laughs as he got the toy ship onto the globe where Africa is at, "Arr, arr, arr, arr! Here we be everyone!" Mr. Krabs now did an effeminate voice, "Captain Krabs, you did it, we're home!" The captain now spoke in his normal voice, "Awww, it ain't nothing. I was happy to do this, it's about you people, not me..." Then he mumbled under his breath quickly, "...though it's mostly about your money."  
"Krabs, look. It's time for bed. Play some other time, okay? We don't..."  
"Awww, lighten up, Plankton. One of these days, we can get home! Too bad the JAVA Probe 1 broke down and went amuck and such. Otherwise, if she has gotten the plant..."  
Just then Mr. Krabs was interrupting by noises coming from the garbage chute. He and Plankton turn as they see the thing opens up allowing five familiar robots to come out, much to the non-robots' surprise.  
"Hey! Mr. Krabs! We're back!" said Jenny eagerly.  
"Ready for duty, sugah captain." said Bunnie saluting Mr. Krabs eagerly, ready to give him and Plankton the good news.  
"What are you all doing here?! After all the mess you cause today, you have some nerve to show your faces in the captain's room!" snapped Plankton angrily.  
"Wait, wait! We got it, we got it!" said Sandy as she opens up her chest taking the plant out. "We got it!"  
This surprised Mr. Krabs as he drops the globe happily though for Plankton, he looks rather shocked upon seeing the thing.  
"Shiver me timbers! The plant! How did you find it?!" exclaimed Mr. Krabs excited as he and Plankton go over to the robots.  
"Wow! You did get something back from Earth. Heh heh. And here I thought you broke down or something. Heh. Glad to see I was mistaken." said Plankton looking nervous for some reason.  
"Huh. Why is he so nervous?" Sonic asked with a frown.  
"If you guys want to know how we got it back, Bendy stole it from Sandy earlier and lock it in an escape pod." Danny explained in annoyance.  
"And that mean imaginary friend try to blow it up too." said Bunnie with a frown.  
"HE DID?! I mean...he did?" asked Plankton quickly and uneasily. "Oh wow. Uh...I guess Bendy must have a good reason to do what he did."  
"Remind me to disciplined Bendy later, Plankton." said Mr. Krabs as he takes the plant from the robots in amazement. "With this plant, we can finally go back home for the first time!"  
"Uh...yeah. Uh, Eugene, you sure you want to go back home now? I mean, tomorrow is an important day for the Krusty Krab and..."  
"Robots, what is Earth like there now?"  
"Well..." Jenny said in hesitation. How can she and her friends explain to Mr. Krabs that the planet Earth looks like a big junkyard?  
"No, wait. Don't tell me! I can see it myself!" said Mr. Krabs eagerly as he gets out an object nearby and puts it on Sandy's head. This will show what the JAVA Probe 1 has seen while she, Jenny, and Bunnie were on Earth.  
Soon a recording is shown in the hologram viewer of Sandy's scans, but to the captain's shock, the images he has seen are nothing like he saw on the computer. Mr. Krabs asked confused, "What the...that is Earth? Where's the blue sky? And the grass?"  
"Wow, what do you know? Looks like Earth has became a junkyard. How pathetic." said Plankton in relief for some reason.  
The hologram now shows of the scene from the movie that SpongeBob has shown the girls back on Earth before Sandy was shut down. As the captain, Plankton, and the group watch, they see the scene of people singing and dancing.

All: _**...your Sunday clothes when you feel down and out**_

"That music...I heard it this morning." said Mr. Krabs in amazement, recognizing the same song he heard earlier.  
"Uh...you mean this afternoon, right?" asked Plankton pointing out that the captain has overslept during that time.  
"Hush up!"

_**Strut down the street and have your picture took**_

Mr. Krabs and the robots look at the scene smiling as the captain said, "So...this is dancing. It got a beat and you can...dance to it!"  
"Bah. So that's dancing, big deal." said Plankton bored. "That doesn't change the fact that the Earth is a big wasteland!"

_**Dressed like a dream your spirits seem to turn about**_

To the robots' amusement and Plankton's disbelief, Mr. Krabs's legs begin to move to the music. He is really like this, he really does. Then the captain sighs as he looks at the plant with a grin.

_**That Sunday shine is a certain sign  
That you feel as fine as you look!**_

"Well, at least it's nice to know that you made, huh little guy?" Mr. Krabs said to the plant with a smile. "You have survived through a barren wasteland, right?"  
"Krabs, about the Earth. If it's trashed after so many years, why are we even bothering? Let's just forget it and go back to what we usually do." Plankton insisted trying to force the captain to forget about Earth and go back to what they know now.

_**Beneath your parasol, the world is all a smile  
That makes you feel brand new down to your toes...**_

Just then, a leaf on the plant broke off making Mr. Krabs yelp in alarm.  
"You see?! You broke something left alive on that planet! It, along with the plant, is unstable and we both know it!" Plankton exclaimed with a scowl.  
"Why is that little guy so determined to make the captain forget about Earth?" asked Jenny suspiciously of Plankton's new behavior since the plant was brought to Mr. Krabs.  
"Arr, no! It just needs to be put back on!" said Mr. Krabs as he tried to put the piece of leaf back on the plant. But as the hologram shows some more clips, it looks like it won't work. "Wait a tick..."  
Mr. Krabs runs off to the sink area to do something for the plant. Sandy's group looked at the scene, the most romantic one from SpongeBob's _Hello, Dolly!_ movie.

Mrs. Molloy: _**...when time runs out**_

"Hey...I have seen this scene before..." Sandy said memorized by the scene now. The couples look on as the scene now shows Mrs. Molloy and Cornelius holding hands like lovers should do.

Both: _**That it only...**_

Betty blush as she held her own hands together. She felt something, something that that robot herself never felt before. She saw the couples holding hands nearby. Could it be what they're feeling?"  
Just then, SpongeBob's voice said in the hologram, "Hey Sandy, girls! Look at me and the guys found earlier!"  
"I remember this! This is when Sandy shut down!" said Jenny in realization. Sure enough, in the hologram, the group now saw SpongeBob showing the girls the plant they have found. It's around this time that Sandy scans the plant and got put into the mode that got her shut down for a while.  
Just then the words 'Activating Security Camera' appear on the hologram as it shows what happens while Sandy was shut down.  
"Sandy? Sandy?" asked SpongeBob in the hologram worried as he waves a glove in front of Sandy's face. She didn't respond. "Sandy? Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to shut you off! What's wrong?" The SpongeTron is now seen shaking Sandy like mad in hopes to wake her up, only to fail to do so.  
In the next scene, the group now sees Sandy being taken to the top of the vehicle as SpongeBob said nervously, "I can get ya some sun. Yeah, that would work, right?"  
Sandy looks surprised as the next scene shows SpongeBob using an umbrella to keep her dry in the rain but scream when lightning hit him. The next scene shows the SpongeTron putting a blanket on the JAVA Probe 1 keeping Sandy warm as SpongeBob said gently, "I hope you feel safe, Sandy."  
"SpongeBob..." said Sandy touched while looking at her hands put together. The SpongeTron has done so much to keep her safe while she herself was shut down. Now she knew what she felt that her friends and SpongeBob's friends (but Patrick) were feeling...  
Love.

"Boring, boring, boring, boring." said Patrick repeating himself bored. "Why do I keep saying boring?"  
SpongeBob puts his hands together sighing in concern. The robot is so much in love with Sandy right now but what can he tell her when he sees her again?  
"Uh...hey Sandy. I think you should know...uh if you want to...uh...do you want hold hands? Ooooh, barnacles!" groaned SpongeBob in frustration. "That won't work! She would never like me just for saying that! I may as well give up!"  
"SpongeBob, I'm surprised at you." scolded Patrick frowning at his friend for giving up. "Do you love Sandy?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you want hold her?"  
"Yes." said SpongeBob feeling confident.  
"Squeeze her?" asked Patrick getting his friend all hyped up.  
"YES!"  
"Uh...I forget what to say next. But how about you go up there and tell her yourself? Are you ready?"  
"I'M READY!" said SpongeBob eagerly. "Come on, Patrick! I got my own feelings to tell Sandy!"  
Excited, SpongeBob dash passed the unexpecting Stormtroopers followed by Patrick. The two open the lid and got into the chute.  
"I'M..." SpongeBob yelps as he spotted some towels falling, passing the robots as they go down the chute. He looks and gulps a bit. "Well...I'm ready."  
SpongeBob and Patrick begin climbing up the wall chute in hopes to get to the others though they are doing so slowly.

A tram stopped by the pool area just as Squidward got up while continuing cleaning the mess SpongeBob and his friends left behind.  
"Ooooh, if I ever find those barnacle heads, I'd..." Squidward then yelps as he finds more tracks that led to the chute that SpongeBob and Patrick enter earlier.  
"Foreign containment!" said his scanner once more much to the robot's annoyance.  
"Oooooh! Wise guys, eh? Okay, once I clean up your mess around here, I'm going in after you two. And then, no more Mr. Nice Robot Guy!!"  
Squidward growns as he kept on scrubbing the tracks going back to his cleaning.

Mr. Krabs sighs as he put some water in the plant in the boot carefully. He said, "There, there. I bet you wanted a drink of water, eh lad? There isn't much down on Earth now. You need someone to look after you..."  
Mr. Krabs then had a thought as he look at his reflection in the window, then at the plant and the globe. He came to an important conclusion: the humans, the animals, and everyone else have cause the Earth to be turned into a junkyard in the first place. The recordings he saw on the computer were before Buy n Large came into power. Now because of them, and the obvious, the planet is a big wreck. It's the Earthlings' home planet and they ruined it!  
"We got to go back." said Mr. Krabs sternly.  
"Eh, what's that?" Plankton asked puzzled at what his friend just said.  
"You heard me, Plankton. We cause all that mess that pollution that devastated our world! We must return to Earth to make amends!"  
"Uh, we don't have to, Eugene, if we don't want to. We..."  
Mr. Krabs however pressed a communicator button nearby and exclaimed, "Karen, get down here!"  
"Aye aye, sir." said Karen's voice. Meanwhile Sandy and her group continued looking at the video and seeing what SpongeBob has done to help the robot he loves. It's rather touchy when you look at it.  
"SpongeBob..." said Sandy lovingly at the robot in the hologram. Just then a noise is heard from the chute making them turn in surprise. Could it be...  
"SpongeBob! Patrick!" said the group as they headed towards the chute. But before they could reach it, Karen appeared out of nowhere and stopped them. She begins scanning the room. Upon finding the plant, a familiar code 'A113' appeared in her POV again.  
"Karen, guess what? The robots found the plant! Get the hollow detector ready! We're going home!" said Mr. Krabs excitedly while showing the plant to Karen.  
"Uh...why I don't take the plant, captain?" asked Karen as she makes an 'arm' appear. "I can take good care of it."  
"No, wait. On second thought, I would do it myself."  
"Uh, Krabs?" asked Plankton concerned as the captain begins to head off making the first mate and the computer worried for some reason. "Perhaps you should give the plant to Karen. She has been around here longer than we have. She'd know what to do with the plant thing."  
"No, it's my responsibility as captain to return everyone home so that is what I'm going to do." insisted Mr. Krabs eagerly. The Krusty Krab can finally return home at last.  
But then Karen got in the way as she snapped, "Hold it, hold it! Give me the plant, I insist!"  
"Why?"  
"Just do what she said, Krabs!" snapped Plankton going next to Karen. "You are going to mess things up if you do this by yourself.  
"Wait a moment." said Mr. Krabs suspiciously. "What is going on here? Plankton, you have been acting funny lately and the fact that Karen is getting in the way makes things more suspiciously."  
"Oh, nothing. Uh, it's nothing. We just want you to give the plant to Karen, that's all."  
"No! Get out of my way!"  
"I'm sorry, sir, but we cannot return home." said Karen in conclusion.  
"And why not?! We got this plant here! Hey..." said Mr. Krabs getting more suspicious. Something is not right here. "...are you two keeping something your captain? You can't keep secrets from me, you know that!"  
"That's classified, captain. Give me the plant now!" insisted Karen trying to get the plant but Mr. Krabs covers the thing from Karen.  
"No! Not until you tell me what's classified!"  
"Shut up and give her the plant, you fat pathetic seafood platter excuse for a captain!" exclaimed Plankton getting very angry.  
"I knew it! What are you two hiding from me?! Tell me, that's an order!!" exclaimed Mr. Krabs angrily. He is going to get to the bottom of this strange behavior once and for all.  
Plankton frowns then he snapped, "Fine. You asked for it. Karen, show Krabs the recording that I saw a while ago that I decided not to show the freak."  
Karen goes to some controls nearby and taps the controls. Soon an image on the screen appears as it has the words 'Top Secret'. Whatever is on that thing, only Karen and Plankton knows until up to now. The classified video begins by playing a familiar song.

Chorus: _**Buy n Large  
Is the Superstar  
All you need...**_

Just then the screen shows the Once-ler looking annoyed and panting as he said, "Shut that music off! Oh, what was I thinking even making that thing?!"  
Soon the music was turned off as the Once-ler does his best to breathe as he looks at the screen saying in concern, "Hey computer or auto-pilot. If you're seeing this, then I got some bad news. Operation Cleanup has...failed."  
The robots watch on in concern as the lid on the chute nearby opens up allowing two figures to peek their eyes out to look at the final recording. Something must be up.  
"I was just a fool! The toxicity levels that was rising made the planet unsustainable to hold life." said the Once-ler coughing some more. "Oh, I was a fool. I shoulda listen to that Lorax when he first came to warn me!"  
"Wait, unsustainable?" asked Mr. Krabs looking at the plant. How can life be unsustainable on Earth? The plant has proven otherwise, did it?  
"Operation Recolognize is going to be cancelled because of my mistakes! Look, just stay the course, okay? I think it's easier if everyone stay in space instead of us trying to find this problem.  
"Easier?!"  
"Mr. President, sir," said a voice from offscreen in concern.  
"Huh? What is it?" The Once-ler asked to the said voice as he tried to wrap things up.  
"We gotta go! Things are going to get worst now!"  
"Right. Hold on. For the autopilot, I'm giving them override Directive A113! They now have control of the whole ship and the autopilots must now return to Earth under any circumstances! Do not return to Earth!" The Once-ler gasps as he puts on a gas mask quickly while he leaves, "Let's leave now!"  
Soon the Once-ler leaves the room in the scene as the recording is gone. Mr. Krabs, the robots, and the ones in the chute look shocked and concerned. After all this time, Earth was said to be too toxic to live on anymore? Is this why mankind hasn't come back in years??  
"Way past uncool." said Sonic in concern. This explains a lot.  
"You knew this, didn't you Plankton?" Mr. Krabs said slowly to his first mate in shock and disbelief.  
"Karen has shown me this a while ago, like I said. I decided in the purpose of keeping the status quo and such not to bother showing you. You see, Eugene? This is why we can't return to Earth. Now give Karen the plant and let's forget this whole thing." said Plankton as Karen reach for the plant.  
"Now hold on. Something is not wrong here. Computer, when was that last message sent out to the Krusty Krab?" Mr. Krabs ordered the computer. The thing now shows the messages that were sent to the ship as well as what years they were send.  
"The message was send in the year 2110." explained the computer.  
"Wait, wait. That was..." The captain counts his claws a bit and said, "700 years ago! The message was send 700 years ago!"  
"Yeah, yeah. We know, we know." said Plankton impatiently. "Give the plant to Karen and forget about it, okay?"  
"No! Plankton, Karens, things have changed! We got to go back!"  
"No, my orders are to not return to Earth." Karen explained sternly to the crabby captain.  
"Darn it! The Once-ler and Buy n Large were wrong! Look at this plant!" said Mr. Krabs showing the plant to Plankton and Karen sternly. "It is green and still growing! This is the proof! Maybe the planet was toxic years ago but it's gone now!"  
"Irrelevant, captain."  
"Irrelevant, my claws! Don't you see?!" snapped the captain pointing to the hologram of the Earth. "That is my and Plankton's home, the Earth! It is in trouble! I have sat on this blasted ship doing nothing for years and I can't sit around anymore!"  
"The Krusty Krab is our home now, Eugene. We will survive in it." said Plankton dismissing what his friend just said.  
"I don't want to survived, I want to live!!"  
"Aren't 'survived' and 'live' the same thing?" Jenny asked Danny who just shrug at this.  
"My directive must be followed." boomed Karen in determination.  
"Anyway, even if you know, at least Karen mess with the hologram viewers so that no one on the Krusty Krab will find out the truth either. And it's going to stay that way with the passengers in their little prisons." said Plankton with a chuckle. "Look, you must understand, Krabs. Karen can't overcome her directive and I like it here up in space. Why bother changing things?"  
Mr. Krabs paused as he looks at the pictures of the captain, past and present. The present one frowns as he sees Karen in each picture. All these years, the computer was in control and the captains were just figureheads. Eugene cannot allow this to continue. He must do what it takes to return the Earthlings back home.  
Fixing his head, Mr. Krabs turn to Plankton and Karen as he said, "Listen here, you two, I'm the captain of this ship! We are going home today and when we get there, Karen, you are to release your prisoners! Got it?"  
Plankton frowns a bit...then made a snapping signal causing Karen to sound the alarm. Bendy suddenly rush into the room much to the robots' alarm as Sandy gets ready to attack the one that try to destroy the plant in the first place.  
"Bendy, what the..." said Mr. Krabs, then he gasps as Bendy grabs the plant from him. "No!"  
"We try to reason with you, Krabs, but now you forced us to take these precautions!" Plankton snapped as Bendy got his lasers out and pointed them at the good guys. "Bendy, get rid of the plant! No way that that stupid fool Krabs will ruin everything I got planned now!!"  
"Plankton! How could you?! I thought we were friends!"  
"Friends, shiends! I just wanted the Krabby Patty formula and become the main captain of the ship! That's why I joined Karen. Right baby?"  
"You said it honey." agreed Karen lovingly to Plankton much to some of the group's disgust.  
"Ew! Are they dating?" asked Jenny in disgust.  
"I'll take that as a yes." said Danny uneasily.  
"This is mutiny, girls, boys, arrest Bendy now!" ordered Mr. Krabs quickly as the boys and girls in the room approached Bendy getting ready to attack it, causing the imaginary friend robot to yelp in alarm.  
Sandy opens her chest as she said sternly, "All righty, unless you want to be imaginary permanently, you hand over that chest before I strike at ya like ugly on ape!"  
Bendy got near her, as if being forced to give in. Mr. Krabs said in relief, "Now everyone, got that plant into the holo detector."  
Just the Bendy smirks evilly as he tossed the plant into the garbage chute, much to the good guys' horror. It looks like all hope is lost...when the good guys heard a conk sound. Just then a familiar plant coming up, much to their surprise.  
"Owwww!" yelled Patrick as he and SpongeBob came up, with the plant on the starfish robot's head. "Hey, watch where you toss your trash!"  
"Hello!" said SpongeBob laughing happily as he got the plant off of Patrick's head as the starfish got into the room.  
"SpongeBob!" said the good guys happily as SpongeBob nearly climbed out of the garbage chute.  
"Hey Sandy. I got the plant right here!"  
"Hey, that reminds me of that episode...I think the genius breaking kid was in it." said Patrick confused trying to think...and failing to do so.  
SpongeBob frowns at Plankton and Karen as he snapped, "So you two thought it was funny to destroy an innocent plant and keep all the nice humans into space, as well as ignoring the fact that Earth can hold life now!"  
"Yeah, you two oughta be ashamed of yourselves!" said Jenny angrily at the two bad guys.  
"Someone needs to be whipped, sugah." said Bunnie angrily in agreement.  
"Okay, enough of this!" Plankton scowled angrily as he points to the SpongeTron. "Hand over the plant, you square spineless worm!"  
"No way, you little meanie! You and that big meanie computer thing won't get this plant!" snapped SpongeBob holding onto the plant stubbornly.  
"Okay, that does it! You just lost your life privileges! Karen, get over there now!"  
"SpongeBob, the plant! Throw it!" Mr. Krabs said quickly as he and the good guys waved to him, motioning SpongeBob to throw it over to them.  
"SpongeBob!" said the robots as they try to run over to him but Bendy hits them in a beam trapping them.  
"Sandy, guys!" gasped SpongeBob in alarm. Suddenly he screams as Karen came near him and try to grab the plant from the hero.  
"Give me the plant!" ordered Karen trying to grab the plant with her arm but SpongeBob kept dodging it at every turn. Finally, the SpongeTron opens his chest and put the plant into it before closing his compartment.  
"Ha ha ha ha! You can't get it now!"  
Angrily, Karen gets an electric arm out and suddenly zapped SpongeBob right in the chest making him scream in pain, lots of it.  
"NOOOO!!" screamed SpongeBob's friends in shock and alarm as their friend got hurt big time. Even for a robot, that hurts!  
"Ha ha ha ha! Told you what happen when you acted like a spoiled brat." said Plankton evilly as SpongeBob continues being electrocuted by Karen.  
"F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for you and me, N is for anywhere or anytime at all down here in the deep blue sea." said SpongeBob singing like a loon while his singing was warped.  
As the good guys watch in horror, SpongeBob continues being electrocuted as his chest is beeping rapidly at a 'danger' level. That was too much for him to take. Soon Karen stops her attack as the SpongeTron groans before falling backwards into the chute out of sigh making his friends gasp in fear.  
"No...SPONGEBOB!!" cried Sandy horrified.  
Plankton smirks evilly as he jumps up fast and press the red buttons still on Sandy, Jenny, and Bunnie, shutting them off/knocking them unconscious. Bendy then toss the unconscious girls into the chute after SpongeBob.  
"Jenny, Bunnie!" yelled Danny and Sonic in shock before Bendy send them tossing into the chute as well.  
"Hey, no fair! I wanna get tossed in too!" protested Patrick with a frown. He soon got his wish as the starfish robot got tossed into the chute but he got struck a bit, "Ha ha ha ha! Hey, can I have a push?"  
Bendy rolls his eyes as he pushed Patrick hard until the robot is sending screaming down the chute. The imaginary friend robot saluted his ture masters as he leaves.  
"Captain, the communications are now terminated." Karen boomed to a shocked Mr. Krabs. "You are hereby confined to your quarters."  
"In other words, we're taking over, Krabs!" laughed Plankton sinisterly as he jumps onto Karen. "But look on the bright side, we'd give your regards to the passengers if they ask for you. Ciao!"  
"NOOO!!" screamed Mr. Krabs in horror as his whole room was shut down, minus the oxygen the captain needed to breath. Both Karen and Plankton goes back to the bridge as Mr. Krabs yelled at them from below, "This is mutiny, mutiny!! Arrrr...this is the last time I become friends with someone greedy as I am!!"  
Soon the room was closed off trapping Mr. Krabs in his quarters. It looks like all hope is lost now.

Author's note  
The truth is revealed. Plankton and Karen has taken over. SpongeBob and his friends, including Sandy, are tossed into the trash! Who will save them??

Squidward: (dryly) Must you ask?

Me: Oh yeah. Right. Don't miss the chapter next time in Sponge-E.

What Patrick said to SpongeBob to encourage him to tell Sandy how the latter feels is something out of _Shrek_.

The Once-ler's friend/rival, the Lorax, is referenced here.

The song the dazed and hurt SpongeBob was singing came from the episode where he tried to befriend Plankton (and failed to do so).


	11. Chapter 10: Escape from the Garbage

Author's note  
Hey come on, Nausicaa, don't be so mean to Patrick. He may be stupid, sure, but he's funny.

Patrick: Especially when I do stupid stuff...like this! (Hits himself with a hammer, laughing stupidly)

Me: See? Anyway, time for us to continue as an unexpected (or expected if you have all seen the actual movie and know what's going on) person come and saves the gang.

**Chapter 10: Escape from the Garbage**

A while later, the boys and girls are now in the ship's garbage disposal where trash are tossed in to be tossed out into space. Sandy, Jenny, and Bunnie continued to be shut off/unconscious. That is until some robotic rats came by and press the buttons reviving all of them.  
"Geez...what happen?" groaned Sandy as she and the girls look around. They find the boys with them alright, but they are trapped in some garbage like the girls are at.  
"Hey, where are we?" asked Danny in concern.  
"Man, this place smells big time." said Sonic nearly gagging a bit.  
"This is the ship's garbage disposal. It's where the humans and robots dumped their trash to be tossed out into space. Once you're in here, there's no turning back." said Jenny grimly.  
"Is everyone alright?" Sandy asked the others in concern.  
"All my systems are working." Jenny said checking herself seeing that she wasn't damaged.  
"Mine too." said Sonic checking himself out.  
"I'm good." Danny said.  
"Ditto." said Bunnie.  
"Not me, I've fallen in bad tasting pudding." Patrick complained as he finds himself in something green and nasty looking.  
Danny said in concern, "Patrick that's nuclear waste."  
"Well I don't care what flavor it is, it's just terrible." Patrick snapped stupidly.  
Then Sandy realize something as she explained, "Wait a minute, what about SpongeBob?!"  
"Caution: Activating Airlock Disposal." boomed a computer voice as a lot of garbage are placed into the airlock nearby, "Activating Airlock Disposal."  
As the robots watch in alarm, the doors to the airlock is closed as the garbage, made up mostly of cubes, are launched into space.  
"Oh cool! They're doing the same thing SpongeBob did back at Earth!" said Patrick happily.  
"Patrick, unless we get out of here, we're going to next! SpongeBob, SpongeBob, where are you?" Jenny asked looking around for her friends.  
The group then look and gasp in horror as two huge trash compactors that are piloted by two robots named Harold and Duncan (from _Total Drama Island_) are coming right at them!  
"Oh my goodness and stars!" gasped Bunnie horrified upon seeing the machines.  
"Right? What's going on?" Danny asked Bunnie in concern. He doesn't like the way she's talking.  
"It's the Cleaners!" cried Jenny horrified.  
"The what?!" exclaimed Sonic shock.  
"The Cleaners! They put trash into cubes, kinda like what SpongeBob does, before sending them into space!" Sandy exclaimed to her friends horrified. And worst yet, the robots didn't realize that there are robots still working. The good robots scream as they, along with some garbage, are gathered into the machines before they close right on them.  
Hearing the screams, Harold asked, "Hey Duncan, did you hear some sort of screaming right about now?"  
Duncan nonchalantly said, "Nope."  
Soon the cubes that have the gang in them are tossed out of the machines as the on/off buttons finally fell off the robots. At least those won't be a problem anymore.  
"Wheee! Let's do that again!" said Patrick stupidly and happily. Just then two more cubes are place in with the rest. The robots then hear some coughing coming from one of the cubes and turn to see a familiar SpongeTron trapped in said cube.  
"SpongeBob!" said the robots in relief.  
"Sannnnddd..." SpongeBob groaned as he goes limp. What Karen did to him before was too much for him. It looks like he would shut down at any given moment.  
"SpongeBob!" gasped Sandy horrified upon seeing the robot she came to love in his state.  
"Cautin: Activating Airlock Disposal." said the computer block once more. The robots gasp as the doors open forcing the cubes, including the ones our heroes are trapped in, into the airlock. Any moment, the good robots would be launched into space, nothing to be seen again. "Activating Airlock Disposal."  
The doors begin to close as SpongeBob's friends begin to struggle while trying to escape.  
"Okay, enough!" said Sandy quickly as she gets her laser gun out. Using that, Danny's ghost powers, Jenny's functions, and such, the group are able to get themselves out. Quickly the JAVA Probe 1 rushed over and try to get SpongeBob out exclaiming, "I will not lose you, SpongeBob! Not again!"  
SpongeBob cough in pain a little. It looks like the SpongeBob was hurt badly. The doors continue to close as airlock disposal awaits our heroes.

Meanwhile a chute opens as a familiar squid robot fell into the garbage disposal landing in some trash. Squidward say while he climbs out, "Oh great! I'm all dirty now! Oh well that's not as important right now."  
Squidward scans some more trash as his scanner once again said, "Foreign Containment."  
"Yeah, yeah. I know, I know. Geez," Squidward then looks towards and sees the airlock closing...with some familiar robots in it about to be launch out into space, "Oh great! It's them along with those girls I cleaned earlier. Ohhhhh...I don't know why I'm doing this."  
Squidward rush towards the airlock disposal as Sandy and her friends continue trying to get SpongeBob out of the cube. But it looks like they won't get him freed in time. Soon the cleaning robot trips while charging at the group causing him to fell between the doors, getting him caught in there.  
"Oh great. Why don't someone just shoot me out an airlock?!" snapped Squidward angrily. Just then, the airlock is activated beginning to launch out the trash. "Why couldn't I kept my big mouth shut?!"  
SpongeBob's friends yelp as they grab their friend and rush towards the struck Squidward. The squid robot growls as he extended a tentacle allowing the group to grab it, allowing them to hold on.  
"If anyone asked, I didn't do this." snapped Squidward in annoyance at the group.  
"But what if we ask?" asked Patrick confused.  
"Of course. I shoulda known."  
Inside the garbage disposal itself, Harold turns his Cleaner and gasp as he sees some robots in the disposal about to be suck into space!  
"Hey, what are they doing in there?!" yelled Harold in alarm as he got off his machine and rush to a button, pushing it. This caused the airlock to close while the doors open up, releasing Squidward, saving the robots in the airlock in the nick of time.  
"Ouch. Saved by an idiot. Just great." groaned Squidward as he got up and held his head in annoyance.

A while later, SpongeBob has finally been freed of his cube before his friends check him over. Duncan, who came over upon seeing what has happened, scolded the robots, "What were you doing down here? An airlock is not a toy! You're lucky Harold spotted you and turn the airlock off in time!  
"Not our fault. Karen and Plankton mutiny on Mr. Krabs and send us down here." explained Jenny in concern. She and the rest of SpongeBob's friends look at their SpongeTron friend worried. He has been hurt badly and is in desperate need of replacement parts, pronto!  
"Saaaanndddyy," An injured SpongeBob groaned to the JAVA Probe 1 in pain.  
"SpongeBob..." said Sandy to the SpongeTron sadly.  
"Patrick! Okay, who's turn?" asked Patrick laughing stupidly making the others frown at him in annoyance, since this isn't the time to do those kind of stupid jokes.  
"Shouldn't you be stupid somewhere else?"  
"Not until four."  
"Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to clean you boys up. I have been trying to do that all day." snapped Squidward as he gets to work on cleaning SpongeBob, Danny, Sonic, and Patrick, "Messy, messy, messy! I will have to clean the girls up too after you four!"  
Worried, Sandy opens up SpongeBob's chest and check out the insides. To her concern, a lot of parts have been damaged badly thanks to Karen.  
"Oh no..." said Bunnie worried.  
"Come on. We got to get some replacement parts and fast." said Jenny concerned as the girls flew around trying to look for some replacement parts.  
Finally Squidward finish up cleaning SpongeBob and the boys as his scanner said, "All clean, all clean."  
"About time." said Squidward with a frown as he stops his cleaning, "I swear, if I do anymore of this, I'd lose what's left of my databanks."  
SpongeBob made a bad cough and laughs weakly, "Hey, thanks for saving us...uh...well, I never got your name. My name is SpongeBob SquarePants."  
Squidward glares at the SpongeTron as he shakes SpongeBob's hand while saying, "Don't know why I should tell you, but my name is Squidward."  
"Yay! We got a new friend!" laughed Patrick happily as he hugs the cleaning robot making him frown deeply.  
"Okay, let go. Knock it off, let go!"  
"Squidward?" asked SpongeBob as the squid robot finally got Patrick off of him.  
"Right." said Squidward with a frown. "Just don't call me late...for supper!" The robot made a laughing noise while his nose wiggles a bit.  
"That was lame. Confusind and lame," Sonic said rolling his eyes at the robot.  
The girls soon came back with a lot of parts looking for those that can help SpongeBob. Sandy frowns in concern as she said, "No, no, not that one either! Oooh, none of these have them."  
"I don't think what we will use to repair SpongeBob are in this trash. And I bet they aren't on the ship too." said Danny worried.  
"We got to fix SpongeBob but the parts we needed to do so are back on Earth!" said Sonic more worried. How will they get back to Earth to get SpongeBob repaired? The last escape pod is send out and no way are Plankton and Karen will allowed the Krusty Krab to return to Earth anyway. They would just let SpongeBob fried out.  
"No! SpongeBob is going to be deactivated! No! I'm too young for you to be deactivated!" yelled Patrick frantically. His best friend as long as he knows him is going to be deactivated for good!  
SpongeBob coughs as he opens his chest showing the plant still inside, safe and intact. As he gets it out and try to give it to Sandy, the SpongeTron said weakly, "Sandy...you got her directive, right?"  
Sandy looks at the plant while her sensors told her what she must do. But then the JAVA Probe 1 sighs as she looks at SpongeBob. Then, to the others' surprise, Sandy tossed the plant aside and shows her sandy saying, "No SpongeBob. You are my directive now."  
"Wow." said Sonic in amazement. "She actually did it. She overcame her directive."  
SpongeBob pauses as he nears his hand to Sandy at first. But then he pushed Sandy's hand aside and goes to get the plant. Picking the green thing up and shaking a bit, he said, "Sandy..." The robot coughs a bit. "Take it." The JAVA Probe 1 took the plant while everyone looks worried. Why is SpongeBob insisted that Sandy should do her directive when the squirrel robot wants so much to help him now? "Earth..."  
SpongeBob takes out a lighter from out ofhimself and turns it on. It took a while but pretty soon, Sandy's eyes widen in realization as she exclaimed, "Why, golly! Earth!"  
"Yeah..."  
SpongeBob shows his repaired eye and moves both it and the other eye around before turning his head. Now the others get what he's talking about."  
"Of course! Now I know what SpongeBob was talking about!" said Danny excited.  
"So if we take the plant..." Sonic said beginning to get the idea.  
"And put it in that there machine..." said Bunnie continuing while smiling.  
"That got to be mean one thing." said Jenny with a nod.  
"We can get you back to Earth and get you fixed!" said Sandy in conclusion. They are right. All they got to do now is take the plant to the holo detector and then the Krusty Krab should take everyone and the robots back to Earth. Then they should get back to SpongeBob's home in the vehicle he came in and get the parts needed to fix the SpongeTron!  
"That is when I can push him, right?" Patrick asked the others eagerly making them frown.  
The robots held onto to those who could fly as they prepare to leave. There's still the matter of dealing with Plankton and Karen but they should get help on the way.  
"Hey Squidward. Want to come and help?" asked SpongeBob to his new friend, or someone he thinks is his new friend, hopefully.  
"He's right. We could need all the help we can get." said Danny with a nod.  
"No way! I have been dealing with cleaning up a lot of messes left by you barnacle heads! Now I am cleaning up the rest and so forth." snapped Squidward stubbornly. "There's no way..."  
"You got something on your nose." Patrick said pointing to Squidward's nose. The cleaning robots see a spot on his nose and scream madly while cleaning it and got rid of the said spot before tossing his brush down angrily.  
"ALL RIGHT, THAT'S IT! I QUIT! I SHOULDA JUST STAY HOME AND PLAY MY CLARINET!!" Squidward calms down a bit then frowns as he goes over to the others snapping, "Fine, but don't think I'm helping out because I like you...because I don't!"  
Sandy then points her laser gun at one of the chutes and blasted it making a big hole in it. Then the ones who could fly hang on to those who couldn't as the group fly out of the garbage disposal as Harold and Duncan wave goodbye to them. The good robots got Earthlings to return home and a friend to fix!

Author's note  
All right, our heroes are out of the garbage disposal and on a mission to get the plant to the holo detector. But you can bet that Plankton, Karen, and the Stormtroopers will do what it takes to stop them.

Danny: Luckily for us, our new friends will back us up.

Bunnie: You sure about the 'luckily' part?

Me: Anyway, it's the good robots (and the malfunctioned ones) vs. the Stormtroopers as well as Mr. Krabs vs. Plankton and Karen! The next chapter is coming soon, so read, review, and suggest!

The Cleaners are a reference to the movie _Labyrinth_.

The comment of Patrick not doing stupid somewhere until four (as well as the pushing SpongeBob part) is a reference to the episode of _SpongeBob SquarePants_ where our favorite sponge broke his butt.


	12. Chapter 11: The Fight for Earth

Author's note  
Come on, Nausicaa. Patrick may be stupid but he isn't crude (not on purpose anyway). Anyway, time for our heroes to bring the fight to Plankton, Karen, and the Stormtroopers and quickly!

**Chapter 11: The Fight for Earth**

One of the Stormtroopers is on patrol on a robot road until he spotted a messy trail that leads to a door. He opens it and finds Bender in there eating.  
"What? A robot can't eat where he wants anymore?" asked Bender to the Stormtrooper in annoyance. He then yelps as the said robot grabs him and is about to take him away. "Hold it! Let me go! You won't make me go back to loo-loo land! No way!"  
Suddenly without warning some familiar robots busted out of a wall nearby quickly. The Stormtrooper, recognizing them as the Rogue Robots who 'started' the breakout, sound the alarm as it made a snapshot of the group with the plant. Bad mistake as Sonic spin dash the cop, knocking him into the closet.  
"Please hold. We are currently having..." The attacked Stormtrooper begin to say.  
"Shut up!" said Sandy and her group at once as they close the door trapping the Stormtrooper inside the room.  
"Hey thanks! For weird looking robots, you are okay in my book!" said Bender as he followed the gang quickly. "Anything I can do for ya?"  
"Caution: Rogue Robots!" said Karen's voice quickly. SpongeBob and his friends have been detected and pretty soon, the other Stormtroopers will be going after them!  
"Yeah, help us kick some butt, sugah." said Bunnie as the group begins running.  
"Hey, SpongeTron guy! You got that dumb song that goes," Bender then begins to sing the said song, "Put on your Sunday clothes when you feel down and out? And yada yada yada. I forget the rest."  
"Oooh! Like this." said SpongeBob as he managed to turn his tape recorder on, making it play a bit.

Cornelius's Voice: _**Put on your Sunday clothes, there's lots of world out there**_

Meanwhile, three of the obsolete robots from before duck to avoid Stimpy just as he sneezes like mad again.  
"Eeew. I wish you could stop sneezing for once." said Rocko frowning at his friend. Just then the guys spotted SpongeBob and his friends passing by.  
"Hey look! It's our friends from the repair ward!" said Stimpy recognizing the ones who help him and the other obsolete robots escape.  
"That SpongeTron is playing that song again!" said El Tigre in recognization.  
"They will need our help. Let's go." said Jimmy as the robots followed their new friends.

_**Get out the brillantine and dime cigars**_

Meanwhile in a line, Gir laughs stupidly as he plays in the dark while Bubbles giggled while putting the final touches on Zim.  
"Hee hee. You look so cute when you look like that, Zim!" said Bubbles giggling happily to Zim.  
"Stupid girl! Why must I suffer at your hands?!" exclaimed Zim in annoyance.  
Just then the robots heard the same song as they turn to see SpongeBob, Sandy, and the robots who recently return with them passing by.  
"Yay! Our new friends who got us out of the prison is here!" said Gir stupidly as he spotted SpongeBob and his friends.  
"Come on! Let's follow them!" said Ben 10 as he, Bubbles, Zim, Gir, and the most of the remaining obsolete robots head out to follow their friends.  
Meanwhile June giggled as she is reunited with Sora, a robot she is in love with. The two then spotted the reject robots, SpongeBob, and the others passing by.  
"Hmmm, looks like they will need our help." said June observing the robots rushing by.  
"Yeah. Let's do this." agreed Sora as he and June quickly follow their new friends.

_**We're gonna find adventure in the eveing air**_

The group now passed Strong Bad who is fighting and blocking a wave of robots nearby.  
"Hey Strong Bad! Come on, we got a ship to liberate!" Timmy called out to Strong Bad quickly.  
"Not until they apologized to me first!" Strong Bad snapped in annoyance at the robots he is blocking.  
"For what?! You're the one blocking us, you idiot!" protested Jack Spicer in the wave of blocked robots in annoyance.  
"Whatever! I'm outta here!"  
With that, Strong Bad followed the group of growing robots on a mission to bring the Krusty Krab back to Earth and saved SpongeBob.

Soon the hologram of the new picture is shown as Karen's voice boomed out throughout the ship, "Caution: Rogue Robots. Caution: Rogue Robots!"  
Back on deck, Plankton drank some juice as he said to Karen slyly, "So Karen, after we put the new restaurant up, how about this for a name? The Chum Bucket! Heck, we can rename this ship the Chum Bucket and no one would even notice!"  
"That's very good but we got a big problem." Karen said in concern as she motions to a screen that has a green lighted dot on it. The mutinous first mate spits out his drink as he looks shocked and disbelief.  
"NO! IT CAN'T BE! Karen! Send out the Stormtroopers now!!"  
Karen didn't need a second invite as she pressed a few buttons summoning the Stormtroopers to go after and take down SpongeBob and his friends by any means necessary.  
Throughout the Krusty Krab, the Stormtroopers rush out like mad to approach the menace. Some of them went by the nursery waking the babies up and making most of them cry. They also go through Homer and Marge making the two fell off their hoverchairs onto the floor while making the former yelled out, "D'oh!"  
Back on the bridge, Plankton laughs as he and Karen watch the action. The little guy said evilly, "Good job, Karen! Your parents must be part computer or something."  
"Hoo boy." said Karen rolling her eyes in annoyance some more.  
"Karen, Karen," yelled Mr. Krabs's voice from his room.

In Mr. Krabs's room, the captain tried to bang open the hole that Karen used to goes through to get into the place to no prevail. Mr. Krabs is trapped with the Krusty Krab now under the control of his mutinous first mate and the ship's computer.  
"Grrr, wait until I get my hands on those double-crossing..." Mr. Krabs begins to say until he hears Karen's voice from a computer console nearby.  
"Caution: Rogue Robots. Caution: Rogue Robots." said Karen's voice from the computer console.  
Mr. Krabs look out the window nearby and sees the screen showing the usual picture. To the captain's delight: it is of SpongeBob and the others...and the SpongeTron is holding the plant itself.  
"Arr, arr, arr, arr! The plant!" laughed Mr. Krabs eagerly as he quickly heads over to the manual and looks through it. Finding a picture of the holo detector, the captain smirks as he said, "Well, well, Plankton, Karen. Think old Krabs is powerless now, eh? Think he has lost it? Well, I'd show you both!"  
Working fast, Mr. Krabs bent his chair backwards causing him to lie down while he makes the chair hover to the control. Getting under the table, the crab pulled out some wires and spark two of them together. He hopes this works!

As the good robots continued on their way, a screen is turned on nearby making them stop. To their amazement and surprise, it's Mr. Krabs himself!  
"Testing, testing? Anyone hear me? Good." said Mr. Krabs. Looking back, the captain has to act quickly as he whisper, "Listen, this is the captain and I am locked in my room! Sandy, SpongeBob, and friends. Listen carefully..." The crab then shows the holo detector picture in the manual as he quickly continued, "You must bring the plant to the ledo deck and quickly!"  
Back on the bridge, Mr. Krabs's message didn't go unnoticed as those throughout the Krusty Krab aren't the only ones who saw it, so did Plankton and Karen.  
"What is that idiot think he's doing?!" exclaimed Plankton in alarm. "Karen, cut him off!!"  
"You don't have to yell!" snapped Karen in annoyance as she begins to do so.  
"I will try to activate the holo detector." Mr. Krabs said continuing his message to the robots, "Now quickly! That shrimp and his computer wife will probably cut me off..." But before he could finish, Mr. Krabs's image disappear on the screen, Karen has obviously cut him off.  
"Oh boy!" exclaimed Danny in alarm.  
"I do declared, we got to get this plant to the holo detector and now!" said Bunnie in determination.  
"You got it." said Sora as he gets his Keyblade out with a nod.  
Suddenly the Stormtroopers appear as one of them boomed, "Halt." Sandy fires from her laser gun at one of them destroying it. However more of the security forces show up as they kept saying, "Halt!"  
Sandy yelp in alarm as one of the Stormtroopers fire on her arm stopping her from firing for a while. The time to fight is now.  
"All right some action going on here!" exclaimed Ben 10 eagerly as he slammed the strange watch on his wrist and, in a flash of green light, is transform into a giant 4 arm red creature that start to smash the security robots. Zim, Timmy, and Jimmy start zapping the security robots with their lasers.  
"Let's see whose better." said Rocko in determination. He jumped on each of the security robots and blast a ball of goo into their faces. This cause one of the security robots to fall and almost crash into Bubbles. But luckliy Jimmy save her in the nick of time. Jimmy put her down and continues to fight.  
"Wow he saved my life!" Bubbles exclaimed in amazement at Jimmy.  
"Time for some headaches." remarked Tak as he uses his club to whack off the droids' heads. Stimpy sneeze dust into the other droids. Two droids were about to hurt Gir but Eduardo roar and run into them.  
"You leave my friends alone you big meanies!" yelled Eduardo angrily at the Stormtroopers.  
"Save some for us, Ed!" said Shadow as he and Nigel join the fight. They saw Mr. Krabs's message and are more determined to help SpongeBob and his friends succeed in getting the plant to the holo detector.  
"Okay, those who don't want to get major headaches, better cover your ears!" Squidward warned to the robots who quickly cover their ears. The squid then takes out his clarinet and begins to play it. Apparently the music from the thing must be so bad as the Stormtroopers that were close to the music were destroyed. "Everybody's a critic."  
A Stormtrooper is about to shoot a laser that looks like it was going to hit SpongeBob and Tak but Strong Bad sees this and puts on some Cool Shades with yellow rims and orange lenses and says, "Looks like I'm going to have to jump!"  
Strong Bad jumps just as the Stormtrooper made his shot. Strong Bad activated his umbrella function, defecting the shot.  
Tak say, "What's with the Shades?"  
Strong Bad says, "The name's Dangeresque."  
Sora and June meanwhile destroy the Stormtroopers with their attacks. One of them say, "This will be easy."  
Patrick grabs an unsuspecting Zim and thrown him at the Stormtroopers, "Don't worry, SpongeBob we'll keep you from going off!"  
The Stormtroopers got knocked down by Zim who then say, "I'm okay." The starfish robot then makes some sort of creepy looking laugh (don't ask what it is).  
"SpongeBob, why aren't you fighting with your Robo Chargers and pink Swordsbeam?" Danny asked the sponge puzzled.  
"I am too weak to fight." SpongeBob said with a groan.  
"Okay, whitebags!" said Bender approaching the Stormtroopers sternly.  
"Halt." said the Stormtroopers sternly.  
"As the late Al Pacino once said, SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!"  
Bender then quickly gets a little mini-version of himself and send the little guy at the security robots. The others looked surprised as some of them cover their eyes, not wanting to see the mayhem that begins to occur.

Mr. Krabs continued working in his room as he places down his hologram machine that shows the hologram of SpongeBob showing the plant to Sandy. The captain then works some wires as he got an idea.  
Back on the bridge, Plankton and Karen are in for a surprise as a nearby screen is turned on that shows Mr. Krabs...holding the plant?!  
"Oh Plankton, Karen! Look what I got!" laughed Mr. Krabs in the screen while holding the plant.  
"What?! How did he get the plant?!" exclaimed Plankton in shock. "Karen, get that plant back!"  
"Oh, why are you yelling?! I'm in charge of the ship, the Once-ler put us auto-pilots in charge. Honestly, men today." groaned Karen in annoyance.  
"Oh, there you go with your nagging again! Nag, nag, nag, nag, nag!"  
In Mr. Krabs's room, it turns out that the crab himself has rigged the hologram machine so that it will looks like he is holding the plant in person.  
"My, my. Looks like old Mr. Krabs has got the plant. You want it? Come here and take it from me!" laughed Mr. Krabs eagerly as he hides the plant, meaning he turn the hologram off while Plankton and Karen weren't looking.  
"No!" yelled Karen in alarm back on the bridge as she opens the hatch to Mr. Krabs's room, preparing to get the plant back.  
That is the opportunity the captain needed as he quickly pulled some wires and takes the device causing the screen to be turn off.  
"Captain? Where are you?" demanded Karen as she came down into the room looking around for the captain and the 'plant'.  
"PREPARE TO BE BOARDED!!" exclaimed Mr. Krabs as he screams while pouncing out of nowhere and jumping onto the computer, attacking Karen.  
"Let go!" yelled Karen as she suddenly pulled back up into the bridge while fighting with the captain. They continue their fighting at the bridge which got noticed by a certain small creep.  
"Hey, get off of Karen, you shellfish!!" yelled Plankton angrily as he jumps onto Mr. Krabs and jump in the fight.  
"What's the matter? Too heavy for you two," Mr. Krabs asked mocking the two. He yelps as Plankton pokes his former friend in the eyes. The captain is now pulled up as Karen tried her best to force Mr. Krabs to let go with whatever she can think of. "You two will be facing the brig for this when I..."  
"Oh shut up!" snapped Plankton as he got Karen to put Mr. Krabs onto the console, slamming the crab around.  
Bendy came into the bridge and sees the fighting. He tried to help his bosses but the captain hits the imaginary friend robot unknowingly while fighting with Plankton and Karen. As a result, Bendy is send flying out of the window and landed on the ground near the pool water, getting destroyed in the progress.

A lot of Stormtroopers fought SpongeBob and his friends but each fell to to might of little Bender who proceeds in destroying the enemies so far.  
"Halt." said a remaining Stormtroopers only for this robot to get knock down by the little Bender.  
"Whoa." said June in amazement.  
"All right! Way to go, Bender!" Sora said grinning to Bender as the latter's little friend got onto him.  
"Heh. That's why Bender's the best!" said Bender proudly as the robots continued on their way.

Back on aboard, Mr. Krabs continued fighting with Plankton and Karen as the captain is swung hard towards two buttons, one is green and the other is blue.  
"Stop this foolishness at once!" said Karen sternly trying to capture Mr. Krabs.  
"Stay away from those buttons!" yelped Plankton as he sees what buttons Mr. Krabs is near.  
Hearing what Plankton has said, Mr. Krabs smirks as he hits the blue button laughing. Soon everything throughout the Krusty Krab lights up as the alarms are turned off while the pools are closed off. The whole ship turned green as the passengers who were getting shakes, sleeping, or has snapped out of it were given air helmets as they were all taken to the center itself.  
All the Earthlings, including Homer and Marge, have arrived while Lopez tried to calm the babies down. Of course, the place is still in need of a translator as there's no way the robot himself can be understood even though Lopez mumbled, "Stay calm, please!"  
Everyone non-robot then sees an area opens up as some sort of machine came out. It's the holo detector, the same machine that the plant must be put into in order for the Krusty Krab to get back to Earth! The beings from Earth looked amazed as they never seen anything like this before.  
Angelica breaks the fourth wall while looking at herself.  
"Next time, I'm demanding to play a robot too; I hate to use this overweight disguise!" Angelica groans. "The things I do for you, my fans."  
"Yeah, the things we do for you." Homer joins her, looking at the audience as well.  
"Mister Simpson, you're not wearing a disguise; you're already fat." Angelica grins mockingly.  
"It's a glandular thing!" Homer cries.  
Just then a hologram of Mr. Krabs fighting Plankton and Karen appears as the captain said, "Passengers of the Krusty Krab, this is your captain speaking." The passengers gasp as Mr. Krabs continued, "I am having a bit trouble with the autopilot and my mutinous first mate up on the bridge! Stay calm, okay?"  
"You will be the one who needs to stay calm when Karen and I are through with you, Krabs!!" exclaimed Plankton angrily as he bites into Mr. Krabs's claw making him yelp while most of the passengers who were watching gasp and twithc a bit.  
Sandy and SpongeBob meanwhile has arrived and sees the holo detector opening up. The JAVA Probe 1 looks determined as she said, "All righty, I know what to do."

"Enough of this!!" yelled Karen angrily as she twirled around. Plankton held on while Mr. Krabs got knocked onto the bridge floor.  
"Yeah, I agreed! Time to shake things up a bit!" snarled Plankton evilly as he jumped onto the console and pushed another button.  
Back at the ledo deck, Sandy is heading towards the holo detector with SpongeBob when suddenly the whole place begins to tilt knocking the two over. As their friends arrived, they along with Sandy and SpongeBob gasp in alarm as the plant fell away from the two and is rolling out of the way.  
"No!" gasped Sandy in alarm. The room meanwhile continues to tilt as everyone in the ledo deck begins to slip. The humans still in their hypnotized like state in the chairs were knocked out of it as their uniforms turned back to red while they slid out of the chairs heading towards the window near the far side of the ledo deck.  
As the girls kept the boys (SpongeBob, Danny, Sonic, and Patrick) in a safe place, the girls looked around and see the plant sliding with a fat person towards the same window!  
"Holy Texas! We gotta that plant back, now!" yelled Sandy in alarm as she, Jenny, and Bunnie flies after the plant. Meanwhile the other robots begin to slide down as well.  
"AHHHH! What is this?! A slide ride?!" exclaimed Squidward in alarm.  
"Oh man! We're slipping!" yelled Sora as he does his best to hold on while June kept a hold on her love.  
"Whooooaaa!" yelled Tak in alarm while he slides down a bit as the other robots hit the side of the windows hard.  
Peter Griffin meanwhile, who snapped out of it, screams as he grabs Eddy's straw from the fat boy's drink while Peter tries his best to hold on. But the man is about to lose his grip making him yelled, "No, no, no!!" Too late as the straw pop out causing Peter to slide down screaming.  
The passengers do their best to hold on, only to end up sliding. Homer and Marge managed to hold onto a part of the ship doing their best to hold on. The woman then looks up and sees the babies heading towards the couple.  
"Homer, get ready to had some kids!" Marge said to her husband quickly.  
"Huh?" asked Homer looking up as Marge tosses the man alongside with herself, both grabbing the babies though one of them hits Homer on the head. "D'oh!" This caused most of the babies to laugh happily. The two and the babies soon fell and landed on the top of the crowd.

Author's note  
Hoo boy. Things are getting more intense as the battle to get back to Earth continues. SpongeBob does what he can to save the day but will that ended up with our favorite SpongeTron getting destroyed? Plus, Mr. Krabs does the one thing he has never done before to stop Plankton and Karen now! Read, review, and suggest, folks!

Instead of telling ya folks, this time try to spot any references and guess where they're from.


	13. Chapter 12: Return to Earth

Author's note  
Actually, dpokegirl23, I meant for Homer and Marge to get the kids (see one of the suggestions in one of nobodiez's reviews for more). Perhaps I coulda use a better tense than that. I will correct it in the revise.

**Chapter 12: Return to Earth**

Soon one of the trams that drove the Earthlings back and forth breaks off their rails and is heading towards the beings and the robots themselves. Everyone gasp in horror. Sandy, Jenny, and Bunnie saw this and flew over just in time to stop the tram just in time.  
"We'd take care of the humans, SpongeBob. You take the plant to that big computer." Danny said quickly to his friend motioning to the holo detector still out.  
"But I'd need your help guys." said SpongeBob worried as he is not sure if he would be able to do it. Plus, the plant itself is still missing!  
"You can do this on your own, I know you can. Plus it will allow us to play an important role in the story without messing up the script. So follow me guys."  
"Right on it," Sonic said as he and most of the robots followed Danny in hopes to help the other Earthlings and robots.  
"Going Stinkfly!" exclaimed Ben 10 eagerly as he transform into a large horse-size fly like creature.  
"I'd come too." said Bubbles eagerly as she goes to help her friends and the humans.  
Danny, Sonic and Shadow each catch the humans and gently putting them with other human. Meanwhile Sandy, Jenny and Bunnie catch the tables and hoverchairs so they wouldn't hurt the humans. Stinkfly is carrying a human named Peter Griffin but since he is super fat, it is harder.  
"Let me help." said Bubbles as she flies over to the struggling Stinkfly.  
"No, it's too dangerous." insisted Stinkfly keeping his hold on the fat man.  
"Don't worry about me, I am stronger than I look."  
Stinkfly's jaws drop as Bubbles carried two humans and put them down gently. Unfortunately, Stinkfly drop Peter in the progress by accident.  
"Whoops." Stinkfly yelped sheepishly. Peter lands on Zim, crushing him a bit. Shadow and the other robots from the repair ward come to his aid.  
"Crikey that must have hurt." said Rocko cringing at the sight of Zim under the fat Peter.  
Shadow picks up Peter to release Zim, whose legs are broken. The robot frowns at Rocko as he said sarcastically, "Geez, you think?!"  
A female repair bot name May (from _Pokemon Advance_) walk in and check Zim over as she said, "Don't worry little fella, I'd fix you but it will take a while."  
"Count your blessings Zim, at least you're still online and is still here." Shadow said trying to assure the broken robot.  
"You're right and at least in this story, I am a good guy. And unlike in Julayla's _WALL-E_ parody, I will not be shot out of this ship." said Zim with a nod.  
"Patrick, where's the plant? It's got to be here somewhere." said SpongeBob worried as he looks around the tilted ledo deck for the plant. He got to find it so he can put it in the holo detector quickly.  
"Not sure. I got lost a while ago." said Patrick stupidly as he looks around more confused than usual.

On the bridge, Karen goes over to the holo detector button and boomed, "I'd make sure that the humans will be made into burgers for your meal for this, Plankton."  
"Oh yeah! Now you're talking my language!" laughed Plankton sinisterly as Karen pressed the button. Back at the ledo deck, SpongeBob gasp in shock as he sees the holo detector returning to the floor.  
"Oh no! The holo detector! Without it, the plant has nowhere to be put into and I'd be shut down!" gasped SpongeBob in horror. With a yell, the SpongeTron runs as fast as he can. Upon reaching the machine, he grabs the machine and tried to keep it from going down.  
"SpongeBob!" gasped Danny as he turns to see what is going on at the holo detector.  
"Oh man! Hang on, pal." said Sonic in worry.

Back on the bridge, Plankton noticed that the holo detector seems to be jammed. Looking at the screen, he sees SpongeTron holding the holo detector up, much to his anger.  
"That stupid brat!" yelled Plankton angrily as he hits the button hard. There's no way that a square yellow robot will ruin things for him, not in this century!

Back in the holo detector, SpongeBob does all he can to keep the machine from going on. His friends watch on in concern and shock.  
"SpongeBob!" gasped Sandy in alarm.  
"On man! I wish we could help him!" exclaimed Jenny in worry.  
"Alas, we gotta stick to the script." said Bunnie with a groan.  
Soon SpongeBob was seems to be able to lift the machine up completely in amazement. It looks like he has stopped the holo detector in time.

In the bridge, Mr. Krabs look from where he is on the floor. With a smile, he exclaimed, "Shiver me timbers! The boy is doing it, he's doing it!! Geez, maybe when we get back to Earth, I can offer him a job. Maybe as a fry cook."  
"NOOOO!! Karen, crush him!!" exclaimed Plankton angrily and intense as the computer shoves her arm onto the button hard, nearly destroying it.  
"No!"

Back on the ledo deck, SpongeBob, who was amazed at what he did, exclaimed, "Hey I did it! Those stuff animal weighs sure came in handy..."  
That's before it crushed him as the holo detector goes back down hard.  
"NOOOO!!" cried Sandy in horror. The sponge she has come to love has been crush like a tin can!  
"SpongeBob!" screamed the rest of SpongeBob's group in horror and alarm.  
Patrick say, "I'll help you buddy!"  
The starfish try to lift the holo detector up in hopes to save SpongeBob. However, back on the bridge, Plankton, seeing this, says, "Like heck you are."  
Plankton then activated a small laser hitting Patrick in the butt setting it on fire.  
"AAHH! My butt burns!" Patrick screams while he runs around, trying to get the fire on him off making him stop what he's doing.

"Ha ha ha! Looks like we win, Krabs," Plankton laughed sinisterly at Mr. Krabs back at the bridge. "Your last help has been squashed and since you are too old, fat, and useless, you can't be able to do anything to stop us! No way!!"  
Mr. Krabs looks outraged. His first mate and the computer has kept the secret of why the Krusty Krab hasn't return to Earth in years due to the wrong presumption by the Once-ler from him, they try to destroy the one thing that can get the Earthlings home, the two has mutinied on him and try to take over, and they even crushed and hurt innocent robots! And now they went and mock him like he can't do anything to them!  
Well, enough is enough! Mr. Krabs snarled angrily, "All right, you two! I may be old, and yes I have gain a lot of pounds...BUT DON'T SAY I AM USELESS!"  
Mr. Krabs struggles as he did something that the captain has never did before much to the amazement of those in the ledo deck: Mr. Krabs stood up and walk for the first time! The crowd cheers as Mr. Krabs slowly walk towards his mutinous crew in determination.  
"All right, Mr. Krabs! Kick their butts!" laughed Bender eagerly.  
"But Karen is a computer, so she technically don't have a butt." said Timmy in confusion.  
"Hey, I like butts, don't ruin it for me, kid!"  
Using the control's sides, the captain walks over to the machine and small fry and finally, he stood without any help this time.  
"Oh, Plankton! Karen!" Mr. Krabs called out to the two getting their attention, making them look shock.  
"What?! You can walk?! No! Karen!!" exclaimed Plankton in horror. Karen gets her arm out and tried to zap Mr. Krabs causing another struggle between the good guy and the two bad guys. The humans and the robots in the ledo deck cheer wildly as the struggle continues on. Well, all but one robot that is.  
"SpongeBob..." said Sandy horrified as she sees SpongeBob still crush under the holo detector.  
"Hear this, Krabs! You can have the future Chum Bucket when you pry it from my cold dead..." Plankton didn't get the chance to finish as Mr. Krabs quickly brush the villain off, knocking the traitor onto the computer console. The captain then sees a button panel exposed on Karen: the same thing that is used to switch from autopilot to manual control.  
"Plankton, Karen, as captain of the Krusty Krab, I am relieving you both of your duties!" exclaimed Mr. Krabs as he switch hits the button on Karen, switching the control to manual.  
"Noooooo..." exclaimed Karen in a warped voice until she shuts down for good.  
Plankto, recovered and seeing this, say, "Hey, you can't do that!"  
Mr. Krabs however grabs a small cage from out of nowhere and stuff Plankton in it snapping, "Oh shut up you pipsqueak."  
"Well, this stinks."  
The crowd cheered happily at the crab's win. With the Krusty Krab officially under Mr. Krabs's control, the captain grabs a wheel that he never touch until now and turn it, making the ship upright again, restoring things back to normal (or what is close to normal anyway).

SpongeBob's friends, shocked at what happen to their friend, rush over in an attempt to lift the holo detector up to no prevail.  
"Oh no. SpongeBob." said June in alarm.  
"The thing is stuck! We y'all can't get it loose." said Bunnie in shock.  
"Not good." said Jenny worried. Karen probably destroyed the button that could bring the holo detector back up. SpongeBob is stuck there for good.  
"How about hitting it?! That could fix it!" said Patrick stupidly.  
"No! That would make things worst! The plant, everyone! We need the plant!" Sandy called out to the humans and robots in concern. If they could find the plant and put it in the holo detector, it may be able to lift up to release SpongeBob.  
The robots help the humans up from the ground as some of them look for the plant. They look concerned as they couldn't find it.  
"We gotta find it!" said Nigel worried like mad.  
"But how? It's hard to find the plant in this mess!" exclaimed El Tigre worried. He's right. With the mess making things difficult thanks to Plankton and Karen, it looks hopeless.  
"We should find the plant but how to find it?" asked Eduardo worried.  
Just then the group has a thought then turn to Squidward who noticed the stares at him.  
"What?" asked Squidward in annoyance.  
"Squidward, you can use your scanners to find the plant since it's a dirty kind of object!" said Sora in realization.  
"Come on! I have deal with enough dirt all day!"  
"Come on, Mr. Tentacles. You gotta do it for SpongeBob, pleeaaaseee?" asked Bubbles giving the squid robot the sad puppy dog face. Squidward cringes at this. It's hard to say no to a face like Bubbles's.  
Finally he gave in as Squidward snapped, "Fine, but don't speak of this again, got it?"  
Squidward activated his scanner and begin looking for the plant. Soon his sensors have picked something up.  
"Foreign Containment!" said the scanner. To Squidward's amazement, he has found it: the plant in the boot near him on the floor. He grabs and shows the plant to the gang.  
"All right, I found the stupid thing. Happy?"  
"Delighted!" exclaimed Sandy eagerly. "Come on, toss the thing over here!!"  
With that, Squidward tossed the plant as Jimmy, Timmy, Zim, and Gir caught it. They tossed it to Stimpy who ended up sneezing the thing to Sora who grabs it. The pass along continues as the robots and non-robots passed it to where Sandy and her group are at, determined to get that thing into the holo detector.  
"Strong Bad, catch!" exclaimed June as she tossed it to Strong Bad who got his umbrella mode on.  
Strong Bad say, "And Strong Bad shoots..." The robot then kicks the plant to Bunnie quickly, "He SCORES!"  
Bunnie caught the plant then gave it to Jenny who passed it to Sandy. The JAVA Probe 1 grabs it as she said, "Hee haw! I caught it!"  
Sandy then put the plant in the hole in the holo detector allowing that machine to scan the plant. And sure enough, the thing gave a beep confirmation as it lifted up slowly.  
"Plant origin verified." said the holo detector with a beep.  
As the holo detector continues to lift up, Sandy and the rest of SpongeBob's friends gasp in more horror. Their SpongeTron friend is completely damaged and squished up big time!  
"No!" cried Sandy horrified as she held the crushed SpongeBob in her arms.  
"SpongeBob!" exclaimed the rest of SpongeBob's friends in horror. They can't believe it but it's true, their friend is crushed!  
"Great, not even I could find this funny." said Bender worried.  
"SpongeBob..." said Sandy stunned as she looks at the seriously injured robot.  
Meanwhile most of the crowd sees the destination on a monitor nearby: it's Earth! They are finally going back home!  
"Course is now set for Earth." said a different computer voice. "We have 10 seconds to hyperjump."  
"No, no, no..." said Sandy, tears in her eyes as she and the others robot look at their crushed friend worried. They got to get him back home and quickly.  
"9...8...6..."  
"6," Patrick exclaimed in alarm and confusion, "what happened to 7?!"  
"Just kidding!" laughed the computer voice as the countdown continues, "7..."  
"SpongeBob!" cried Sandy sadly holding onto the robot she loved tightly. The gang looks sad as some of them shed tears a bit.  
Even Squidward was shedding tears a bit. Just then, he noticed a bowl of onions that were cut nearby making him snapped, "Hey, who left this bowl of onions here?"  
"6...5...4.." said the computer continuing the countdown.  
"Oh no..." said Marge as she is one of the few Earthlings who noticed what has happen to SpongeBob and is worried for him. "Why?"  
"3...2...1...have a nice day!"  
"Thank you!" said everyone in the ledo deck as they brace themselves. The moment they do, the Krusty Krab soon got into a hyperjump heading for Earth. Mr. Krabs laughs happily as he piloted the ship. He is so excited, the captain never gets to do this when Karen was in charge!  
The cage Plankton was in fell against a wall making Plankton yelped, "Ouch!"  
In the ledo deck, almost everyone fell to the ground while Sandy kept her hold on SpongeBob while she exclaimed, "SpongeBob!"  
Back at the junkyard known as Earth, the Krusty Krab came out of hyperjump, finally back home at last!

In the city that SpongeBob and his friends lived at until they left to save the girls, Gary was sad as he try to keep himself entertained by playing. It has been a few days since his owner has left and he is getting lonely.  
"Meow." said Gary expressing his loneliness. Just then he noticed something on the ground: a familiar looking dot, like the one SpongeBob has saw before the rocket that brought Sandy and the girls in the first place has arrived, "Meow?"  
Gary followed the dot as it heads out. Soon the snail looks up and to his amazement, he spots a familiar ship that is landing right towards the landing site. That could mean one thing..  
"Meow!" said Gary excited as he crawls as fast as he could to follow the ship. More dots appear as they came to the old launching site.  
The Krusty Krab came through a patch in the sky as it landed in the old docking bay at the site. Upon landing, a big dusty wave blew across the whole city, causing some of the garbage towers that SpongeBob has made to fall down. The Krusty Krab has landed.  
Once the ship has landed, the doors of the thing open up as Captain Krabs, the Simpsons, and the humans came out, setting foot on their home world for the first time in years.  
"Wow...is this home?" asked Edd in amazement as he looks around.  
"Arr, arr! This is, it is home!" said Mr. Krabs eagerly as some of the robots came out of the ship. "Yeah, it may not be much now but if we work together, we can restore Earth back to the way it was before Buy n Large came into power and trash the place. And look, I was right! No toxic to be smell! A lot of places to make plants here!"  
Just then Duncan and Harold also step outside as the former said, "Well helping plant stuff is better than removing garbage all day."  
"Yeah and a lot less stinker too," Harold stated.  
Ben cover his nose as he groaned, "Speaking of stink, you guys reek." The humans agree while holding their noses.  
"Yeah, well you try working in the garbage disposal for a long time and tried to get the stench off! GOSH!" Harold said in annoyance.  
Homer and Marge, meanwhile, are arguing about how many kids they should have from the babies they have saved earlier.  
"WellIi want two kids." Marge said to her husband with a frown.  
"I settle for 3 kids and that's my final offer!" snapped Homer stubbornly.  
"Ok. 3 kids it is."  
"Ha, ha, ha! Now i have only 3 kids to worry about."  
A robot named Tails looks concerned as he interrupted, "Uh-excuse me, sir, but 3 is bigger than two."  
"Hmm, 1-2-3, D'oh!" yelled Homer with a grunt as he realized the mistake that he has made.  
"Why do I have the feeling that those particular humans are going to be alot of trouble for us." groaned another robot named Knuckles in annoyance.  
Marge picks up two baby girls, one of them is Maggie of course, as she speaks to Maggie then the second girl, "You can be Maggie, and your name is Lisa. And Homer, you can pick a boy."  
Homer pick up a baby boy as he said to him, "You are Bart and let's leave it at that."  
Bart pick up a sling-shot mischievously as Patrick said stupidly, "Wow, that's a fine thingamajer you son has there."  
"Actually, that's a sling-shot." Tails said correcting the dumb starfish robot.  
"How did you know that?" Sonic asked the two-tailed fox robot as the hedgehog robot looks impressed.  
"Well I work in the museum of ancient history; it was supposed to teach everyone about the past, but since the humans became, uh, what they are now, no one actually visit the place."  
"Wow, that must have been boring."  
"But that's over, and I'm glad that we are on Earth now." Tails said smiling at Sonic. "I can pursue my dream of flying in the sky."  
"Really, you wanted to fly?" Sonic asked impressed with the robot now.  
"After years of studying planes and other flying machines, it become like a hobby, and as with my knowledge of plane design, I should be able to make a real flying plane."  
"And I'll be there to support ya, little bubby."  
Bart takes a small rock and put it into his sling-shot before he shot it at Homer's private part making him scream, "Ouch!" Bart is laughing but this turns out to be a mistake as the fat man yelled angrily, "Why you little...!"  
Homer starts to strangle Bart making Knuckles shake his head as he said, "I stand corrected."  
Ben laughed happily as he exclaimed, "Ha, I like this kid's style!"  
Suddenly the robots saw Sandy heading out sadly with SpongeBob in her arms. With what has happened, they almost forgot about him! Gary runs up to greet back his owner when the snail looks shocked upon seeing his owner crushed.  
"Meow!" exclaimed Gary in shock, "Meow?!"  
"No time to explain, get on!" insisted Sandy as she allows Gary to get on her. She looks at SpongeBob in concern. The squirrel robot hopes that she and the others aren't too late.  
"Meow."  
"SpongeBob..."  
The female robot heads off to the direction of SpongeBob's vehicle followed by the friends she has made along the way.  
"Hey wait up! I don't want to stay behind and clean up again! I have enough of that!" yelled Squidward as he followed after Sandy though the JAVA Probe 1, her friends, and SpongeBob's friends were much faster.  
"Good luck, and here's hoping that SpongeBob is okay." said Mr. Krabs in concern as he and those who wore hats took their said hats off in a way of saying good luck.  
Jake, the same robot who got locked out of the Krusty Krab earlier, came out of the ship coughing out goo. Glaring at the audience, he snapped, "Don't ask."

Sandy and her friends (even Squidward) have arrived at SpongeBob and his friends' vehicle home. Quickly upon getting inside, they use the rotator nearby. They got to work in a hurry!  
"Hang on, SpongeBob! We are...uh...going to...do something! Yeah, do something!" said Patrick stupidly. Sonic and Bunnie tossed a pack to Sandy who used it to straighten up SpongeBob a bit. Next the gang fixed the SpongeTron's legs and his arms.  
"Meow!" said Gary worried urging the group to hurry and fix SpongeBob up quickly.  
"We are trying our best!" yelled Jenny as she and the group do their best to fix the robot as fast as they can.  
Sandy get out the spare eyes and replace them before closing the things and lying her beau down. The group work as fast as they could to get their friend fix.  
"One more thing..." said Sandy. She gets her laser gun out and fired at the roof, making a big hole out of it.

Sandy's blast is heard by the robots whose hasn't caught up to them yet making them looked shock. Well, most of them.  
"Wheeee! A big blast! Boom!" laughed Gir stupidly.  
"What happen?" asked Bubbles worried.  
"I'm guessing Sandy destroyed something with her laser gun again." said Jake Spidermonkey concerned.  
"I do hope they saved SpongeBob in time." said June in concern as she, Sora, and the rest waited where they're at.

Inside the vehicle, SpongeBob's friends, new love, and pet snail waited as the rays of the sun from the sky shined through the hole right onto the robot. They looked worried. The charger thing isn't on yet. It looks like its official: they were too late. SpongeBob is gone.  
As they looked down, Sandy has tears in her eyes as she cried, "SpongeBob..."  
Squidward begins to cry again. Of course, it is once again the bowl of onions nearby. The squid robots saw it and yelled, "Would you get out of here!"

Author's note  
Oh no! Is SpongeBob gone for good?! And even if that's the case, would he be able to remember Sandy and his friends? Is there any hope left? The final chapter is coming soon so don't miss it.

The countdown and the 'have a nice day' thing is a reference to _Spaceballs_ of course.

Try to spot the SpongeBob episode references in this chapter.


	14. Epilogue: A Beautiful World Once More

Author's note  
Here we are, folks, the last chapter of this parody. I gotta say, it is doing great with the lot of reviews and all. Not bad for a story parodying a movie that didn't come out on DVD, eh?

I don't have to watch Drama Island if I don't want to, Iron Mantis. I got tastes and I'd watch the show if I want to. But I will watch Igor when it comes out.

Good suggestions, milordo-z 2.0 and dragonmaster77. Never thought of using the third part of the guy crying because of Squidward using the onions thing twice but I guess I can give it a shot.

All righty, time to finish this baby up as well as a scene I thought of a while ago!

**Epilogue: A Beautiful World Once More**

It looks like it is too late, that SpongeBob is shut down for good. But when it looks like that all hope is lost, the group suddenly hears a beeping noise.  
"Meow?" asked Gary surprised. Could it be? The group looks and to their amazement, they see SpongeBob's charger up going up a bit. Soon the usual dong noise is heard.  
"Popcorn?" asked Patrick stupidly and hopefully. The group backs up as, to their happiness, SpongeBob suddenly stood up. He's alive! The SpongeTron is okay.  
"All systems operational." said SpongeBob in a robotic tone of voice.  
"Meow!" said Gary happily with a purr. His owner is alright! He really is!  
"SpongeBob...you're okay!" said Sandy happily as she showed her hand. It looks like things are going to be alright after all.  
But then the group noticed something is wrong. SpongeBob isn't moving nor is he taking any knowledge of them. It's as if the robot doesn't recognize them at all.  
Soon the robot turn as he said, "Operation: Clean-Up commencing."  
"SpongeBob?" asked Sandy concerned as her new beau begins to walk away. She grabs him and said, "Wait. It's me, Sandy. You know? The JAVA Probe 1 robot?"  
"Program does not compute. My name is SpongeTron 0-0-001" said SpongeBob in an emotionlessly robotic voice. The others, but Patrick, suddenly realized what is going on...and fear for the worst.  
"Oh wait. I think I know." Sandy figures that SpongeBob is having trouble recovering so maybe she could help him along. The JAVA Probe 1 gets the rubix cube and the light bulb, lighting up the latter as she said, "There. Recognize these?"  
Sandy gave the items to SpongeBob, but all he did was look at them looking puzzled.  
"SpongeBob?" asked Sandy worried. What is wrong with him? It's as if he stops caring all of the sudden. "Wait. Hold on."  
Sandy quickly gets SpongeBob's _Hello, Dolly!_ video that he has shown her the other day into the VCR and plays the scene from that movie.

All: _**Put on your Sunday clothes when you feel down and out**_

"Sandy?" said Danny looking concerned. He and the others know what's going on with SpongeBob and feels like what Sandy is trying to do is useless.  
"Sandy, it isn't going to work." said Sonic worried.  
"Uh...what's wrong with SpongeBob? He looks clueless as I am," said Patrick worried.  
"Patrick, SpongeBob has lost all his memories!" said Jenny sadly making Patrick yelp in shock.  
"She's right. The whole incident must have seriously damaging the little ol' guy's memory banks. SpongeBob is an emotionless robot like most robots should be." said Bunnie in agreement.  
"No! I refuse to let him be like that. He got to remember." said Sandy frantically.  
Just then, as if to confirm what the most of the group's fears and conclusions, they heard a noise and sees SpongeBob crushing some of his collectibles, including the rubix cube, and making them into a cube, like he was programmed to!  
"Moving to next objects." said SpongeBob in a robotic voice as he headed out to do his job like he was supposed to.  
"SpongeBob?" asked Sandy concerned. Gary stood at the doorway to his owner as the robot suddenly runs him over and this time, SpongeBob didn't stop to check on snail, no longer caring!  
Gary recovered as his owner pass, looking shocked at his owner's new emotionless state making the snail cried, "Meow!"  
"Sandy, we're sorry, but he's gone. His body is safe, but his memories of all of us and everything else have been erased." Danny said to the worried Sandy sadly.  
"Don't worry, SpongeBob! I will help get ya your memory back!" cried Patrick horrified as he runs away in a panic.  
"No...it can't be! I won't give out on him! No!" exclaimed Sandy as she shakes her while following the SpongeTron, leaving most of the others worried and/or sad.  
Strong Bad got there before the other robots did and saw that SpongeBob had forgotten everyone. He begins to cry, only to turn and see Squidward holding the bowl of onions near him making him yell, "Hey!"

SpongeBob is at some parts of the trash crushing him like his program tells him soon and it looks like he won't come out of it soon.  
"SpongeBob, stop!" said Sandy as she comes up to him and turns him around. The girl robot pressed the play button quickly but to her sadness and shock, no music comes out. "Oh no...it is true. His memories...SpongeBob, please don't tell you are still there!" Sandy shakes her beau crying, "SpongeBob!"  
"Program does not compute. My name is SpongeTron 0-0-001." said SpongeBob in his robotic voice. He still doesn't recognize Sandy or the name his friends called him.  
Sandy begins to cry as she lets SpongeBob go. Its official, the robot she loves is gone forever and just when the squirrel robot herself is starting to love the little guy. If only she woulda told SpongeBob her feelings for him sooner...the robot looks emotionally heartbroken.  
Sandy held SpongeBob's hand as she nears her head towards the SpongeTron sadly as she sings a bit of the song with sorrow.

Sandy: (sadly) _**And it only takes a moment...**_

Believing her love is gone forever, Sandy looks at SpongeBob as if for the last time and gave one final kiss to him, sending a small spark to him. The JAVA Probe 1 is about to leave when she noticed that her hand was stuck in SpongeBob's, not letting go.  
"For come on...let go." snapped Sandy sadly as she shakes her hand trying to get her hand freed to no prevail. The female robot looks at SpongeBob and sees that he is still not responding to her. That made her more sad than ever as Sandy tries to leave again. "I thought..."  
Suddenly she noticed something else is happening: SpongeBob's hand is twitching a bit near hers. As Sandy looks back, the squirrel robot noticed that, after a moment, SpongeBob's hand closed completely. Suddenly the sponge robot's eyes moved around...like what happen before all this happen! The SpongeTron's head twirl as he blinks upon seeing Sandy.  
"Sandy?" asked SpongeBob in a normal tone and amazement.  
"SpongeBob...you're back!" exclaimed Sandy in amazement and joy. "You're back!"  
The SpongeTron noticed that he is holding her hand, making him cry out, "Wow! We're holding, we're holding hands!!"  
"Hold on, SpongeBob!" yelled Patrick as he runs to the couple holding a big rock. "I'd get you back to your happy old self!" Suddenly the sponge robot yelps as the starfish one slams the former hard with a big rock nearly breaking him into pieces!  
"Patrick, stop! Argh! Patrick!'  
"Patrick, you lunk head!" snapped Sandy as she punched Patrick making him let go of the rock in pain. "SpongeBob got his memories back!"  
"Huh?" asked Patrick confused. He looks sheepish to his friend who is now recovering, realizing that SpongeBob is back to normal, memories and all, "Oops. Sorry."  
"Ha ha ha ha! It's alright, Patrick! At least it's nice enough to know that you cared enough to hit me with a big rock in an attempt to get me back." said SpongeBob happily.  
"SpongeBob," SpongeBob, Sandy, and Patrick noticed Danny, Jenny, Sonic, Bunnie, Gary, Squidward, and Strong Bad coming onto the scene quickly. They looked amazed and happy that their friend is back to normal (or close to normal).  
"SpongeBob, all right! You're back!" exclaimed Sonic as he and Bunnie hugged each other as did Danny and Jenny.  
SpongeBob and Sandy hugged each other as a familiar begins to be played. The new couple begins to sing along with the lyrics that suddenly came out of the tape recorder, now fixed (so to speak).

SpongeBob & Cornelius's Voice: _**And that's all  
That love's about**_

SpongeBob laughs as Gary crawls onto his owner happily while purring a bit, making the SpongeTron smile and chuckle. The other couples smiled as Sandy sang next.

Sandy and Mrs. Molloy's Voice: _**And we'll recall when time runs out**_

The rest of the robots came onto the scene just as the couples of SpongeBob/Sandy, Danny/Jenny, and Sonic/Bunnie begins to kiss each other lovingly and deeply.  
"GAH!! Oh no you don't!" exclaimed Squidward as he begins to pushes the bots away. "This is not appropriate for children, even kid bots!"  
"But I wanna see the kiss!" protested Bubbles as she whined wanting to look.  
"Me too!" agreed Timmy with a frown.  
"Zim demands to look at it!" demanded Zim impatiently.  
"Move it!" snapped Squidward as he tries to force the other bots away in annoyance (and to give the couples some room, not wanting the rest of the gang ruin the moment).  
"Ii think it's best that we let these guys have some alone time." Nigel said agreeing with Squidward as some of the robots begin to leave so that the couples can be alone.  
"Yea, let's go." agreed Shadow as he begins to leave as well.  
"Intriguing. Do you guys believe one can achieve this thing called love?" Jimmy asked as he observed the couples having their romantic moment.  
"I don't know." said Ben 10 with a shrug.  
"Its possible." said Rocko with a shrug.  
"It could never happen." said Zim in disgust and annoyance.  
"I think it is, Zim." giggled Bubbles happily as she hug Jimmy, more like a friend most likely and maybe a way to replace the genius robot for saving her before.  
"Uh Bubbles. Are you, ok?" asked Jimmy puzzled to what the girl is doing.  
"I think she's more then ok." said June giggling as she hugs Sora while kissing her boyfriend.  
"Uh, could you let go of me please?"  
"I don't know what they're doing but if it makes them happy, I'd just gotta say this, GO BUDDY GO!" Patrick says.  
"Booyah" Harold stated.  
"Alright, this calls for my bigger cigar to celebrate." said Bender as he then pull a cigar the size of his head outta his chest.  
Duncan sniffed a bit at the scene till he sees Squidward trying to give him the onions making the former yelled, "HEY!"  
"Oh well you see," Squidward tries to say but Duncan punches him. The squid robot then say sarcastically, "What happened to listening to a guy out?!"

A while later, the humans begin the process of recolognizing Earth, starting with the kids using water onto the plants now identified as Truffula Trees as the robots and non-robots watch on.  
"All righty, this is called farming where you can grow things liked vegetables and Krabby Patties. The last ones are going to be very important to me...err, I mean you. Not that I'm saying I'm planning on making them to sell to you all for money. Eh, eh, eh." said Mr. Krabs quickly and sheepishly. "Oh, it's good to be home!"  
A few Stormtroopers managed to survive the little Bender and apologized to Mr. Krabs and that they didn't know that the captain was incarcerated in his quarters with Plankton and Plankton has taking over. Mr Krabs placed 4 elite troopers by the names of Boss, Scorch, Sev and Fixer in charge of the Stormtroopers to help the humans repair Earth.  
"Alright, let's get to work." said Boss eagerly.  
"Can you believe this is the only cameo we make in here." said Sev with a frown.  
"Just let it go." said Scorch rolling his eyes in annoyance.  
"Cut the chatter, you two we got work to do." snapped Fixer as the troops continue their work.

Couples: _**That it only took a moment**_

With the couples, including Sora and June, they watch smiling during the song while the unique ones were fixing the plant with SpongeBob and friends helping out a bit.  
"Yay! We win!" said Patrick happily and stupidly. He then sees bots in love and frowns depressively. "Aw...I wish I have love..."  
"Hey, aren't you one of them guys who saved us?" Patrick turns and sees an identical starfish robot like him, only female and yet prettier to him.  
Patirck smiles widely as he said, "Hi! I'm Patrick! How about you?"  
"What? I didn't know there'll be a pop quiz!" exclaimed the female starfish robot confused. Despite that though, the two chuckled and hold hands lovingly.  
Strong Bad is looking through SpongeBob's stuff and finds a flat rectangle with the words 'Lappy 486' and it was still working. He asks, "'Hey SpongeBob, can I have this?"  
The Spongetron replied, "Sure!"  
Strong Bad then says, "Cool I'll start an E-mail show!"  
Squidward scoffed and remarked, "Oh yeah, right. It'll never happen."  
Then a guy comes and gives a contract, much to Squidward's surprise. Strong Bad signs it as Patrick said while holding the female starfish robot's hands, "I like happy endings".  
Spongebob, Danny and Sonic then say, "We love our girls."  
Strong Bad say, "I love being popular."  
Squidward then say with a frown to the gang dryly, "I hate all of you."

A while later, we see a lot of plants growing as we pulled away and go back into space away from Earth. The planet itself is starting to become livable once more. And it's thanks to one SpongeTron who did so much for the JAVA Probe 1 he loves.

_**To be loved a whole life long!**_

**5 Months Later...**

As the Earth continues to be livable and inhabitable, Mr. Krabs has then changed the ship 'Krusty Krab' into some sort of apartment store and such, getting the robots and humans new jobs there. Sandy is in control of the exercising department so that the Earthlings will continue to exercise and get rid of all the weight they have gain. Bunnie, Jenny, and June are in charge of selling the equipment used to help restore the planet. Danny, Sonic, Sora, and most of the other robots are in charge of mostly everything else including helping outside the planet. Patrick...is in charge of being a mall walker. As for SpongeBob and Squidward...  
"Well, welcome to me new restaurant, the Krusty Krab!" said Mr. Krabs as he opens up his new restaurant. The crab is now thinner and lot better than 5 months ago. He retired being a ship's captain and went into the food business. "We're going to have a lot of customers so I expect some business here!"  
"Great, Mr. Krabs, but aren't you going to worry that you would end up corrupting the planet like Buy n Large did?" asked Squidward bored wearing a Krusty Krab hat and a tag that has his name on it. He is one of Mr. Krabs's new employees at the restaurant.  
"Hey, we're going sticking to one building and that be it. Besides, I may be greedy but I ain't stupid. At least show me some respect thanks to me putting ya in charge of the cash register. Just touch me money!"  
"Don't worry. I won't. At least I don't have to follow that stupid program of cleaning dirt anymore."  
"Good! Your fellow co-worker, someone who help makes this all possible, will be the fry cook!" said Mr. Krabs motioning to the kitchen happily.  
"Hey Squidward!" Squidward then turns and sure enough, he sees SpongeBob in the kitchen in his Krusty Krab hat and tag holding a spatula happily. The SpongeTron continues, "Guess what? I got a new programming! Besides jelly fishing, having fun, etc., I can also flip patties and make Krabby Patties for the Krusty Krab restaurant! We are working together now! This is going to be fun!"  
"I hate my life." groaned Squidward to the camera in annoyance.

Across the ship is a huge bucket that was placed there a while ago by a former first mate who is spying on the Krusty Krab restaurant and store in hatred and revenge.  
"One of these days, Krabs, I will beat you. I will get your Krabby Patty formula and make my restaurant better!" Plankton declared evilly.  
"You have declared that ever since you escaped and brought me here to this bucket you have found back then!" snapped the familiar voice of Karen, who is now on some sort of pole with wheels in annoyance, as she came over to her little husband. "And we shouldn't even be in this mess if you haven't caused me to mess up 5 months ago! I swear, you take control like all men do!"  
"And here we go again..."

The End

Author's note  
Sweet! My _Wall-E_ parody is officially done.

SpongeBob and Patrick: Hooray!

Danny: Why did you add the extra scene though? That wasn't in the original movie.

Me: I wanted to put the original Krusty Krab and Chum Bucket in the story, to make it feel more like the actual show. Plus, where else can SpongeBob and Squidward work after it's all over?

Squidward: (sarcastically) Geez, I wonder.

Me: Anyway, it's time to wrap things up. I put in the last bit of the onions joke twice in this thing. That joke, in case anyone forgotten, came from the short of SpongeBob with the seahorse.

Boss, Scorch, Sev and Fixer are four Clonetroopers who first appear in the Star Wars video game _Star Wars: Republic Commando_.

Yeah, I know I planned on Patrick being single in this parody early, but I decided to give the starfish a break for once.

Patrick: Yay!

Me: Moving on, the Lappy 486 is Strong Bad's computer on the site while the stuff afterwards coming from the SpongeBob short 'Karate Choppers'.

Sonic: Ironically, that short is part of the same episode 'SB-129' that has SpongeTron, the robot version of SpongeBob, which SpongeBob is kinda playing in this story. Remember that Squidward?

Squidward: (annoyed) Don't bring that up!

Me: Well, that's all I got to say except...

All: Read and review!


End file.
